How to Manage Mischief
by Stine8503
Summary: This story follows Sirius Black through Seven years at Hogwarts. From his start, being sorted differently than his entire family, him becoming a Marauder, and his eventual escape from the House of Black. Lots of amusement, resentment and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything about Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did I would already have made a new 7 book series about the Marauders.

Second in my trio of Harry Potter fanfics. 30 chapters, 4 for each of Sirius Black's Seven Years in Hogwarts. I originally planned to call it How to get your name burnt off the family tapestry and how to manage mischief but you it wouldn't let me.

Prologue: Different but much the same.

She'd just finished her stern lecture about how boys from the Black family should act. It wasn't long after she started drilling them on manners Sirius became bored.

"Now, when we with Uncle Cygnus your going to have to listen to your cousin Bella.."

"She's boring Mum! Last time she locked us in our rooms and did stupid girl stuff! And she put girl stuff on me and I had to run to Dad to have him save me!"

She looked from her infuriated son to his younger brother, then turned back to him with a stern look that made him quiet.

"Would you stop your scaring your brother."

"Well she's a crazy girl and we don't like girls. Right Regulus?" He crossed his arms the most mature manner and Regulus nodded in agreement.

"You only spend time with them four days a year Sirius. You learn quickly to watch your mouth, we've been through this a thousand times you do not speak unless spoken to…"

"Well who were you talking to then if it wasn't me.." He said arrogantly, his brother giggled beside him.

"YOU SHOULD NEVER INTERRUPT YOUR MOTHER WHEN SHE IS SPEAKING TO YOU!" Both of the boys bowed their heads and looked at the floor.

"….Yes Mum…" they both replied in unison.

"You'll listen to her, we'll be back in enough time to get back here before dinner. Since last time Sirius ruined it for everyone when he told Aunt Druella her casserole wasn't as good as Kreacher's…"

"But it wasn't.." This time it wasn't Sirius who spoke our of turn, it was Regulus. Sirius smirked despite himself.

"Don't you teach your brother to be disrespectful." she said angrily. "You are always such a handful. Would it kill you to be a good boy for once in your life like your brother?"

"…I am a good boy…Dad says I'm good so does Uncle Alphard…"

Orion Black strode in the room, glancing at his watch, seemingly impatient. "Are you done with them yet? They expect us to be there in five minuets."

"….Dad…Am I bad…" Sirius asked, much to his mothers dismay, with a sad hurt voice, faking some tears for good measure.

"Stop faking, I think it depends on your mood. You've been good so far today, why don't you keep it up." He looked back at his watch then headed back up the stairs.

"You have not been good in the least…so disrespectful…Go up stairs now Sirius." He didn't complain about being the first one to the drawing room. He expected her to say something along the lines of 'Don't listen to anything your brother says, only listen to the girls.' His father looked over at him, for some reason he'd been examining the tapestry.

"If you cause any trouble you can expect a whipping. It's in your best interest to be a good boy, if they tell us you've been anything but a delight…" He held up his wand then tucked it into his robes.

"…Yes Sir…" Regulus came to stand next to him, and his parents started a conversation, likely about what he'd just told Sirius.

"Is Bella really mean…?" he asked.

Sirius grinned. "Oh yeah, especially if she tries really hard in front of Mum and Dad to like you. You need to be real careful Reg, she knows lots of magic by now, if she likes you nearly as much as last time she's going to try and wipe your memory clean and keep you as a pet. Mum caught her trying to do it to you last time…"

Regulus stared at him wide eyed. "I don't want to leave home Siri I like it here!!"

"Where does your son get all of his troublesome habits?" She exclaimed, just now noticing Sirius' shirt wasn't tucked in properly. "Did you forget how to dress yourself?" In a few quick strides, she was in enough distance to grab him, and roughly stuff his shirt into the proper look.

"He's just getting his personality, expressing himself…Don't be too hard on him." His father replied, causing him to smile. "Besides, he'll pull it back out in five minuets if he gets the opportunity." He thrust the bag of Floo powder to Regulus who immediately gave him a look like he'd just been told he was getting a whipping.

"I don't want to Floo first Dad…" he said now sniffling.

"Then you don't have to, Sirius can go first. Then Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella can see how handsome he looks before he decides to pull his shirt out like a slob." He turned to Sirius and he looked at the bag dangling in front of him.

"You heard your Father." his mother scolded. He took the bag and walked the length of the drawing room to the fireplace.

When his Father coaxed Regulus to Floo he burst into tears at the sight of a home that wasn't his. His mother, who had currently been scolding Sirius about what he may have said to make him so upset, turned to her younger son and tried her best to calm him down. After his Father declared that it was taking far to much time away from what they should be doing, she gave up, leaving him to cling to Sirius, sniffling.

"I don't understand why he's so upset. Sirius must have been teasing him. I give you full permission to punish him through any means you see fit Bella.."

"Andromeda said she'd take care of Sirius this time, as last time he and Bella clashed so harshly…" Cygnus replied.

"She was mean to me I was a good boy!" Sirius replied indignantly.

Bellatrix scoffed. "You were hardly a good boy. You ran through the house screaming about pixies, knocked over Mum's lamp then set my nightstand on fire. You were FAR from a good boy."

"You know they can't control magic. He wouldn't of been running around in the house if you'd just let him play outside to begin with. You have no reason to complain about the Pixies either, you were the one who told him they were going to get him because he didn't finish his peas." Andromeda scolded. "We'll have fun won't we Sirius?"

"I don't want to be alone with Bella! I want to play outside with Siri!!"

"We aren't going anywhere right away, you have lots of time to spend with Sirius…" Andromeda replied in an attempt to calm him down.

"They'll be fine Aunt Walburga. We can handle Regulus." Bellatrix said despite the fact she had to hold him back while his parents disapparated. He started crying again, so she rounded on Sirius.

"What did you tell him you moron? Tell him to stop or I'll hex you." She said firmly, she pulled out her wand and held it to his chest.

"Mum said you can't use magic outside of school." Narcissa replied.

"We're okay then Reg! She can't wipe our memory clean then treat us like Muggles." Sirius said triumphantly.

"You little brat.." Bellatrix went to grab Sirius but he ran off. Meanwhile, Andromeda had coaxed Regulus to sit next to her on the sofa.

"Bellatrix won't do anything mean to you. Okay? Sirius was just teasing.. We'll have fun." Andromeda said. "You don't need your Mum or Dad, come on Siri, tell your brother you weren't serious."

"I am Sirius." He replied still laughing as he ran from Bellatrix.

She started bellowing at her sisters, "Don't just sit there and watch him. Grab that little brat!" No one bothered to move, and half an hour had passed. Every time Sirius would run past Regulus would giggle, only encouraging him more. Narcissa took to reading her charms book, as she had planned to while they were there anyway. Andromeda just waited patiently until Bellatrix finally gave up and sat in an empty chair.

"I hate…that little devil spawn…" She exclaimed furiously as he turned the corner, not realizing she stopped.

"I'm hungry, and thirsty." Sirius told Andromeda happily.

Andromeda turned to Regulus. "You hungry too?"

"Yeah. I want some hot chocolate." he replied. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I want to talk to you before we head out okay?" Andromeda said. He nodded, Regulus took to playing exploding snap with Bellatrix, she didn't seem at all impressed.

"What do your Mum and Dad say about Muggles?"

"That they're bad…and they want to steal our magic so we can't be Wizards anymore…" He replied.

"What do you think about them?" She asked, he shrugged. "I have a Wizard friend that's Muggleborn and she knows this place that's really big, and you can play there. Then maybe we could get some ice cream after, I told her you like to play outside so she said I should bring you along sometime, so, maybe Muggles won't be so bad."

"Mum and Dad will be really mad…"

"We're not going to tell them. My parents don't know about it either, We're just going to say we went to the park and stayed away from Muggles okay?"

"That's why Regulus can't come…"

"Yeah…he can come when he's older, I promise, he just wouldn't understand he doesn't need to tell them we were around Muggles if they don't hurt us."

"…Okay…I promise not to tell."

"Always knew you were the best one out of them. Ready then?"

"Yeah." He took her hand as they started down the street. "Can I play in the Mud?"

She laughed. "If you don't get too dirty. I know cleaning spells but nothing too advanced.."

"Cissy said you can't do magic outside of school.." Sirius said, now afraid he'd left his brother in the wrong hands.

"I can't, my friend can though. She just turned Seventeen." they continued walking. "I hope you like my friends."

It didn't take them long to get to the park and when they were close enough for him to tell what it was, he started to get excited. He saw the kids on the swings, going down the slides, playing in sand, playing with things he'd never seen before. She waved to her friend and the closer she got the tighter he held his cousin's hand.

"They won't hurt you Sirius."

"I trust you Dromeda.." He stayed by her side, she expected him to get scared and try to hide behind her the second she was close. "Holly this is my cousin Sirius."

"Hi Sirius." She knelt down to his level, his hold on her hand tightened slightly. "He looks so cute, dressed up all fancy…"

"His parents are old fashioned like mine. He's a fun little guy though, I told him we'd go to the ice cream parlor after…"

"And visit Ted?" She giggled. "I thought that's what you were up to!"

"Shh!"

"Can I go play?" Sirius asked, he was eyeing the playground. "Those things go higher then my training broom…."

"Oh the swings?" Her friend asked, he nodded but said nothing. "Well come on, I'm sure Justin will share with you."

They walked to the swing set, and he looked around, there wasn't an open swing. He let go of his cousin's hand and frowned.

"Justin, can you let Andy's cousin swing?"

"Yeah, I want to go play on the slide." His feet touched the ground and Sirius watched the swing stop. When the boy walked past him he said, quite overjoyed.

"Thanks." The boy looked over at him like he was an idiot.

He sat down on the swing and expected it to start up right away. But to his surprise it didn't move, so he held onto the bars, like the other kids at the part and tried to figure out how to get it to start working.

"Do you want a push Sirius?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah…I don't know how to start it…"

She stepped back behind the swing and leaned in close. "Okay, you need to hold onto those bars really tight, When I push you foreword, push your legs out straight and bend your knees when you come back okay?"

He nodded. She took the bars on the swing, just above his hands and pulled him back, then pushed him foreword. He did exactly what she said, and started laughing. She only pushed him one more time before going back to talk to her friend. She wasn't paying attention when he got bored with the swings and moved to the line fore the slide. His favorite part was when he got enough momentum from the slide to fall into the sandbox. After a few turns of the slide he got bored with it then turned his attention to the sandbox, where a couple of Muggle children were building a sandcastle.

"Where'd Sirius go…" Holly asked suddenly causing Andromeda to widen her eyes in shock.

"I completely forgot!" She looked around. "He has to be playing with one of the kids from your Mum's class." They looked around on the play sets, on the monkey bars, then to the slides and sandbox area, where he was face to face with a bully.

He hadn't meant to hurt this kid, that's what Andromeda had told herself over and over as they left the park. It looked so much worse than it really was. He'd apparently asked Sirius his name, the boy laughed and kicked over the castle, and exclaimed he looked too pretty like a girl to be playing in the sandbox like a boy. So, Sirius went to push past him and play somewhere else, pretending he didn't hurt his feelings, only a light push with accidental magic behind it made this, no so poor bully fall out of the sandbox, on his head and he lost a tooth. She'd only heard him scream, "Freak!"

The further they got from the park, the more he started to feel bad. He walked sluggishly, and it almost caused them to be stuck in the middle of the street while cars were coming. So she'd picked him up, rather roughly, and he started to cry. She felt like a complete idiot standing outside of the ice cream parlor with a blubbering seven year old, who looked like she'd just dug him out of the sandbox.

"What happened to your cousin Andy?"

She stared at Ted Tonks in awe, he came out in full uniform with a small ice cream cone in his hand in an attempt to calm him down. Only it seemed to make him more upset.

"I wanted to be a good boy all day…" He sniffled. "I want ice cream…"

"I brought it for you." He said nicely. "We can get you a better ice cream when you calm down, I'm sure you've been good." He handed him the cone.

"Thanks Ted, he had a run in with a bully, he's home schooled like I was, It was good for him to get out today and play with someone different.."

"He looks like he had fun." He looked him over, and laughed a little, he had so much sand on his shirt it looked like the color faded, it was even in his hair. "Might be a good idea to clean him up a bit before handing him over to his folks. Seems like he's in a better mood, it's slow so it won't be too long before I get off work."

"You feel better?" She asked, he nodded, nearly finished with the ice cream.

"What's your name?" Ted asked nicely.

"Sirius.."

"That's a nice name. How old are you?"

"I'm Seven."

"Well those cones are for three year olds right? I think we could get you and ice cream more fit for a Seven year old."

"Can I have more ice cream Andromeda?" he asked. "Please…?"

"Yeah, do you know what kind you want?" He seemed confused when Ted stepped behind the counter.

"Chocolate." He said without hesitation.

"What do you like with Chocolate ice cream?" Ted asked taking a nice sized scoop of chocolate ice cream and putting it in the dish.

"Chocolate cake and chocolate milk." He said a little too enthusiastically.

Andromeda smiled at him. "He means what do you want on it, do you want marshmallows, or nuts, or whipped cream, or cherries…"

"Yeah, cake and whipped cream and strawberries and chocolate cake and chocolate pudding Berite Bots beans.."

Ted started to laugh. "All right, I don't think we have quite all that here, but I promise to fix it up really ice for you okay?"

"I'm going to find Holly and get him cleaned up the Hogwarts way."

They all sat down at the table, she was surprised Ted had been able to get off of work half an hour early. They ate their ice cream while watching Sirius pick the gummy worms off his ice cream.

"I hope his parents won't mind that much chocolate, but I had to cover it in cookie crumbs after seeing him covered from head to toe in sand, I just had to." he said with a laugh. "I thought the worms were a nice touch."

"I'm saving them for last they're guarding my ice cream from the Dementors." He said in his most mature voice.

"I don't think there are Dementors anywhere near here." Andromeda said.

"Dromeda, is Ted a Muggle?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm a wizard, my parents are Muggles though." Sirius watched him carefully.

"Do Muggles really steal magic from Wizards?" He asked.

"Well, Holly and I haven't had any problems, so I don't think Muggles can steal magic. I do think you need to be careful around everyone though, I'm sure there are Muggles who wouldn't be very nice to Wizards, just like there are Wizards who aren't very nice to Muggles."

"Or there are people like that mean kid at the park…that are just mean to everyone." Andromeda said.

"I didn't mean to use magic…He was really mean and disserved it but I wasn't trying to be a bad boy."

"I know, you're a good boy. I wonder what your parents are going to do if you don't get into Slytherin, you'd be the first I'm sure…Slytherins wouldn't stand up to bullies, sometimes I wish I'd of gotten sorted into Gryffindor."

"I think he'd be pretty well suited for Gryffindor, takes a lot of bravery to play with a playground full of Muggles." Holly replied.

"Mum and Dad would be mad, I have to do what they say…." Sirius replied unhappily now deciding it was the right time to eat the gummy worms.

"The sorting doesn't work that way." Andromeda said after a moment of silence. "It looks at who you are Sirius, and then it tells you want house you should be in. We've all been in Slytherin so far because our parents made us into people that would get sorted into Slytherin. You've always been a bit different, cheeky, energetic, brave…"

"Like when I told Bella she sings like a banshee and makes the whole family think we're going to die." He said happily.

They laughed. "Oh I bet he makes her very happy with that." Ted replied. "She always treats us so wonderfully at school…"

"She's really great to Sirius too, isn't she? Just before we got to the park she chased him around, because he told his brother she was going to wipe his memory."

"I don't like Bella, she's always mean to me and treats Regulus like he's daft. So I make her mad." He ate some more ice cream.

"You like Andromeda though, since your being so good." Holly said Sirius nodded in agreement, but as he was aware of the fact that his ice cream was melting, so he was in a hurry to finish it off.

"I think we all like Dromeda." Ted replied causing her to blush.

"Oh yes, and some of us like her more than others." Holly added.

Sirius was in the sitting room when his parents came back. To their surprise, he was sitting with Regulus and reading a book out loud.

"Where are Bella and Cissy?" Cygnus asked.

"Cissy complained Sirius was reading too loudly for her to do her school work and Bella isn't happy because he wouldn't read what she wanted him to."

"What did she want him to read?"

"Her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, they'd both be having nightmares for the rest of the week with the advanced stuff she's studying. I just gave him a book more age appropriate."

"How were they?" Walburga asked.

"Bella said Regulus was good until he realized we went to the park without him then he cried until she gave him some cookies. Sirius was awfully perfect, until Bella saw we came back and she called him a hell spawn, and they've both been perfect since then."

"You made sure to keep him away from Muggles?" Cygnus replied sternly.

"He wouldn't go anywhere near them, he said his Mum and Dad wouldn't approve. He's really been perfect, gave him a treat."

"He usually isn't too bad," Orion said suddenly more to his wife than anyone else. "Alphard doesn't have any problems with him either."

"We'll see you again on Christmas then, if not before."

They'd only made it back home before he decided to ask. It hadn't been a big subject while they ate their ice cream, and he would only be more curious if he waited. "Dad, Mum, what would happen if I got sorted into a something that wasn't Slytherin?"

"You won't son, don't worry about it. You're a pure blood, surely that's the most important thing the sorting hat looks for." His father replied. "Did Andromeda talk to you about Hogwarts?"

"Only a little…"

After dinner lead to uncomfortable questions. Both boys knew better than to bother their father while he read the paper. It put him in a bad mood, and was probably the only time he would yell with such force it surpassed their mother's volume. So, the sat at the kitchen table and played a game of exploding snap.

"How many times did you beat Bella Reg?" he asked.

"Lots of times. I think maybe ten, how come you guys left without me? I wanted to play outside too…"

"Well…Dromeda said you might be too excited by the park to stay away from the Muggles. He lied, "Next time we see her we can go again and you can come too."

"Your Father decided were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." His mother said "He said if your both good tomorrow, you can have some ice cream."

"Really?" Regulus asked as if it had been the highlight of his day. "Dads the best! It's been so long since we had ice cream…Remember the last time Siri? Dad teased you and said Dementors came into the store, and when you looked away he took a bite." He laughed.

"At least I didn't cry like a baby when he tried mine."

"BE…nice...." Walburga scolded. She took a seat next to Sirius, likely so she could send him to his room before he had the chance to do anything too irritating.

"How come we're going to Diagon Alley Mum?" He asked before sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Your Father was considering replacing your training broom…."

"REALLY WITH A REAL BROOM!?!?!" Both he and Regulus were overjoyed by the news.

"No, you can have a real broom after your first year, there's no point in you having one unless you can use it."

"Oh…" He sulked.

"He thinks your getting really good with the ones you have so, we should let you have new ones that can go a bit higher and faster…"

"But if you get one for just Siri we can't race anymore…He'll always beat me…"

"You'll be getting one for Christmas." She stood and went to where he was to comfort him. "Anything that's good enough for your brother is fine for you." She kissed his cheek and went out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Yeah, and she can't really stop me from letting you use mine when she doesn't sit outside with us."

Sirius added. "I'll tell Dad we need real brooms, we're big now right? You haven't fallen off since Kreacher scared you."

"Yeah…You can tell him we need brooms and I'll tell him for my Birthday we need things for Quiddich! It'll be great, we'll have lots of practice before school we'll be the best!"

"Yeah we will. We'll be ruling the school by the time Cissy leaves Hogwarts."

"Come on Regulus, get ready for bed and start you nightly reading. Everything you need is in Mum and Dad's bedroom for you. You won't get scared by a mean ghost again."

"Your bathrooms just as scary there's that big snake faucet in the tub, when it's covered with bubbles it makes me cry…."Regulus replied.

"Bubbles are for babies…" Sirius teased.

"What's that make you then Sirius? You wanted a bubble bath last night." His mother scolded. He crossed his arms and turned his head away from her in a disapproving manner. Regulus giggled.

"Okay Mum." He smiled and headed up the kitchen stairs.

"Your bed clothes are on our bed, and make sure to brush your teeth." She called after him, as soon as she heard the footsteps above them she turned to her oldest son. "I'm very curious about Andromeda, Sirius dear. Did she talk to you about Muggles?"

"Well yeah, she asked what I thought about them and I told her you and Dad say they're bad." He looked back over at her, she stared coldly at him.

"Cygnus said he was worried, she has very inappropriate friends, did you see any of her friends or was it just the two of you at the park?"

"Yeah, just me and Dromeda, and she made sure Muggles didn't come by me. I like Dromeda, she's not bad…" Sirius argued.

"You would tell us if she were bringing you around bad influences right? You'd tell your Mum and Dad if she were letting you play with Muggles because we don't want you to lose your magic, without your magic you wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts, and that would just be awful, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah Mum…I'm a good boy.."

"All right." She kissed the top of his head. "Your Dad's waiting for you."

Regulus often left his door open so he knew when Sirius came back upstairs. Sometimes their father would tell him things about the ministry when they did the crossword. The news always somehow made him excited, their parents never talked to them about what his Dad did at work. But it also made him very jealous his older brother is the only one of them he shared this information with. He had to get ready for bed first, be tucked in first, and they fussed over how he slept. He did try to sneak downstairs once, his Dad didn't seem to mind in the least, as his Mother had convinced him she would. He let them both sit in his lap, and everything would have been fine had Sirius agreed to share the Quill. His brother however was determined Regulus couldn't spell the word Quaffle, which had been true at the time, but surely his Dad would of helped. So his Father tried to reason with them, telling him he could spell it to Regulus and he could write, then he would do the next one, it might have worked had Regulus not grabbed the Quill from his hand as soon as he dipped it in the ink and spilt the whole jar on his Father. That was the last time he'd been whipped, he remembered quite clearly.

After that horrible accident, he'd just gone to his bed and read out loud to himself, making sure he'd write down words he didn't know so he could ask his mother about them. He'd learned she was in a lot better of a mood if he came to her with questions. It also hadn't been long until Kreacher took to coming up to check on him, he didn't realize how long he'd been checking on him until his mother pushed him too hard. In an attempt to prove he could do anything his brother could, she gave him the book he had just finished, his Father imputed his advice, telling her it was far to early, he wasn't able to read that type of book. She argued he was just as bright as Sirius and wouldn't let her down, he got through about six pages and then burst into tears, his list had so many words on it he didn't know he barely understood what was happening in the story and he wanted his brother to come help, but he was forbidden to do anything to help him. Kreacher did though, he helped him understand the words, which were too advanced. It wasn't long however, until he wasn't interested in just reading with his house elf, and when Sirius was being punished, by being assigned extra reading by himself, he'd taught Kreacher how to play exploding snap. He was becoming very fond of his house elf.

"You came from Grandpa Pollox so, you always helped my Mum with things?" He asked his book was open on his bed sheets, the house elf stood uncertainly in his doorway.

"Of course, and Master Alphard and Master Cygnus."

"Uncle Cygnus doesn't have a house elf, did Dad have a house elf when he was my age?

"Master Cygnus and Master are not very fond of house elves.. Master rarely orders Kreacher to do anything."

Regulus was surprised he sounded upset. "Well that's good right? You clean all day and make us really good meals, so he gives you a break."

"House elves live to serve our masters, Master Regulus. Mistress makes sure Kreacher has things to clean and work to do, Master comes home, and Kreacher only has to get the table ready for dinner, clean up and shine Master's shoes…"

"If your bored you could always organize my chocolate frog cards." He pulled the box out from under his bed, and handed it to him. "But you have to be really quiet.. Mum has us making potions so I have to remember what all these things in this book are.."

"Of course Master."

He picked up his book again and looked over the pictures, afraid he'd forget them all in two days time when he was expected to know them. Sirius told him to ignore the core of the book for right now, and told him the only potions their Mother had them make were so simple he would recognize the ingredients. He felt unnerved, maybe his brother was teasing, she'd stressed how important it was for him to know everything in that book, but then his father had said if he didn't know them before Hogwarts, it would be hard, and it was the technique that was important, knowing how to chop, mix and patiently wait for the potions that he wanted them to learn. He heard footsteps and looked up from his book, his brother stood in the doorway eyeing Kreacher.

"Dad said some bloke at the Ministry said the Nimbus broom people made a whole set of training brooms that are better than ours. Dad said when I get mine, he and Mum can adjust it so it can go as high and fast as they want me to with their wand. He said it looks just like a Quiddich broom!"

"Can I try it? I won't let anything happen to it.."

"I don't have it yet, Mum could still tell him I've been the worst son ever so he won't get it for me." He crossed his arms. "I'm going to be good, then when she tells Dad I'm always bad she sounds like she's just being mean."

"But they wouldn't get you something else for your birthday, right Siri? They always get us something big, and an outfit and a new book and a bag of bertie bott beans. I think she was just saying if she doesn't think either of us is being good we can't have ice cream."

"We can have really good ice cream tomorrow. You told Mum you really like ice cream right?"

Regulus shrugged. Sirius thought he made it plainly obvious every time she mentioned ice cream, with how excited he got, but they rarely got it as a treat. "Mum didn't like giving us cake until I told her I really like it. Maybe she'd give us more ice cream if you told her."

"Mum and Dad like you better…you do more accidental magic…"

Sirius laughed. "I don't think they like me better. Dad always asks me about you, you shouldn't be afraid of him he's not going to punish you unless you do something bad.."

"Mum says he doesn't like being bothered.."

"Well when he's reading or eating, but when he says something to you, you don't have to run up to your room scared."

"He always sounds mad.."

"But if you don't do anything wrong he shouldn't scare you. That's just how Dads are, they make you scared because it's what they do." He strode over to his brother and gave him a hug. "I have to get ready for bed…they'll be real angry if we're talking when they come up.."

"Yeah…" He was hesitant to let go even though he knew they'd both be in trouble.

Sirius lounged in his bed, he put all of his pillows against the bed frame so he could relax. His parents would scold him the second they saw it, they'd tell him reading like that would only hurt his eyes. The first time his mother said it he replied, well Dad reads and he doesn't hurt his eyes. He heard him Mum knock on Regulus' door, so he started to move his pillows back to their proper position, he fluffed a couple out again, to give them the impression he hadn't dirtied his room since Kreacher cleaned it.

"You leave your door open for me?" His father asked, Sirius turned from what he was doing and smiled.

"What were you doing…" He asked, now heading over to his bed, arms crossed. "You better not be hiding something of your brothers…or candy you nicked from the kitchen.."

"No Sir, I just…" His father reached his arm behind the pillows and nodded.

"How's your reading?" he sat on his bed.

"Good…"

"How many pages did you read?"

"About eight…I was telling Regulus about the broom so.."

"Knew it was a bad idea to mention it, too excited, we're going to look at it, we're not going to buy it until we know it's a good broom…"

"I know." He smiled. "I told him that I might not get it but it sounds great Dad."

"Yes, your Mum thinks it's also a much better form of punishment. I mean why take your broom from you and make you sit inside when we can make it hover like a baby's toy broom…"

He frowned. "I don't want it to do that."

"Or make it go slower than your brothers so you can't win races with him…"

"I don't like that idea either." he crossed his arms and huffed.

He laughed. "Well, you'll just have to settle for being a good boy then. You can't let your brother fly on it when we fix it for you though, you understand? We wouldn't want him to get hurt."

"He won't get hurt…"

"He might…you want your broom to go faster, and faster and your very brave if you fall. I think he'd rather fly higher, so he can see more but he's not as brave, so if it goes too high he might get scared and maybe he'd let go and cry a lot, then your Mum will think you knocked him off his broom…."

"I don't do that I'm a good big brother."

"Yes you are." He pulled his comforter to his side and Sirius laid down, letting him tuck him into bed. "All warm?"

"Yeah…." He yawned. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too." He smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

Yeah, I don't exactly know how cannon this seems as we know nothing about his parents except they drove him crazy and his mom screams a lot. I like the idea of him having a parent he likes, of course everything changed when he went to Hogwarts anyway. Comments and Reviews are awesome, if you give me feedback, I may very well be motivated to write something crazy and awesome. Also, this is really my first time writing something from the perspective of a boy, and it hasn't been too hard this far in, I hope I keep him to his character.


	2. The House of Black

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of it's character belong to JK Rowling. I only wish I owned Sirius Black.

I've decided to post this chapter now because I have hope it will help me finish the next one. I have the tendency to be unmotivated, if you read my Lily Fanfic I'm sure you've noticed by how long it's taken me to get those up.

Chapter One: The House of Black

He knew their schedule well, he learned quickly when a good time was to finish his adventures. His parents didn't mind too much if he slipped out between lunch and when his Father came home, but it was a small four hour gateway in which to interact with the outside world. He'd only grown close to a few people he was allowed to escape with. His Uncle Alphard, and his cousin Andromeda, unfortunately Andromeda was no longer on good terms with them. He liked visiting his Uncle the most, he had a very fond memory of just a few weeks ago, they went to celebrate his acceptance into Hogwarts by going to a nice Muggle Restaurant, he talked their ears off about Muggles, what they wore, the way they talked, the types of food they tried, his parents were angrier by the second. He honestly thought they sent him a howler, he didn't understand why they were surprised, he had done the same for Andromeda that's where he got the idea. He sent he a letter all about the night, how happy he was to go to Hogwarts soon, and he asked so many questions. That inspired her visit today. He knew not to ask his Mom, she'd throw her out of the house, she'd been mad because she recently married a "Muggle". He welcomed her into the house, asked her question upon question before they got into the sitting room with the tapestry.

"Personally I'd like to burn the tapestry." Sirius said bitterly to his cousin Andromeda.

"She'd never forgive you for that. Cheer up, you're going to Hogwarts soon. You'll go months without having a glance at it."

"They're already mad you know, because I've been owling you.. Mum's been a bloody wanker about the whole thing."

She patted his head and sighed. "Of course she is. Marrying a wizard that isn't a pureblood is treachery to her. I don't mind you talking to me in the least. You're my favorite cousin."

"I won't get into Slytherin." He replied suddenly. He hugged her tightly she smiled.

"Every Black's been in Slytherin. I was and I didn't turn out like them. You'll make lots of friends that aren't like them." That seemed to bring a smile to his face before they left the room, and the tapestry alone. "How's Regulus?"

He merely shrugged there had to be some way to trick the sorting hat. His parents would be furious, but he loved a challenge. They were too old fashioned, and by old fashioned he meant Dark Ages. Just last night he was reprimanded for talking to one of the neighbors. He didn't understand why, the boy had a remote controlled car. He just wanted to see how fast it could go. Too bad Regulus already went back inside to tell Mummy and Daddy. Damn traitor, he knew he was interested in it too. He knew that's why his parents didn't like him as much. He didn't want to follow them blindly, at Hogwarts he was determined to talk to Muggleborn wizards. After all who cared what his parents thought? They couldn't do anything while he was in the school.

It took him the majority of an hour but he finally lost them. Sirius was quite happy as he stood outside of Quality Quiddich Supplies. He had his things, books, robes, cauldron, potions ingredients; rubbish, all of it. But he wouldn't be able to have a broomstick like he wanted. So he stood outside the window and looked over the new brooms, debating which would be best for him. He wanted Regulus to have come to the store with him, he was really the only friend he had, he'd miss him horribly.

"We'll get you a broomstick next year. Then you can play Quiddich for the Slytherin team…" His mother said happily, running a hand through his hair.

He cut his mother off. "Who says I'm going to be in Slytherin." He looked up at her an annoyed expression on his face.

"You will be in Slytherin…Just like all of your noble ancestors…" She replied sternly as if she could read the future.

He scoffed loudly then went back to staring at the brooms in Quality Quiddich Supplies. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled away, the next thing he knew they were back at the house. Damn side by side apparation.

"Go to your room now." She yelled at him. He gladly went up the stairs and slammed the door behind him. Good riddance, he thought bitterly and he laid on his bed. He knew what would happen next, she'd sob to his father about how he was disrespectful and how bad he was. Then he'd get a long winded speech about how he should be a good boy and subject himself to brainwashing like his brother who was no trouble at all. He rolled over onto his back and sighed. This couldn't be how all wizard families were.

He woke up less than two hours later, because of the loud banging on his door.

"Yeah…." he said groggily.

"Your Mother said we need to talk." His father said in a voice that made him frown.

"I don't think we need to…" He mumbled when he opened the door, he didn't make eye contact, he knew the fierce looks he had when he was mad.

"She said you were being disrespectful." He pulled him out of his room by his shirt. "Were you being disrespectful son?"

"A little…" He feigned sniffling. "But I just….I'm excited about Hogwarts Dad…."

"And you don't want to be in Slytherin house why?" He didn't loosen his grip. "Why can't you ever be a good boy?"

"Grandma said boys are more difficult at my age.." He said unsurely, half expecting to be smacked.

"Your brother always does as he's told. He doesn't talk back." He let go of his shirt and crossed his arms. "Can you behave long enough to have dinner, or should I just send you back to bed?"

"I'm hungry Dad.." He whined. "I didn't eat a good breakfast or lunch…"

His father glared at him, he wasn't much for feeling sorry for anyone, ever, even when he felt really sick as a small child, if it interfered with what he wanted to do, he should be punished.

"Why didn't you eat well?" He asked in an unfamiliar tone.

"Mum was mad because Andromeda came over…she wanted to see if I needed anything for Hogwarts still…" He replied.

"Did you ask her to come over, you know how we feel about her Sirius. Dinner with your Uncle was inappropriate enough for you. You don't understand about Muggles, your too young to…"

"I only got a few bites of my toast, then Mum sent me up to my room. I was real hungry at lunch, but Mum said we couldn't have more than some soup and a bit of Sandwich because dinner would be big…"

He sighed after much deliberation. "All right. But I don't want you to say anything unless your spoken to and no cheek, or your coming right back up to your room."

"Yes Sir…." He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked down the stairs, his father behind him. When he got to the dinning room he made eye contact with his Grandparents and smiled.

"My goodness Orion, each time I see him he looks more and more like you."

"Excited about Hogwarts Sirius?" His grandfather asked when he took a seat.

"Yeah." he grinned. "I'm going to start packing my trunk tomorrow. Mum had it sent back, they spelt my name wrong, and they forgot the crest."

"How'd they spell it S-e-r-io-u-s?" Regulus teased.

"No, they spelt my middle name wrong. They spelt it O-r-y-a-n, do you think they thought we were Irish?" he and Regulus laughed.

"Don't say stupid things." His mother replied crossly.

"Sorry Mother…" He replied in a sad tone causing his Grandmother to intervene.

"Oh Walburga dear, he's just a curious boy, aren't you? He'll make us proud yet."

"I'll try…" His mother set down a plate of food in front of him and gave him a nasty look before he picked up his fork and started his dinner.

"Thanks Mum, Sorry I was bad before, I just want a broomstick…I bet lots of first years have them, even thought they can bring them to school."

"Maybe if your good this school year someone will get you one for your birthday." His Grandfather said, his father nodded in agreement. Everyone else was starting on their desert course, making him look foreword to it more.

He took another bite of his potatoes. "Why can't first years have brooms Dad? We take flying lessons right? We like Quiddich too…"

"Phineas always said the first years grades were poor if they were allowed to play." His Grandmother replied. Sirius ate in silence while smirking about what he wanted to say next, as it would be cheeky he didn't but his father watched him curiously. He ate his steak, most of his potatoes and some peas by the time everyone else had finished their dessert, he was debating if the temptation of the five layer chocolate cake were worth the comment he wanted to make. His parents were such good hosts they ushered his grandparents into the living room, along with Regulus, so he could finish his dinner in peace, or because they knew he was thinking of something cheeky to say.

"Dad?" He asked before he was out of the door.

"…Yes…"

"Phineas as in Phineaus Nigellus my great-great grandfather, the one that makes you and Mum cousins?"

"What did I tell you before you came down to dinner?" he replied angrily. He was sure his father was heard by everyone in the next room.

He took another bite of his steak. "I'm just curious…"

"Back to your room when your done with dinner. I don't want you offending your Grandparents, again."

"I already promised I wouldn't call them Granddad Uncle Arcturus and Grandmum Aunt Melania again." He whined.

He sighed and shook his head. "Kreacher, when my idiot son finishes his peas make sure he goes to his room and doesn't have a slice of his the cake his grandmother made."

"Yes Master." he bowed deeply and Sirius rolled his eyes. His Father left the room slamming the door behind him.

"Kreacher, can I have the pepper, a glass of water and some cake?" He said happily.

The house elf stared at him a minuet. "Master said the young Master can't have cake."

"Just the cake Grandma, did Mum make cake?" He took another bite of steak. "Where's my water? Are you disobeying orders from me?"

Kreacher scurried to the other side of the kitchen muttering to himself. Sirius continued to eat his meal. He was just about finished when Kreacher brought him his glass of water, he took a drink of it, trying hard to think of something wrong with it. His father peered into the room.

"Do you want to say goodbye? You probably won't see them again until Christmas with school."

"Sure Dad." He hopped out of his seat and strode to the door.

"Goodbye Grandma." he gave her a hug, his father eyed him carefully. He broke the hug then went to hug his Grandpa. "Bye Grandpa."

"Congratulations on your letter." he replied "Learn well from all you teachers and study hard."

"I will. I can't wait to use my wand." he smiled.

After they disapparated his mother rounded on him. "Must you always be so troublesome? All your rubbish in Diagon Alley, then you sleep through dinner, and say rubbish about your grandparents. Your brothers been no trouble at all."

His father sat in his favorite chair and let out a long sigh. He opened up the evening Prophet, sparking Sirius interest, but his mother was still cross.

"I told you I'm sorry." he frowned.

"Yes, but when you say your sorry, you often don't mean it." She replied sharply. It was true, but he knew better to agree.

He just looked over the arm of his Dad's chair at the crossword. It took him a few minuets to figure out he was still there.

"Your done with dinner?"

"Yes sir." he replied, he was watching the quill move across the boxes.

"Tired?" he asked certainly aware of what his attention was drawn to.

He shook his head then rested it on the arm of his chair. Orion smiled lightly.

"Want to help me with the crossword?"

"Yeah." This was probably the only time he wouldn't get yelled at. When he sat with his Dad to do the crossword he didn't get yelled at. There were a few times when he was younger, he'd plan his pranks to his brother around the crossword. Once in the early morning, then again at night. His mother would storm in the room absolutely furious Regulus' hair was singed, or that he was locked outside in the rain. But his father didn't like being bothered when he was in the middle, so if they were doing the crossword, he'd hear her bellowing, then yell back in the same angry manner, "Well he's being good now, no need to punish him.'

"What's number three across."

Sirius looked toward the bottom and read it out loud. "A person born to a wizarding family who can't perform magic. Five letters, a Squib."

"Yeah, you want to write it in?" he handed him the quill and he marked the boxes.

"What's seven down?" Is it a spell?" Sirius asked.

"Agumenti. Yeah, it's a spell, it conjures water, you'll learn it at Hogwarts."

Sirius wrote that in the boxes then gave the quill back to his father, who laughed.

"You don't know any of the other ones?" he shook his head.

"Number seventeen across is Flurish and Blotts, that's where we bought your school books." He wrote the name in his boxes.

"Now which one should we do?" Orion asked.

"Four down, it's two words the third letter is I. It's an ingredient in Age Tonic."

"I thought you told him to go straight to bed?" Walburga said sharply when she came back into the room.

"Did when he was misbehaving. He's not doing anything wrong now dear."

"He isn't doing anything wrong…yet…."

He seemed to ignore her while thinking up an answer to the crossword. "Abione Syrup? Eleven letters?"

"Yeah. It's Eleven letters."

He heard Walburga scoff before she went back into the kitchen.

"What's Mum doing?" Sirius asked.

He lifted his quill from the paper. "Getting ready for dinner tomorrow. Since your trunk wasn't ready so she can't cook all day tomorrow. I think she wanted to take you to get your haircut before school, it's getting long.

"Then it's September first…"

"You nervous?"

"No," Sirius lied. "I want to go to school, I want to make friends…" he yawned.

"I hope you want to do the work as well. Andromeda just graduated, but Narcissa's still there. You'll make friends, you're a pure blood, everyone knows a famous Black…your Grandparents donated money to Hogwarts, and to the Ministry, we're so well respected…" He looked down, noticing his son fell asleep.

He pulled his trunk down the hallway like all of the other students. He scoffed at the girls who giggled as he walked past them. Quickly he opened the compartment nearest to him and leapt inside.

"There a troll out there? Oh! I bet someone got a hold of those new stink bomb fireworks. Mum wouldn't buy me any." He said sadly.

Sirius started to laugh. "No, it's just, the girls in the next compartment looked like they were going to invite me there, and well., they looked annoying. But wouldn't that be wicked? Have a few of those go off in the Great Hall during the feast?"

The other boy started laughing. "Good one. I got a bunch of dung bombs we can set off in the dungeons."

"What night do you want to do that? I'm in." He replied happily. "Maybe we could switch the signs for the bathrooms too."

"That'd be worth a laugh." The boy seemed to think on it a moment. "Maybe I can find a spell to create a vomiting toilet, you know, you flush they spit up. We'll put those by the dungeons too."

They started to laugh again, ignoring the door opening again and a girl came in and sat across from them.

"I bet the castle has loads of secret passages. If I get lucky I'll go to Hogesmeade every weekend." Sirius said happily.

"I'm going to figure out how to raid the kitchens. Nick some of the good stuff only the teachers get."

"Firewhisky?" They both laughed again. ignoring the boy that was now there, talking to the girl.

"When I'm Quiddich Captain I'll treat the team to Firewhisky. Heck, if I can find it why wait?"

"You'd better be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?"

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" The boy said turning to Sirius.

"My whole families been in Slytherin," Sirius said.

"Blimey," he replied. "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my Dad."

The boy on the other side of the compartment made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny that brainy.."

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as your neither." replied cutting him off with a smirk.

James roared with laughter. The girl sat up, rather flushed, and looked between they boy on the opposite side of the compartment with dislike. They left the compartment moments later and the boys went back to their conversation from before.

"But seriously mate. Don't cause any trouble without me. We'll be a team. My names James by the way."

"I'm Sirius." he smirked and extended his hand. James took it and they shook firmly like business partners signing a very important deal. "Lets give Slytherin hell."

Sirius was almost instantly sorted into Gryffindor. He saved James a spot at the table knowing he'd be there shortly. He hadn't been at Hogwarts a day and he'd already made a friend. It wouldn't be too long until he made a few more. He waved happily and cheered with the other Gryffindors. He watched the red headed girl from the train, as soon as she sat down he was ready to apologize, but she'd have none of it. She crossed her arms and turned away. Lupin sat close to her, he figured he had to know her from somewhere, it wasn't close, as she was chatting with some girls. Pettigrew looked terrified when everyone roared with cheers and pat his back. He felt bad, but he told James before he got into the great hall he'd save him a seat. As soon as James was sorted, as he was last the rush of excitement was larger than before, Sirius patted him on the back and they kept whispering back and forth to each other plans for their dorm room.

"Do you think McGonagal would care if we set up some intruder charms?" James teased. "Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll just be the two of us."

"She seems like she's as strict as my Mum, I'd be afraid to make her too mad mate." Sirius said. "Bet you anything I get a Howler tomorrow."

"Why? We're not going to get into anything tonight. I mean really, we have to plan these things. Pranks are only good if everyone remembers you for them." James replied with a laugh. Sirius smiled lightly but as the got to the top of the dormitory steps, he looked a little put off.

"My parents were really set on me going in Slytherin. That's why I'm going to get a howler, it'll be, 'How dare you not be in Slytherin, you're a disgrace to the family..'"

James frowned, Sirius picked his bed instantly, as they were the last two into their room. He watched the other boys organize their things for the next day but did nothing.

"If they're that awful I can write to my Mum and have her send a letter, It should work I'm a pureblood too, she was even in Slytherin, I don't know how, the sorting hat must have been broken that year."

"It won't help though…They'll just be furious at you parents too. It won't matter too much anyway, Dumbledore won't make me switch and he's not going to let them pull me out of school so…"

James nodded, as Sirius continued to tell him that the worst they could do is lock him in his room, where he'd just be bored for the summer, but it wouldn't matter after the breaks and the summer were over, he'd just come back to school. After he finished ranting, the boys both sent letters to their parents. James made sure to mention to his parents about Sirius' predicament.

He didn't sleep incredibly well. Surprisingly he didn't even think it was because he was in a new place, adjusting to four other boys being his room mates as opposed to living on his own in a room just for him, doing what he liked. No, it was because as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, he was terrified he would go to breakfast to find his parents ready to pull him from the school. Then he'd never learn magic, and he'd be locked in his room forever. He spent a bit of time writing his name in his textbooks, if they did make him come home, at least he could try teaching himself his first year, they couldn't return them. He didn't really say anything as the other boys woke up and got ready for classes, he didn't know what to say, he connected instantly with James, mostly because they liked the same things, Quiddich, and pranks were at the top of their lists. Maybe James could still come and visit him if he had to leave…He said he was a pureblood after all. James yawned loudly before he sat up in his bed and reached for his glasses.

"Blimey mate, did you sleep at all, you look dead tired." James said. "Something wrong with the bed, mine isn't as great as the one I have back home. But its in better shape then I thought it would be."

"The beds fine. I just.."

"You nervous? Magic will be a breeze! It's just getting through the teachers droning on and on for hours we'll have trouble with." James replied as if it were the problem. Sirius couldn't help but smile. "We should get own to breakfast, we're getting our schedules, I hope we don't get History of Magic right away, I'll probably fall asleep in the class everyday. Everyone says its boring."

"What do you expect from a ghost?" Sirius replied. James shrugged before getting dressed in a hurry. By the time they left the common room was empty. They were quiet the entire way down to the great hall. It was likely because they'd all ready ran through everything they could think of the day before. They just didn't have much to say until classes started then they'd have a lot more to say. When they sat down he noticed the older student reading the Daily Prophet. Suddenly and owl swooped down, he looked over at it, frightened.

"My folks sent a response. Looks like a parcel too." James grinned and pet the familiar bird. He untied the parcel, took his letter and the bird whoed gratefully. He opened the letter and read it while another bird landed in front of him. He knew this one was his and groaned, fortunately for him today wasn't a day where he'd get a howler. He opened it up.

Dear Sirius,

We aren't that disappointed you got into Gryffindor. Despite the years of rivalry between the houses it would be a close second to Slytherin. We're actually very glad you've made friends with James Potter. I'm sure he'll be able to keep you on track, and with the other purebloods. We were so surprised to hear from his mother you expected a howler from us when you haven't done anything wrong, yet. Must you always make it sound like we're awful to you?

He rolled his eyes and thought about wadding the paper up and throwing it into the fire in the common room, which would actually give it a use when he was shocked by what he read next.

Regulus said he already misses you. Make sure you take some time to write to him.

"No Howler mate?" James asked. Sirius nodded, he was smiling as he scooped some eggs onto his plate. "My mum sent some chocolates and a batch of cookies. Excellent for class."

"What'd your parents say?" Sirius asked before taking a few bites of the eggs, feeling relieved.

"Just that they always knew I'd be in Gryffindor, they're glad that I'm making friends my mum wants me to write everyday. No chance of that, no one writes to their Mum once a day, maybe a couple times a week. But really I'm Eleven not five.."

Sirius laughed. "Your Mummy just misses her Jamie…" He laughed even louder when he saw the face James made.

"Never call me that again mate, sounded just like her. Half expect her to come pinch my cheeks and coo at me." He groaned. "See your upset your parents don't like you enough, my mum likes me too much."

"Well at least your Mum isn't married to her cousin." James had just taken a drink of his Pumpkin juice when he said it, he started laughing and many people looked over at the two boys like they were insane. Sirius just smiled lightly.

"Nah. My dad was in Gryffindor, maybe that's one of the things the sorting hat looks for when your being sorted. How far your willing to go to have pure blood children." Sirius smirked but didn't laugh, he frowned. "Your parents aren't really cousins are they?"

"No,or so they say, it goes back a generation. But their grandparents were brothers. I don't know what it makes them other than crazy."

"My Mum said we're related. My Aunt Pollux is your Grandma…She knows your family, guess that's why she was in Slytherin. We don't really see them much though… I always thought it was because Dad was busy at the Ministry and Mum was a healer. But if they had a kid my age I don't get it.."

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe they were afraid my Mum would try to get you engaged to one of my cousins."

James laughed. "We see Aunt Cassiopeia and Uncle Marius a lot though. Maybe she just…didn't get along well with her…"

Sirius shrugged. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence except for when people around them would ask for something and they'd pass it to them. When McGonagal came around with schedules was the next time they started to chatter down the hall excited.

"Potions then Double Transfiguration, History of Magic then lunch, then Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Herbology. Do you reckon Defense is really jinxed by You Know Who?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, I think they just keep hiring pushovers. Then they give us detention and can't handle the way we act so, after a year they decide they hate teenagers and leave." James replied happily. When they got into the dungeons he frowned. "Great we have potions with Slytherins…" He patted Sirius on the back. "At least you'll see who and all your related to."

"Hahaha. Your related them to them to you know. Lets make a pact mate, we're breaking this vicious cycle and marring Muggles." Sirius replied. He held out his hand and they shook hands firmly before they took their seats.

Sirius lounged in his four poster bed. His parents sent him a howler two weeks ago because he wasn't in Slytherin. The nice thing was, James told his parents about it; he specifically wrote, my friend, Sirius Black, his Mum got a reply right away from Mrs. Potter. He got as close to an apology as he could ever ask for. They wouldn't be proud but at least they weren't making his life hell. They were however happy, he had a pure blood friend, they assumed James would lead him in the right direction, after all, his mother was part of the noble house of Black.

"See mate. I get detention and my Mum sends me cookies." James said to Sirius who scoffed.

"My dear Mum would send me poisoned cookies. Nah, maybe mind control cookies….I'd toss them regardless." James smirked and offered him some. He took a couple and smirked.

"So far in two weeks, we've managed to set potions on fire, blow up the bathroom on the third floor, give Snivillus boils, change the Slytherin crest into a donkey, convince six first year students The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is You Know Who…"

Sirius interrupted James after he finished the cookies. "Not to mention we broke into the kitchens at midnight for the past three days, we convinced Filtch his shoes were jinxed and were going to try and bite his feet off. We almost got to Hogesmeade…we'd of had butterbeer had McGonagal not caught us…."

He stopped when the door opened they shared a room with two other boys. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they had another roomate the first night but they scared him off when James and Sirius lit all the fireworks James has off in their dorm. He was a bit suspicious of Lupin, but all in all he didn't seem bad, he defiantly wasn't intimidated by them which Sirius thought was good. They both knew Peter was, but James liked the attention he gave every time he did anything, so he was okay with it.

"Remus, want to help us with a project? It would help to have three bright.."

"No Thanks James, my Mum's still furious about the last detention."

"We won't get you detention." He looked over at James skeptically. "We won't get caught. Well…you won't Sirius and I found a passage to what we think is Hogesmeade. We thought we might try making a map."

Sirius nodded and took another cookie. "How fantastic would it be to have a map that said where everyone was all the time?"

"We'd get away with anything." James added noticing the smirk on Remus' face as he took it in.

"Do you have anything so far?" He asked.

"Indeed we do." James replied. "We just need to figure out a few more spells and we should be set, of course it's going to change a lot before we graduate."

"Well I'm in." Remus said suddenly. "Show me what you've got and I'll look some things up in the library. It'll be months likely before we have a working one…"

"In the meantime I have my cloak. They haven't caught us sneaking around, well, Snivillus has but we don't count him with everyone else." James replied happily.

"And if we couldn't we'll cause a diversion. Right Peter?" Sirius asked Peter looked back at him with almost a starry eyed admiration.

"Really? Me too?" he asked expecting the worst.

"Yeah. I mean you know about it so, you have to sign on or we'll have to obliviate your memory." James replied with a laugh.

He looked terrified for a moment before they laughed, he knew it was a joke then and joined in. James rumpled his hair and yawned.

"I think I might just go see what everyone in the common room is up to. Maybe I can do some research." He said.

"I'll come with you mate. After all if it gets boring we can find some Slytherins to torment. Maybe during the winter we could charm snow balls to follow Slytherins around." Sirius grinned.

"But won't your Mum send you a letter that will tell you, you should be a good boy and be friends with the rotten Slytherin house?" James teased.

Sirius scoffed and crossed his arms. "Why would I want to listen to my Mum?"

Next chapter, chaos begins: There will be howlers.


	3. Marauders

Disclaimer: If you recognize the person, I obviously didn't create them. They're just borrowed from JKR for my amusement.

Before I start, I'm happy I got reviews! Motivation makes me happy, his parents will become more cannon, they just need time to get there. My thought was he couldn't of done anything too bad before he went to Hogwarts he doesn't have an outside influence really. I'm going to get to introducing other members of his family, but It's pretty set in stone they're sheep until Andromeda escaped and he wouldn't have really been able to see her much if Dora Tonks is 13 years younger than him. That's why I introduced her early with the idea of his parents being decent. As for their map, I don't think they would have just sat down one night and fixed the whole thing. It would have been years of their best combined efforts. In their first year they're going to get as far as to find passage ways and navigate the school better than they think anyone else can. (Mostly James and Sirius because they're going to need some reason for detentions.) Remus is going to be the one trying to get some magic to keep them from getting into trouble, mostly because he's in trouble with them. But I think it's something that they poured their hearts and souls into, so they signed their names when the three were animegei and Remus gave it back to Harry because it was the closest thing he would get to the fun he'd had with them.

Chapter Two: Marauders

"SIRIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY YOUR PROFESSORS AND MESS AROUND BY THAT GREAT BIG TREE. THERE ARE REASONS THEY HAVE RULES YOU DISOBEDIENT SIMPLE BOY! IF YOU ARE GOING TO ACT LIKE A SPOILED CHILD WE'LL SEE TO IT YOU NEVER SET FOOT IN HOGWARTS AGAIN…."

Sirius watched the howler directly in front of him as James laughed. Peter watched it, completely terrified from the anger in her voice. Remus only nodded in agreement with the first two sentences.

"AS IF IT WEREN'T BAD ENOUGH YOU COULDN'T HAVE LET YOUR SELF BE SORTED INTO THE RIGHT HOUSE YOU HAVE TO UNDERMIND YOUR PROFESSORS AND THE HEADMASTER AS YOU DO YOUR MOTHER?…"

The rest of his house probably felt bad, as the howler had been going off on him for about ten minuets now. Anyone who was Muggleborn was thrilled not to have a parent that could send them a howler. Sirius just yawned, causing James to laugh some more.

"IF YOU THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TALK YOUR BROTHER INTO CREATING THE TROUBLE YOU CAUSE YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN. REGULUS THINKS YOU'RE A RECKLESS LITTLE BRAT, MAKING YOUR MOTHER CRY WITH YOUR LAWLESS WAYS. BLACKS RESPECT THE RULES, WE EMBRASE THEM WE DON'T DISTROY THEM FOR OUR OWN AMUSEMENT. IF YOU CONTINUE THIS WAY WE'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLAQUE LIKE ALL OF THOSE HOUSE ELVES. THEN AT LEAST YOUR BROTHER WON'T MAKE A MISTAKE LIKE YOU."

"Oo…that's new you should write back and ask if the plaque can be silver to match your eyes." James teased.

"Why'd they have to tell them I got a detention for touching the Whomping Willow, it's just a stupid tree." Sirius replied the howler was now dissolved and he felt more annoyed then ever. "Okay I can understand her being mad because we sneak into the kitchens, or that time we got stuck in that secret passageway to potions and were late and covered in spider webs, but we looked more like Slytherins to Slughorn so shouldn't she have been proud?"

Remus held back a smirk so Sirius went on. "Don't you agree? I mean the worst things we did was probably when we mixed those two things in potions that we weren't supposed to because Slughorn said they'd catch fire and explode. I mean what competent Professor tells us that? Unless he wanted us to end class early…"

"Oh yes, how horrible of him to tell us that so we knew they shouldn't be mixed together. Imagine if he hadn't, I wouldn't have written a note in my book to avoid doing so." Lily snapped back at him. "Your just mad because he hasn't invited you and Potter to his Christmas party…"

"Like I want to be stuck with them, he's just going to try and help my parents get me back in good with the Slytherin crowd."

"Well maybe your Mother would send a nicer letter." she replied.

"She does send nicer letters. Three words, How could you." Sirius laughed. James chimed in right after.

"You know better."

Sirius grinned, it was like they'd started a new game. "Be a Black."

"Evans, as you can see Sirius would rather she not send him letters how do we get that accomplished?"

"Yeah I told her I was only being a Marauder. That's how I got the first Howler I think."

Remus shook his head, he'd taken to reading James prophet but he put it down at their arguing. "No, your first howler was because Malfoy gave you a detention for bothering your cousin."

"Well that other bloke was going to give me ten Galleons if I gave him any part of her undergarments. It's not my fault he didn't offer me twenty to leave her alone."

"She's really your cousin? She doesn't look a thing like you. She's never told anyone she'd related to you.." Lily replied. "She's been to a few of his meetings.."

"We'll don't ask Narcissa, she wouldn't answer anyway, your too far below her." He grumbled. "She's the youngest daughter of my Uncle Cygnus. My Mum's brother."

She gave him an odd look, taking in what he'd said. His mother couldn't also have the last name Black, it had to have come from his father, he must of just said it wrong. She turned to Remus, and whispered. "Does he mean his Father's brother?"

Remus frowned. "No.. he's a pure blood, in more than one way…"

"When I ask you for the butter you don't have to throw it at me." James said suddenly, Sirius just laughed.

After vowing never to go near the Whomping Willow again, for the fourth time, Professor Flitwick let them go back to their room, Remus told them he had to return a library book, so they all decided to wait for him, Peter just looked around, as if her were still the look out in a big prank they were about to pull.

"You know, There's something that bugs me about Remus." James said suddenly. "I mean, he's sick a lot isn't he? And well, as much as I don't want to make you angry but, you're the inbred one, you'd be the one getting sick out of us."

"Not my fault my parents are crazy." He crossed his arms. "So he's sick, a lot, like three times since we're been here…"

"Like once a month…."

"You don't think he's a werewolf?" Sirius replied. "Nah…he's just ill. Maybe he's just getting sick because the temperature drops? It's almost like a cold right, well…except the cuts.. I think some Slytherin blokes messing with our mate. Once I find them I'll give him a good Muggle fight he won't see coming."

"If it were just a person he would of told us." James justified.

"Well, not if he thinks we'll make fun of him for not being able to handle it. He's a sensitive bloke, you made him real upset when you told him he's writing to his Mum too much."

"Well….it's true.."

Remus stepped out of the library and they both looked over at him. Sirius smiled, and he smiled lightly in return, but James made a small frown and turned to leave first.

"What's wrong with James?"

"Nothing Remus, he's just…thinking on something. Hey. Uh, if there was someone messing with you, you'd tell us straight away right?" They started down the hallway to the common room.

"Well, of course I would. We're the Marauders together, anyone messing with one of us is messing with all of us."

"So…when you come back from the hospital wing, after being sick, how do you, you know, how'd you get those nasty cuts and things on you?"

He stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway and frowned. "I…I fell out of the bed, I'm awful clumsy when I'm ill.."

James shot him a look that clearly said, I told you so. Remus started to walk again when James caught the staircase. He looked directly at him and frowned. "Really, I'm fine, if it were something you guys could help me with I would of told you right away. It's just, a hereditary illness, I get it sometimes, sometimes my Mum gets it and gives it to me… I have to spend the night in the hospital wing."

A couple of girls passed them headed likely toward the library and giggled at Sirius. He gave them a crooked smile and they chattered excitedly to each other.

"How is it your already charming witches mate?" James asked.

Sirius laughed. "What you jealous? Mary and her friend were impressed when I started cursing at my rat in Transfiguration. Thought it was a beautiful string of French, shame McGonagal knew I was cursing. She wrote to my Mum, don't you remember it was just last week."

The four boys laughed, forgetting the atmosphere before they went to back into their room. Remus was discussing a spell he'd heard that kept track of when a person was in a certain place, it apparently was in the book he'd just checked out, but it wasn't explained in great detail. So, he'd asked Professor Flitwick if he'd know what book would explain it better. He passed the new book to James who opened it, flipped through the pages, declared it was too boring and gave it back to him.

"How do you consider this charm boring? If we get it to work your guy's map creation will tell us where everyone is all of the time. You've been using spells on it already so we don't forget any passwords right? It works the same way only we won't need Peter as a look out anymore…"

"What's wrong with me being a look out." He asked indignantly.

"Well your as bright as a dull spoon Pete. You make so much noise after you see a teacher they know there's something going on. You have to have more stealth." Sirius replied.

The Potters provided the boys with a post of their owls to perch on. As both James and Sirius had one with them their first year. James owl hooted at him, expecting another treat because he came back into the room.

"Come off it mate, he can't be as great as we are, that takes years of perfection." He reached into his trunk and gave her a treat. "Well, I need to write home, Cassie's almost out of owl treats."

"She'll just tell you to stop feeding her so many. She'll say if you keep feeding them to her because you have them she's never going to do anything for you." Remus scolded.

"Yeah, I still have a fair amount for Castor." Sirius gave his owl a treat, after watching it move from one arm of the post to the other waiting for James to give him one too.

"Yeah, but James' Mum sends him things if he asks your Mum just tells you, your irresponsible for not bringing them with you." Peter reminded him.

"Thanks for that. Really Pete, I forgot my Mum's going to be thrilled to talk about the detentions I've had since I started school when I have to go home…"

"On that topic…I do believe you have a detention…you know, the one for touching that tree and disgracing your family…." Remus added.

"What's McGonagal going to do it I don't go?" Sirius asked, let himself fall back into his bed. "I'd much rather have a quick nap, James and I were looking for that one secret passage that fifth year idiot told us existed. Bunch of rubbish…"

"She'll come drag you down like she did to that Millen bloke. I never thought I'd never see a fifth year cry, but really…" James said surely.

"Come on Sirius, you only have fifteen minuets, maybe if you get there early she'll be in a good mood and give you a few lines." Remus replied. "Be a bit more mature…"

Sirius threw his stuffed lion at Remus, it hit his chest with a thud then fell onto his lap, where it let our a roar. "It's a stupid tree."

James laughed. "Well, I'll walk with you mate. I think I'd like something from the kitchens anyway."

"It's so bloody boring, at least when we have detention together we have some fun." Sirius replied. "All right then, I'll go serve my time." He got up from his bed, Remus tossed his stuffed lion to the bed and laughed as it roared at his owl, who ruffled his feathers at it.

"I should write to your Mum and ask if you can come over during winter break. It'll be great, she wouldn't write something rude back to me, and you wouldn't have to ask." James said suddenly once they left the room. "It's going to be horrible going home, I don't have anyone my age to talk to, my parents friends all didn't have kids and they have all these bloody horrible parties, I just sit by myself…"

"Depends on how mad she still is at me, you hear the howlers…."

"Well my Mum will talk her out of it." He said certainly. James was very used to getting his way, and he wasn't about to let Walburga Black tell him he wasn't allowed to see his best friend.

"The day you meet my Mum, James…then you'll understand how great it is I'm in Gryffindor. I mean…she doesn't really mistreat me no reason to complain…but she…she doesn't love anyone. Well…I think she mistreats me if she's mad…"

"Yeah I get it. Your Mum's a real piece of work…"

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Sirius knew it meant James would really be writing to his mother during his detention, and he'd hear about it. He walked into the Transfiguration room and sat down at the desk directly in front of McGonagal's desk. It wasn't long before she came back into the room from her office.

"Oh, you're here on time. Lovely."

"Yeah…" She moved her chair to his desk and sighed.

"Well, I wanted you to help clean Greenhouse four for your punishment. But your Mother told me she doesn't approve of someone of your…status, to do Muggle work." She gave him the letter from Mrs. Black and Sirius read it over in shock.

"She suggest you be beaten until you cry for mercy. I think it's the eighteenth line." She watched his eyes widen. "It's not going to happen, don't worry. The headmaster doesn't approve."

"You'll have lines, but as I'm sure you know it's only because you didn't do anything too horrible this time." She gave him a long sheet of paper and a quill. "You can write, Muggle work is not beneath my status."

He seemed to be amused by it, he wrote the lines and grinned. He started to hum, and kicked his feet back and forth to the tune.

"Shouldn't it make you angry?" She said thoroughly annoyed.

"Why'd I be angry?" He asked.

"Didn't you write to your Mother and tell her you did Muggle work so she'd write back and say we're treating you unfairly?"

"No, I told her she makes too big of a deal about Muggles, it's not too bad, James and I had fun cleaning the trophy room."

She watched him, he just went back to his lines. "You don't care in the least your writing those lines?"

"Nah, it cramps my hand but my Mother made us copy passages from books for three or four hours when we were learning so, it's not bad."

"And you don't think Muggles are below you?"

"Nope, James and I are going to be great friends with Muggles once we find some."

"Well, finish writing those lines, then you can help me set things up for your class tomorrow." She went back to her desk to grade papers. He went back to humming, and kicking his feet back and forth. "Oh, and Black."

"Yes Professor?" He thought she was going to scold him for humming.

"Do make sure your writing neatly and clearly, we wouldn't want your mother to get the impression your penmanship is poor." She smiled lightly before going to her paperwork.

"Oui Madame."

It was another week until they had their break for Christmas, and Sirius was reluctant to head home. He missed his brother, and that was all. He didn't miss his room, he liked rooming with the three friends he had. He didn't miss his parents, because every day it was starting to become more and more apparent they were completely backward from the rest of the Wizarding world. It was no surprise the day before he had to go home, he received a letter from his Mother.

Darling Sirius,

Your Father and I have arrangements for the day your coming back from Hogwarts. As it's absolutely essential the two of us attend, your Uncle Alphard said he is more than happy to watch you and Regulus while we're away. If you do anything he finds inappropriate, your Father and I will do everything in our power to make sure the rest of your winter break is spent reflecting on why you've been such an appalling fiend. We'll also need to discuss your actions at school, we're very disappointed in you.

Hope you are well,

Walburga Black

James had laughed heartily, not only at the contents of the letter, but the fact she'd signed it with her name, as if he didn't know who she was. Their strategy on 'The Werewolf Assignment' was for Sirius to get as much information as he could about what they had at his place before they decided to go to James library. Mainly because, as Sirius had told him from the beginning of their failed attempts about finding Werewolf material in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library, the Blacks had an impressive collection of books on the Dark Arts. He knew Sirius was nervous about doing it, he said his Father kept the most outright terrifying in his study, he remembered waking up to the book screaming bloody murder. His mother thought the collection was fascinating, which is what he told James, meaning they had books that were clearly banned.

"Well, if they get plain evil with you just…lie and tell them your curious because you think Professor Damien is a Werewolf." James held out his hand and they shook.

Sirius decided the train was a great place to play a prank on his cousin, she'd been appalled when she found her hair was six shades of green matching her beautiful robes. Although, when she came to scream at him, and caused a scene throughout the train everyone noticed they wore the same family crest on their overcoats, and were related. When she got off the train he expected her to go to their Uncle and tell him he was absolutely horrible. So, he walked behind James, pulling his trunk with his owl cage balancing on top, hoping his feeling that something very bad was going to happen. He'd noticed his uncle right away, he was wearing a top hat, with his finest dress robes. How completely embarrassing.

"Who do you think that bloke's here to get?" Peter sniggered. "Doesn't he look out of place?" He waited for the other boys to laugh with him, but it was clear Sirius was furious.

"That's my Uncle Alphard." Sirius replied. "You know, he's here since my Mother couldn't be bothered to come get me herself."

"Remus." They heard someone call. They all turned to see a woman her light brown hair was tied back, her eyes were a deep blue, and she smiled warmly at him.

"Mum, these are my friends. James is the one with the glasses, Sirius is the bloke next to him and that's Peter." He moved his trunk along and went to stand next to her. He was smiling.

"Hello James, Sirius, and Peter. I'm glad your friends with Remus, he always writes about you. Perhaps your new years resolution should be to not get into so much trouble."

"Mrs. Lupin, can Remus come visit some time?" James asked.

Remus' smile faded. He looked over at him mother, who then replied. "I'm sure it's possible, but we're going to be awfully busy…it might not be until when your almost ready to go back to Hogwarts."

James nodded. He'd heard the same thing from Sirius the night before, he wouldn't be able to see him Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, or the day after because of Black family tradition.

"I'll owl you about it James, I promise."

"All right…" They watched him and his mother disappear into the crowd before continuing on. "He's hiding something. That's what my parents do all the time, we're busy, we can't tell you about that bill the ministry's trying to pass."

"Even if he is, he's great as a Marauder. I mean maybe we do have it all figured out, and he's just scared. I mean you're the first friend I had too, I've been stuck at home with that stupid family of mine my whole life, if I had a problem like that I'd hate to tell us too."

James rumpled his hair, in a loss for any argument. "Yeah I guess. I mean he's not evil. Werewolves are part of the whole Dark Arts thing but, I mean he's not like that Greyback bloke, he's off every month it's obviously to protect us…." James looked around, as he didn't hear Peter say anything since they left Remus, he'd apparently found his parents and left without bothering their conversation. He noticed something and stopped abruptly.

"That bloke's your Uncle?"

"Yeah, my Mum's brother."

"He's chatting with my Mum, he all right, or is he up to his eyes in the Dark Arts like your other Uncle?"

Sirius didn't remember ever saying anything about his Uncle Cygnus's escapades with the Dark Arts that his parents tried to deny now. Then it dawned on him, an retired auror would know all about anyone messing in the Dark Arts if they were interrogated about it at the ministry.

"No, he's great. He doesn't ever talk about the Dark Arts. He writes a lot, for the Prophet, he has books under a pen name, but he told me last time I asked I'm too young to understand them."

"Mum!" James called and the woman turned to him, he said his parents were older, and he couldn't help but be surprised by the grey streaks in her dark hair.

"James Dear! Oh? I think that could be your Nephew Alphard."

"How lovely. I don't even have to go look for him. His mother should be pleased. Right alongside James, just as we thought he'd be."

"I was looking forward to meeting Walburga or Orion. Why exactly couldn't she come?" James looked over at Sirius, knowing full well he wanted to ask the same question. His Uncles face fell from how carefree to very stern and unpleasant.

"My sister had an appointment she couldn't change."

"How very unfortunate." She hugged James tightly then turned back to Sirius. "You do look like a Black." She looked his face over, likely trying to remember what his parents looked most like. The expression on his face made her smile, and the Slytherin green trim of his new robes looked as if they clashed with the Gryffindor scarf around his neck. "How very amusing to see a Black in Gryffindor.."

"He's always been a bit different. I'm of the opinion it's wonderful. I think it's about time the ancient house of Black joins the rest of the Wizarding world. Come on like a good lad. Your Mother is expecting us to be there when she comes home. They're both interested in talking to you about all those detentions."

"Great…" he grumbled. James gave him a sympathetic look. He drug his trunk to where his Uncle was but he stopped him in this tracks.

"Well aren't you going to say goodbye? You'll see him before you head back to Hogwarts, but really, I thought you told everyone he was your best mate, no need to be impolite because they're going to put you in a bad mood."

Sirius laughed. "Bye James, if my Mum says I can't visit I'll tell her Uncle Alphard already said I could."

James laughed with him, his Uncle gave him a decent smile. "See you then! Maybe you'll have a new book for us to take a look at then."

The last thing Sirius heard was his mother rounding on him, "A book? Really you want to read? How very….what was the word…unMarauder-like of you."

He'd had a good conversation with his Uncle in the least over dinner. When his Father came home, he was cross with their mother because she couldn't go to get their eldest from the platform. His Uncle had agreed with him, and he added it seemed odd not to want to get him if she had the patience under the pressure of this dinner party to bring Regulus with her to the hair dresser. When she came back his Uncle mentioned how angry his Father was with her, Regulus was so happy to have his brother back he gave him a bone crushing hug when he got close enough to.

"This cakes for you." He held out a wrapped package. "I got ice cream, I told Mother it wasn't fair if she treated me an not you."

"…He'll be pleased when we're being showered with compliments." She'd said simply to his Uncle.

"Well Mrs. Potter asked why you weren't there for your son. I made some type of cover up, but when she brings it up tonight are you going to tell her you intended to leave him there until you were done? How very convenient the French Ministry met last weekend, so he didn't have to sit at the platform alone for an hour."

"He understands we have things more important to attend to, he can manage his own way home if he needed to. If he can manage to break so many rules, he most certainly can take the Floo by himself."

Neither she or his father said anything before they left to him, and Alphard ordered Kreacher to make them something for dinner, since he'd expected his sister to order him to it before she left so they ate what she felt was proper. Sirius, still feeling betrayed and frustrated by how his parents were acting told Kreacher he wanted Duck a la grecque but before Kreacher could tell him they had no duck to make it with and it took four and a half hours to prepare if they did, Alphard told him to make Sirius and Regulus Sandwiches and some soup, as it was nearly eight o clock. After dinner, Sirius excused himself to the library, his Uncle told Regulus not to bother him, as he was surely working on homework. He set a clean sheet of parchment on the long table in the library and took a bottle of ink and a quill from the bureau, he'd give James a list, and he'd be able then they'd figure what books could be useful if any. He stacked the books with proper titles on the table and started on his letter.

James,

With any luck one of these will work. I don't want to have to go in his study, the last time we snuck into it, Dad beat us both senseless..

Dark Arts Quick Guide

Dark Arts for the Witless

Which Spell is Best? A Guide to Top Tricks in the Dark Arts

An Introduction to Creatures of the Night

Bound by Darkness, True Tales of Vampires and Werewolves

Best of the Dark Arts 1870-1901

Best of the Dark Arts 1901-1952

Jinx, Trick, and Trap, A Guide to Every Wizard's Enemies.

I didn't read them, in a hurry 'cause it's late. Any sound all right to you?

Sirius (Sirius Black, incase you have a load of blokes named Sirius writing.)

"Where are you?" His father's voice boomed from the stairs.

"He's in the library working on an assignment." Alphard replied calmly, "He was pulling books aside when I went to check on him an hour ago. His heart hammered in his chest, he heard their voices come closer and he flicked his wand hoping each book went back to it's proper place. He'd folded up his letter after it dried and moved the rest of the writing material back to the bureau, as he was sure they would scream because of the material.

His father looked through the open door, just as he was wiping off the quill he used. "You don't need to pick up after yourself, Kreacher would have done it."

"Yes…I know sir…"

"Well? Why are you still in here? Get to bed, it's past Midnight, and if you give your mother an ounce of trouble tomorrow, you won't be seeing James this break, do you understand."

"Yes Sir…" Sirius walked past them and went up to the fourth floor, where his room was. His Father came up shortly after, while he was changing, it made him jump when the door opened.

"We expect you to behave better at school."

He nodded solemnly. "Do you understand me? Your mother says it's all my fault, as I'm the one who punished you in the past….."

"What do you mean in the past…"

"She's of the opinion talking to you isn't worth the effort, the Howler's don't get through to you.."

"But Dad…"

"It's my bad parenting that got you into Gryffindor in the first place. Come on now, fix your night shirt and go to bed. Alphard said you weren't a problem, she's not going to come up and do anything. Your going to have to explain yourself to her tomorrow, about all those detentions…"

"It was just for laughs…didn't you do anything funny at Hogwarts?"

"No, but you should know, the more detentions you get, the more severe the punishment will be.."

She knew he knew, she had all of the power over him. It all started at Breakfast, both Regulus and Sirius would talk up a storm and ask their Uncle any question they could think up in the time he was there. Regulus still did, but his Uncle kept his eyes on Sirius, whom he thought was still moody from his parents not saying anything to him since his return from school.

"Well, I should be off." Alphard said suddenly, his Mother walked him to the door. Regulus turned to Sirius as soon as they disappeared up the kitchen stairs.

"You know your in trouble then…Mum went to Knockturn Alley yesterday.. We went into a scary store…she was talking to this creepy bloke, he gave her a book about using Dark Arts for punishment.. She told him she'd come back and get the whole series if the first book worked on you…then he looked over at me, and laughed. Said I couldn't be that hard to manage, and she laughed.."

"You little snake…"

When Regulus eyes met hers he went into a panic. "You only told me I couldn't tell Dad! I was just trying to warn him…It…It's in his best interest to stop misbehaving at school.."

"And it's in your best interest to be sorted into Slytherin.."

Sirius scoffed. "Well you just called him a snake, why would you have any reason to think he wouldn't be in Slytherin."

"And to think I was going to be nice and let you go play with James today."

Sirius started to laugh. She strode up to him in two large steps and slapped him across the face. Regulus, held his hands tightly in his lap and tried to tone out their argument.

"You wouldn't let me go anyway. Your just saying it now, 'cause you want to pretend you're a good Mum.."

"Yes, and you're the perfect person to ask who's good and not. Rotten son you are, your brother's a fine boy. You're the one creating all of your problems, you think your Father likes having you in Gryffindor? We've become the laughingstock of this family because of you. Your Father doesn't have the same regard for you anymore, and if you want to go back to being his little pet, your going to have to earn it back."

She thought she'd won, he was breathing heavier, clearly upset, likely holding back tears. So she was going to dismiss him to his room, so he would wallow in his misery. But he wasn't about to stop there. "Your just mad because he says he loves Reg and I."

She gripped her wand and pointed it at him. "He absolutely refuses to use unforgivable on you no matter how disrespectful you are. So if it was good enough to work for your Uncle when he was out of line, I'm sure it will suit you just fine."

Christmas Eve he'd done well with his Father's parents. They didn't bother to ask him any questions about Hogwarts, his parents had made it clear his grades were all very good despite the fact the subject was changed every time it was brought up. After dinner, Regulus took to playing with his Aunt Lucretia's cat. Sirius for lack of anything better to do, decided it wouldn't be too bad to join him. She seemed to like to fuss over the two of them, Sirius liked receiving one of her fine Swiss chocolates every time he said something his Father approved of. Despite the fact his mother had told him their family thought his Father was the reason he was sorted wrong his Aunt seemed to hint she thought it was his Mother's fault, as she voiced every time she could. Every time she commented on how Sirius looked so much like his Father, it was so recognizable in even the smallest ways, except his hair, it settled in a way just like his mother's which she said, 'was far from how any Black would like to be noticed.' So, they agreed he could do with a haircut, to which she replied, "Maybe as it's a mass on his head, it's been seeping through the innocent boy's head and causing him to be completely unruly. It's far too long for a boy, why maybe if your mother took you before you went to Hogwarts you would have been sorted properly. He clearly enjoys the finer things in life, lobster, steak…What's your favorite subject at Hogwarts?"

"I like them all Aunt Lucretia, I'm doing really well in them all. Potions was my worst and I'm getting E's in it now. I like Transfiguration, it's great fun, but Charms has some useful stuff too."

"Your Father had such good grades in charms, surely you inherited his skill, Phineas was also skilled with them, taught Charms for years before becoming headmaster.. You should really allow the boys to have a bit more wine than that."

"They don't like the taste of it." She said quite happily. "I'd take your advice on raising my sons more often, but you unfortunately don't have any."

She looked at her brother with a look in her eye, almost as if she were silently pleading with him to agree with her. He simply sighed. "The only time they drink the whole glass is if the majority of the wineglass is filled with grape juice."

"And even then Regulus often complains it's too strong. But Merlin forbid we should have something they don't."

"Well Sirius drank the whole glass. He at least has a taste for it like his Father." She replied.

He had to hold back sniggers and smirks for the rest of the night, as she continued every moment she could.

Unfortunately Christmas with her Family at Grimmauld Place didn't go nearly as well as him. The second his Uncle Cygnus caught his eye, he'd said quite loudly. 'Surly you haven't changed the decorations too much Walburga, I would hardly expect one Gryffindor to ruin our whole families traditions.' He'd sat next to his Father in the sitting room, while his mother talked happily to her brothers and parents. When they came back up from the kitchen, to join them in the sitting room, Sirius was resting his head on the side of his Father's chair, he took to reading one of his school assignments, as his Father had the evening paper.

"He's reading? I think this is the first time I've seen him read."

Walburga smiled. "He's absolutely darling when he attempts to be like his Father."

"Your going to make him act out. He doesn't like being called darling, likely makes him feel like a girl." He turned the page of the paper and continued reading.

"I'm sure his bark is worse than his bite." Cygnus replied slyly.

Orion Black looked directly at Cygnus and said quite venomously. "Sirius son, how many Mudblood friends do you have at school?"

"None…"

"Yes and how many pureblood friends? Just one right boy." Cygnus replied.

He nodded. "I'm not exactly trying to be friends with anyone else though sir. James is good enough for right now."

"With how few people can be trusted, I hardly see it's a problem he's friends with Potter. You had lots of friends too though didn't you? Ones that ran to the ministry when they found you could use the Dark Arts well, saving their own hides…" Cygnus left the room in a fury to find his wife and daughters in the library.

Orion couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face before he continued the paper. It probably put his Father on dangerous terms with his Mother, but Sirius didn't care, his Father stood up for him. She made it quite obvious she was holding a grudge through dinner, every time he'd address her by anything other than her name she wouldn't answer, she made Sirius sat between his cousins and across from Regulus, and let him sit next to their Father, by the end of dinner he was so furious from her ignoring how he liked things, he decided he'd stay in his room. Sirius would have to wait another day before he could get into his Father's study. He knew the third floor well, as he snuck around there often. His Father's room was directly below his room, and the study was directly below that, if he made any noise this Father would go down and check. There was a spiral staircase that allowed him to go from his room to the lower level without leaving his room. When he'd asked about it when he was younger, he'd explained he and his sister had rooms on the third floor with the adults when they stayed there. The room was turned into his study after they'd been married, who's room it was varied on who you asked. His Mother had told him it was hers, his Father had told him it was his Uncle Alphard's, which seemed much more like the arrangement his Grandfather Pollux would make, how ever when he asked his Uncle, he didn't confirm anything. He'd just told him to ask his parents.


	4. The Werewolf Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, this is just a fanfic for my amusement.

Sorry it took so long to update. Heavy writers block and work had me putting everything off for the longest time. Now I'm working on a real fiction story and not fan fiction (not that I'm not switching off when it gives me writers block). I'd like to finish what I started and I am pretty close so we'll see what happens. This chapter is just really showing how they're bonding while they're at school. What better way to celebrate Harry's birthday than by reading about his Dad and his God Father having an epic adventure. (And Much too late to do so because I don't have internet.) Sorry if it's not the update you were hoping for, but I was planning a double update so you'll have a lot to read if you were waiting impatiently (or patiently I'm very impatient when I like what I'm reading ^^() ) I hope it keeps you happy until I figure out exactly what I'm keeping in their second year. If there is something you really like in anything that could use more expanding let me know, I do have a lot more written that I've chopped bits of out to make everything fit better. I'm going to end up with a bunch of themed one shots of friendship, mischief and Lily and James fics. But it's going to be a while before I sort through that. I'm also working one a "How to Piss off Walburga Black list" It's where I'm pulling delinquency for Sirius. It started with my friends and I talking about what my fanfic needs, and that's an absolute necessity, he needs to be able to make his mommy mad every second humanly possible. XD So any ideas you can think of are welcome. The more ridiculously mean on her part the more hilarious it seems to be. The one I'm working hardest on now is 'being friends with his brother'. But, if you like what your reading don't worry, there will be a lot more to come!

Chapter Four: The Werewolf Dilemma

Dear Sirius,

We are indeed looking into a broom for James. But as you should know by now First years can not have a broom, and as such we can't send him one for his birthday. It's very sweet of you to let me know he's upset he can't have one. Have you told your mother you have friends other than James? She seems quite unaware of Remus and Peter, not that I blame you in the slightest, they're isn't another man alive today that fights harder for pure bloods to be back into power than your father, but you can't live with that fear forever, she'll find out some how. It would be best if it comes from you.

Dorea Potter

James glanced over his shoulder and whined. "She even told you I'm not getting a broom. What else could they want me to have for my birthday! There isn't anything else I want." He crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular.

"Wow…I just think James digressed into a five year old." Remus teased.

"Well don't you think if they sent me a broom it would be fine? I'm going to be twelve after all. I could do second year magic without a problem, I think it would be perfectly acceptable." James replied in a rush trying more to convince himself than anyone. "Yeah…what a great injustice to first years in flying we just have the same brooms the bloody founders got for the school, they fly badly enough and.."

"Yes.. your far more privileged than the rest of us." Came a sudden reply that made the boys turn to where it had come form.

"You know, your at the wrong table this is for Gryffindor, no one wants a stinking Slytherin around while we eat." Sirius snapped back.

"I'm not here for you or Potter, but who could help over hearing your bellowing on how in just things are. But go ahead, by all means get your way and have a broomstick Potter maybe we'll be lucky enough to have you expelled…."

"Everte Statnum!" James shouted and Snape ended up flying five feet backwards and ended up on the floor.

Sirius laughed as he watched him get back up on his feet. However in stead of going to the Slytherin table he ended up coming back to the Gryffindor one, only encouraging the boys to glare at him from the distance. He walked away, seemingly satisfied with Lily Evans, James and Sirius threw a few more insults his way as he passed.

"Snivillus! Give Malfoy our best! Trinus Sursum!" Sirius said happily. He and James watched him trip the rest of the way out of the Great Hall. When they got as far as the door Lily asked someone to reverse the spell causing them to groan.

"Well that was fun while it lasted. I think we're over due for a good prank. Lets see….how about we plan it in History of Magic." James said enthusiastically.

"That's fine by me mate. Remus, you in?"

He sighed and seemed to think about it. "Well it has been two months since I got a detention, I suppose she can't be too upset with me."

"Excellent. We'll fill you in on the details as soon as we figure them out ourselves." James said happily. "And if it ends up helping me get a broom in the process, how even more amazing."

By the end of that day they told Remus about their plans to get into Hogesmeade. Which they later said would be the most amazing way to spend James's birthday. With every sentence of pure excitement about bags of candy, more bags full of joke shop items, challenging each other to see who could drink the most butterbeer, and how long they'd be able to stay there without anyone being able to use see them, Remus's face soured.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea. Someone is bound to notice your all Hogwarts aged…"

"Your? Don't you mean we? You want to be there for his birthday too right?" Sirius said unhappily. "I'd rather celebrate my birthday with you blokes. Last year my folks brought my Hogwarts letter around and showed my grandparents…I bet they'll do it to Regulus too…"

"My Folks took me to Florence." James said happily. "We went to a Quiddich Match, we went to dinner with a couple of the blokes from the team too…"

Sirius frowned. "That's great…"

"What's wrong mate? Dad says all purebloods take their wizard boys to Quiddich…"

"My Dad doesn't have time to take us to Quiddich…" Sirius grumbled. "We hear about how great they are and sure…we've been to a couple when he took some time off after getting ahead…but, as far as important matters…were like number five…probably right after getting his shoes shined at night…"

James looked him over in pity. "I'm sure that's not really true. My Dad was always big on work too.. That's why my Mum keeps telling me they're lucky to have me." He smiled at him suddenly. "I'll find a way to get your Dad to come with us to a Quiddich Match."

"Sure.."

"I will. Your Mum was really nice over Christmas when I asked her if you could come visit." James added happily.

"Yeah…but she was happy with me…Dad caught me in his study…so I had to sweet talk them a bit to save my life."

"Why would you go in there if you knew he was going to be upset?" Remus asked.

"Well, he had a book I needed to take a look at, and he kept it locked up in his study." Sirius crossed his arms and sighed.

"What book, I bet you could have found one here. I would of helped you look for it in the library.." Remus added.

"It was about werewolves…."

His face paled. "Why about Werewolves?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, just thought maybe we should be able to tell Werewolves from normal Blokes."

"Why would you have to be worried about them?" Remus asked. "We're all at school, Dumbledore and the other Professors keep us safe here. Our parents keep us safe at home.."

"Oh Remus…" James patted him on the back and smiled. "Don't you know my parents, they go off for the summer, and well, I'm planning on making a big fuss this year so I don't get drug along." He smirked at Sirius who nodded. "We'll have my whole house to ourselves, and well, I could hardly be alone as I'm Eleven, so Sirius is going to nick the letter my folks send his about me needing to be watched. Then we'll send some fancy reply that looks like Mrs. Black…"

"You'll get caught." Peter said suddenly. "Sirius writes to your mum almost every day asking what he should get you for your birthday."

Sirius glared at him. "Thanks, you weren't supposed to tell him!"

"I'm sorry!" Peter said suddenly. "I didn't tell him what you were getting him!"

James laughed and put and arm around Sirius and Remus. "No one's got to get me anything really. I'm glad I have friends. As long as my Folks end up getting me a broom I'll have everything I need." He gave Peter a pat on the back, then continued to their doorway. The other three boys stared at him oddly.

"We're you off to?" Sirius asked.

"The library. Want to come?"

"Gladly."

Remus looked Sirius over and couldn't help but notice the look of determination on his face. "I could help you if your looking for something, I know where all kinds of things are in the library…"

"Nah, we'll be all right on our own. Won't we Sirius?"

"Yeah, one bloody book shouldn't be hard to find. We'll be back up within the hour." Sirius said happily. "Besides, we don't really know if it exists, it's in my Dad's book so…Three would be too many."

He felt in a word awkward. Sirius and James didn't ever want to have a reason to go to the library, see, when your reputation is built on the fact your too bright to need to open a textbook, there's really no point for a library. But, they'd been going off to the library an awful lot, he didn't think they might have caught on they were eleven. He'd said he'd go with them, but they said he didn't need to, he didn't make a fuss, he still had to finish the new book he'd checked out. So he sat in their dorm room trying not to think about what they were doing. Their first year was ending quickly, he'd just had his birthday a week ago, James was having his soon, and he couldn't spend it with him, he'd be off to the Shrieking Shack. They came back into the room with a air of gloominess. James had a book in his hand, which wasn't suspicious in the least, after all what else would one get at the library. He'd said hello to them, but he didn't get a response form either of the boys. They'd just gone and sat on their four poster beds, debating to themselves about what to do next.

"We're good friends, aren't we mate." James asked in a manner that made him feel a little anxious.

"Of course we are. We're like a family…"

"So we could ask you anything and expect you to reply truthfully right?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded before he continued. "Because we're pretty sure someone in your family is a werewolf, and fairly certain it's not your Mum, despite how much you say you need to go home to see her."

He looked over at James then back to Sirius. "Well should I go and tell Professor McGonagal I need my own room or do you two want to…"

"Don't be ridiculous. It doesn't change anything does it?" James replied. "Your gone long before the full moon, how the bloody hell would you bite one of us. We just kind of feel betrayed you know, as we're 'like family' you'd think you'd have some sense to tell us. Nope, we have to go get all the facts ourselves…"

He held his head in his hands, the other boys weren't sure if he'd been about to cry, expecting them to tell him off, call him a complete and total disgrace of the title they gave him. Maybe it was he felt ashamed, maybe it wasn't that he didn't trust them, maybe it was just because he didn't want to hear about it.

"I did most the work myself." Sirius said. "Paying close attention to the lunar cycle…every time you'd come back you'd look so tired and depressed, couldn't stand it. So I told James, something's wrong with you going off, 'course you'd never admit to anything."

"Our first thought was she was hurting you somehow.. You'd show up at breakfast dead tired, cuts all over your face and arms what else would we think? Honestly thought about going to Dumbledore, he'd do something…."

"If you met my Mum you'd know she's not like that. One of the nicest people alive…" He replied he tilted his head back and sighed.

"Yeah…That's what McGonagal said when we asked her about it. She wouldn't tell us anything though, that was around Christmas. So, Sirius snuck into the library at his house, after he got my present we talked on our mirrors. He looked up spells Slytherins might be throwing at you, we didn't find anything really so, I went and looked up magical sickness at my place then it dawns on us, Werewolves.."

"My Dad's got loads of books on them…it scared me a little…I mean…he had pages marked.. But when I read it all, it was just protection charms and things to keep them away…"

"I didn't want you guys to find out…I…This was the first time I had friends…"

"Well come on, let's get to dinner." Sirius said happily.

He looked him over. "Really? You…your not mad….?"

"Nah, we're done being mad." James replied. "We talked about it we just want the truth." He stood up and met Sirius in front of his bed where he'd been sitting.

"Come on." Sirius held out his hand. Remus took it and they both wasted no time in patting him on the back and laughing.

"No more secrets though Remus." James added before they met Peter in the common room. "Deal?" He held out his hand, Remus took it and they shook firmly.

"Deal." He smiled at Sirius who gave him a pat on the back.

"Did we mention we looked up things to help you with your furry little problem? All in that book I brought back." James added happily.

"Is Peter out of the loop?" Remus asked. "He's not very good with keeping secrets at the moment…"

James laughed. "We'll let him figure it out on his own. At least we know we'll get something right on our OWLS."

"Yeah, he's a little witless when it comes to things he should know." Sirius replied happily. "He'd probably ask what a werewolf is.." No sooner did the words come out of his mouth than did the comment from Peter confirm his words. Causing the boys to laugh and snigger the entire way to the Great Hall.

As March 27th drew closer, Sirius and James noticed Remus seemed unhappy because they were planning such a big ordeal without him. Sirius was being a bit kinder, he'd suggested they just wait until next year to go to Hogesmeade, as the lunar cycle would be over earlier in the month and he wouldn't have to worry about not including Remus, the only problem was how they were scheduling Hogesmeade trips, and if it were the same Saturday, it wouldn't make James very happy as it was leap year and his birthday technically wouldn't be until Monday, the most clearly un amusing day of the week. James just told him Remus would be happy with the sweets, joke stuff and butterbeer they'd bring him back. Sirius thought for sure it would make him feel worse, it was a type of punishment his parents liked, they'd take Regulus for something nice, usually ice cream and he'd rave about how good it was. 'Shame you were grounded Siri, the restaurant had a huge tray with lots of cakes and I could take my pick. But I just wanted ice cream so Mum got me that instead.' That's when it dawned on him, if they went to Hogesmeade then he'd have the opportunity to get the best birthday present for his brother and his parents would just think he'd asked one of the older students to get it for him, it was an iron clad reason they couldn't wait. So he'd just told James they'd have to do something big with Remus to make it up to him, he'd promptly agreed.

"I was talking to McGonagal the other day, just asking her questions about Transfiguration and it dawned on me, maybe if we were animegai we could be around Remus, so he wouldn't be all alone during the Full Moon. I don't know how to do it though…and she wouldn't tell me if she knew what we were up to…so…it'd just be our thing, no one else would be clever enough to do it."

"We don't really know how it works mate. That's above NEWT level magic, how'd we manage to get any information…"

"We'll just pilfer the library's at our houses mate. I'll get a few and if you see any that look like they have some magic we could use bring one back, we'll just keep doing it until we have a decent collection and then we'll check the library here. 'Cause if we start there we're going to have all the teachers know we're doing it and ones bound to get suspicious. If we do it my Dad will just think he's misplaced books, won't yours? You've seen my place that library's so big he'd hardly notice if I took a few over the holidays and switched them out. Your Dad's the same way right? Anything he likes is in his study so he's not exactly looking for one from your library."

"Yeah.. I suppose your right mate, but, doesn't that seem a little unlike you, to not want to get into some trouble?"

James laughed and shook his head. "I didn't say there's nothing that couldn't get us into trouble." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "It's a rough spell we're bound to go to the hospital wing."

"It's that dangerous?" He frowned. "I don't know mate…maybe we should wait till we're older…and know all about it…"

"We're going to learn more about it don't you remember? All the books, it's all planning. We're going to try and master all the secrets to becoming an aimegai before we try the spell. It might just be weak at first so we got to get really good at it. But we're real bright. We can get it done, I'm sure we can It's just…It's going to take a few tries. And well, there's not really a better way to learn than through trial and error right?"

"Yeah…I guess so. That's what we do in class…Let's do it then. It'll be great, we can try and when it get's tough, we can pull some more good pranks. It'll be great."

"Yeah, we're going to be masters of the school. As soon as I get my broom for my Birthday we can head out and fly around. Maybe we can just fly to Hogesmeade the next weekend. We're you still thinking about giving Regulus a bottle of butterbeer? Maybe we could just wait until the Full Moons over and Remus comes with us. The way you talk about him it seems like he'd think up a great present for him. They seem a lot alike, like books, pretty quiet and shy.."

Sirius stopped and started to think it over. "Yeah, he kind of is." He laughed despite himself. "Remus is my friend because he reminds me of my brother. And you're my best mate because you're my long lost twin…"

"And Peter's just that bloke that hangs 'round us." James smirked. "Why's Moony always talking to Evans? She's the only person other than us that talks to him."

"Evans is fine." Sirius looked over to the library and they stopped, as they were planning on meeting him and walking him back before he had to head off to wherever he went when he had to transform. He didn't actually tell him where it was, likely because they figured he was too nervous about getting there to worry about the route and how it should be shown on the map. "I think she's all right. She's helping us in potions, the only big problem is that Snivillus seems to need to be with her every second he can. She's a nice girl, she's nice to him, she's nice to everyone…we'll except people who aren't nice to her."

"She doesn't like us much." James said in a laidback way. "We keep deducting points she gets us. She's too bloody perfect, that's probably why he likes her so much. But she could stand a few risks you know."

"I heard your birthday's tomorrow Potter." Lily said nicely, she and Remus met the boys in the middle of the hallway. "It's probably going to be a busy day for you. I've heard girls all over my dormitory chattering about who's getting what for James Potter."

"What are you getting him Evans?" Sirius sniggered. "How 'bout you send his Mum a letter asking her to buy him one of those no burn cauldrons."

"You need the no burn cauldron Black, he needs a Baby sitter, if he weren't so determined to make your potions rubbish and to give me a headache he'd be a fine potioneer."

James laughed. "I'm not that bad."

"You are that bad." She retorted. "Remus agrees with me, but for some reason he thinks your both decent blokes. It was really nice you charmed the cake to say Happy Birthday and you got most of the hall to sing to him.."

It was getting close to five, the sun would be setting soon and Lily Evans absolutely didn't want them to walk back to the common room alone. Which, any other day would be fine with any of the boys but as they knew Remus only had a few hours before he'd transform and be a danger to them all. So Sirius, being a good friend and all did the only thing he could think of, he tripped himself on the steps and whined like he'd broken his leg.

"You all right mate?" James asked, he and Remus helped him up, each one supporting a side.

"Yeah…I think I should go to the hospital wing…You guys want to help me?" For a minuet he thought Lily was going to protest to them going back to the hospital wing themselves, but her expression became concerned and she told them to hurry up. So they went back down the stairs not thinking twice about what she was going to do, which would be their first mistake. He only continued faking until they were close to the fourth floor again, then he stood up abruptly and laughed.

"You're an idiot mate." James told him and shook his head. "Evans was all worried you'd die before you got to the hospital wing and here you go good as new.."

"I was only trying to get away from her so we could Moony ready to go. She has to pester us all the time, there's a time to be friendly but she just kinda goes beyond that…"

"She's nice to everyone. She's worried about you after your stunt. I'm sure she is. Every time after the full moon when I look most ill she's always giving me Muggle remedies." Remus replied, they were all quite for a few more minuets. They were on the same level as the hospital wing, and Sirius being as curious as he was, had an incredibly curious question for his friend.

"What's it like?" Sirius asked.

"What's what like? Talking to a girl?" James teased.

"No you moron, turning…you know…becoming Moony, it's got to be painful…"

"There you are Black." McGonagal scolded, with Lily close to her side. "What have you three been doing? Miss. Evans told me Black fell and hurt himself so we came here to check on you and your no where to be found."

James rumpled his hair and turned to look at both of his friends before responding. "Well Professor, it's just after walking he felt his leg starting to feel better. We're sorry we worried you."

"Yes…" She seemed to accept his answer as probability and nodded. "Well have her check to see if your un injured then come straight back to the tower, I won't forgive any of you for breaking curfew."

Lily looked them over then went off in the same direction Professor McGonagal had previously. The boys seemed half amused as they looked each other over. Remus seemed to wait until she was out of hearing range before he answered Sirius' question.

"It is…and sitting up in that shack for two nights is so boring…"

"We'll think of something to help you." James said optimistically.

Sirius nodded then flashed them a winning smile. "We could always get you some chew toys, maybe a ball or two."

James laughed. Remus followed soon after, but he changed the air of the hallway from it's depressing mood. Which his friends were all grateful for, they stayed as long as they could in the hospital wing with him before heading off to the tower, making their usual stops on the way. They smuggled a cake into their dorm room and at midnight started celebrating James' birthday, just the three of them. It just didn't feel as good as it could be, it was nothing like how they'd celebrated Remus'. For his they stayed up late eating cake and exploring the castle, with him not there and Peter asleep at around one Sirius and James seemed to lose their enthusiasm.

"Hey mate, you rekkon Remus might be feeling all right tomorrow enough to sneak out with us? I mean…He's going to miss a lot…" Sirius started.

"I was thinking the same thing….but he's always so tired and worn out looking for classes, half the time I'm afraid he's just going to fall over in his seat and pass out. He can't walk around…We'll have to find away to bring it to him." James replied. "He'll be fine up here, the Full Moon is only really full the first night right? So, he'll be able to sit up here in out room if he's not transforming…I just…I want to be a better wizard now. It's not fair he can't come with us, that stupid bloke that bit him…." James sighed in frustration and fell into his bed.

"What do you think I'd be as an a nimegus?" Sirius asked suddenly.

James mulled it over in his head before responding clearly letting a bunch of options go through his head. "I don't know. You'd be something fun…" James laughed. "And you'd have to be Black because it's your last name." He teased. "How about…a bear?"

"A bear? Are you saying I'm big and harry?" Sirius replied. "I'd want to be….I don't know…I'd be fun to be an owl wouldn't it?"

They both paused to mull it over, but likely thinking about the same thing the ability to fly without a broom. James grinned. "Well yeah, an owl would be fun but wouldn't a bigger bird be better, maybe like a hawk or something?"

"Maybe a bird wouldn't be so great…I mean, a wolf would probably try and eat a bird…Maybe Remus would be tempted to snap at us…" Sirius replied.

James frowned. "Well, It's like all other magic, like the sorting I'm sure it takes all kinds of stuff into consideration before we'll know." James waited a few minuets for a response, but nothing came for his friend who had finally fallen asleep. He followed suit shortly after.

"Sirius, do you think James'll be able to find his way out of bed with all those presents there?" Peter asked.

It seemed like the whole of the room had some sign it was someone's birthday. There were balloons, cards on every inch of his bedside table, presents stacked high not only at the foot of his bed but also on the sides allowing Sirius little room to leave his bed without disturbing presents. Not one looked like it was a broomstick and they both knew that was only going to lead to trouble once James woke up. Despite the odds, Sirius and Peter were having a fun time guessing what was in each box without picking any up. They figured the probability he received at least 20 books was 100% unless people were tricky and just made other things look like books. The likely hood for 30 boxes of chocolate was about 90% and the likely hood of at least one embarrassing gift was 100% so they couldn't wait to have James open it. His eyes fluttered open when he heard Peter and he shifted to get his glasses, knocking several cards to the floor in the process.

"Do you know all the people who sent you this rubbish mate?" Sirius asked. "I think I probably got half the presents you got last year because I got my letter."

James grabbed the cards from the floor and table and started opening them. Sirius and Peter watched amused as he started sorting them and dropping out the contents onto his bed. "There are a lot from some girls here that I don't know…This bloke worked with my Dad before I was born he always sends stuff though. A couple are from people he works with now…" James grinned as some Quiddich tickets fell to his bed. "That's always a great sign, shame I have to go with my Dad." He glanced over at Sirius. It wasn't a very readable expression, maybe he was trying his hardest not to feel jealous but he didn't understand what he would be jealous about. "Want to help me open these?"

"Yeah!" Peter grabbed the first thing he saw but Sirius took it from him and handed it to James.

"You should open that one its form his folks." He grumbled.

"Thanks mate." He took it from him with a winning smile. "Anything else is fine though. Unless you got it for me it's all going to be a bunch of rubbish, unless my Mum sent a cake like she did for Remus. Which would be excellent. But I'd share it anyway so…" he tore into the paper, both Sirius and Peter grabbed for a what they hoped was a box of candy and not a book.

After about an hour and a half James had opened all of his presents. All the books that weren't about Quiddich, spells and hexes or pranks they moved to Remus's part of the room. The candy remained scattered around the room. However for most of the rest of the morning Sirius and James played excitedly with the model Quiddich pitch his parents sent him for his birthday. He absolutely loved it because Gryffindor and Slytherin were playing on the field he hoped to play on the next year, only Slytherin never seemed able to win. Which amused them greatly.

"How are we getting to Hogesmeade?" Sirius asked abruptly.

James sighed and rumpled his hair. "I don't know…I just figured if they were going we could just hop on the carriage and use my invisibility cloak."

Sirius frowned. "That's not going to work mate…Malfoy will be there, and he's a prefect. If anyone's going to be looking for us it's going to be him. Especially if he's really trying to get in good with my cousin. He'll want to get me into trouble."

James thought for a moment. "Well, there has to be another way. How's Remus get to the shrieking shack? That's how we'll go, It'll be fine."

"But we don't watch him head out mate…He just told us there's a shack.." Sirius replied thoughtfully.

They seemed to think upon it for a few minuets and then Peter added something that gave them a stroke of brilliance. "Well what tree was he talking about. Some tree…wasn't it…?"

"Oh yeah! The Whomping Willow!" James pulled at a piece of parchment from his trunk and smoothed it out on the floor. "We haven't been looking for passage ways to Hogesmeade just ways to avoid being caught after hours in the kitchens. So…Where do you suppose one is…the tree's here."

"Do you think they really know where any other entrances are? I mean, what if we were the first." Sirius replied excitedly.

"Dumbledore knows everything." Peter replied. "We could go ask him."

James and Sirius gave him an odd look. "If we asked him we'd get caught. That kind of defeats the purpose."

"How 'bout we just take my cloak and follow the carriages. If we get caught, we're caught I mean they'll just figure we snuck in with the crowd. I bet it'd be real easy to find a way back…we can keep trying and weekends they don't go we can look 'round here. We can back track if we find anything from the other end, then it'll be a surprise for Remus and we can all go get some butterbeer."

"No one in Hogesmeade is dumb enough to see four twelve year old boys and not tell one of the professors." Sirius replied indignantly.

"Well we'd use my cloak. We could still look around, it's not busy like Diagon Alley is. If it looked or sounded like someone was close we could throw it over us and wait." James replied. "I'll bring money and we can leave it on the counter. It's all honest good fun."

"Yeah…All right mate." Sirius grinned. "It's not like we'd be the first, first years caught for trying to go to Hogesmeade. I bet there have been loads."

James grabbed the invisibility cloak from his trunk and put one of his arms around Sirius, and the other around Peter. "So what's our plan Marauders? To the carriages, then all of Hogesmeade will be ours!"

The carriages went back and forth, but as everyone from the regular students, to the prefects, and even the teachers looked foreword to the break. It was a day where they weren't completely over loaded with class work and learning and could just enjoy the day. There were certain times the carriages left the school and when they left Hogesmeade, allowing studious students to take in a few hours more of reading and researching before heading out to the packed village. When the boys found where the carriages were they were instantly pleased to see no one around. So, enthused at how things were in their favor so far they climbed in, with without their invisibility cloak. It wasn't too long before they were noticed.

"Sirius, get out of there now." Narcissa told him firmly before tossing her long golden hair over her shoulder in frustration. "Actually, no, stay in there. Make sure you get caught by Professor McGonagal then before she writes to Aunt Walburga, I'll send her a letter saying I told you to get out of the carriage and you wouldn't listen. Why so rebellious little cousin? Mummy not giving you enough allowance? Maybe if you didn't get yourself sorted in the wrong house she'd give you more."

"Shut up Cissy." He replied, now rolling his eyes. "We were just looking at how they worked. Once we're old enough to go we're going to have our own personal carriage that goes back and forth all day for us. Your just cranky because Malfoy left without you. Don't worry, he's probably found someone there that's prettier than you…"

She moved her hand to hit him and he laughed heartily as James and Peter followed him both cheering and laughing with him. After infuriating her more by going on about her make up and skirt they decided to pretend to go off, back to the castle wholly giving up because she'd never let them back in the carriage.

Malfoy and a few other older Slytherin students came around shortly after. They'd learned from experience that Peter couldn't be trusted with one of the ends of the invisibility cloak as he dropped it often reveling them. Sirius held one end and James held the other, and they were pleased with their cleverness as the carriage started up, they were seated out side the carriage on the back making as little noise as possible. Once it stopped, they took off the cloak and bolted to some bushes and watched them get out of the carriage.

"That was fun. But I think we can find something better for when we go back. What should we do first?"

James asked. "The closest to here is the Three Broomsticks, and…well…Where does she usually go?"

"I don't know. You act like I actually _like her." Sirius grumbled. "They're probably going off to find a corner to snog in, you don't know if she'll be paying enough attention to do anything."_

"_So…should we go to Zonkos then head back this way?" James stood up straight and tucked away his invisibility cloak. Peter looked over at him frightened, then back at Sirius who was also no longer crouched and hiding. _

"_Won't they see us? We're going to get caught." _

"_We're not going to get caught Peter." James scoffed. "There are so many students here they won't know we're not thirteen. With everyone here how would we specifically stand out."_

_Sirius chuckled. "We'll we already knew he wasn't the brightest mate."_

_James shrugged and they followed him around the town. They looked at the houses, store fronts and store items with interest. By the time they walked the length of the village then started to head back, it was getting dark and they knew they we're cutting it close to curfew. Both James and Sirius held their bags of candy and joke shop items and looked around for the carriages. None were to be found, but that didn't send them into a panic. _

"_How are we getting back?" Peter asked nervously._

"_Well, we could walk back." James teased. "Let's go get some butter beer then go."_

"_We have to bring one back for Remus too." Sirius added. _

"'_Course we do. I still have plenty of money. My folks are really going to wonder how I spent it so fast." He laughed. James opened the door and they were shocked at the sight they saw. The carriage of Slytherin's they hitched a ride from were still there. All sitting at a table in the middle of the room, talking to each other in hushed voices. _

"_Great…You think we can get some without them noticing?" Sirius asked._

"_I don't know…that depends on how much attention they're paying. But what's life without a bit of a risk? We'll head for that table on the right in the corner. We'll be close enough to the kitchen to be safe, if they start to look over here we'll just use the cloak."_

_They walked cautiously and slowly to the table not glancing back once to see if they caught their eye. It was a good thing they did, because if they had it would have drawn attention to them sooner. The second they asked for drinks the server looked over them carefully and asked a simple but incriminating question. "Don't you younger students know you were supposed to leave an hour ago? Skipping on the feast for a reason? I ought to tell those Prefects…"_

"_No! Really there's no reason to tell them." James defended. "Today's my birthday and Malfoy over there said we could stay out a little later. We just wanted to get a couple of butter beers to share with our sick friend. He's so upset he's missed out on every trip this year, we promised we bring it back this time for him."_

_Sirius smiled warmly and for a few minuets it worked. They were given the bottles, paid in full and James pulled a shocked Peter along. But that was the last of their good luck. He seemed to be studying Sirius carefully. "Wait, hold on a minuet. Today's your birthday, what's your name?"_

_James paused and frowned. "Well…it's not really that important…"_

"_It certainly is important." He scoffed then turned back at Sirius. "I do believe I know your father."_

_Sirius swallowed hard then started to laugh blowing it off like it was a joke. "Well, probably everyone's folks went to Hogwarts…"_

"_Except for if you are his son you're a first year and completely unable to be here. How very strange."_

_The sudden change of events caught the attention of the prefects, suddenly Narcissa was staring her cousin down, in a manner most like his mother, creating a state of panic. James grabbed his arm and the three of them ran, Malfoy and a couple of the older prefects close behind. They ran into Honeydukes, seeing no one was around, bolted into the cellar and expected to hide out there until they thought the coast was clear. Peter leaned against a cupboard and sighed in relief briefly before it moved to the side and revealed a passage. _

"_Let me just tell you how much I hate being a Black. They didn't notice you, weren't suspicious…then he gets a good look at me and gets suspicious. I'm not into dark magic, my Dad doesn't say a thing about it to me…"_

"_Yeah I know mate." James replied patting him on the back. "It's tough to try and not live up to their standards…"_

"_Uh…guys…"_

"_Not sure what their standards are…" Sirius replied. _

"_GUYS!"_

"_SHHH!" James and Sirius said in unison. "Do you want them to find us…. Hey…Peter did something useful, you found a way back to the castle!" Sirius cheered. "Great job mate! Guess there is a reason we let you hang 'round us." Sirius patted him on the back and climbed through the opening. _

"_All right Peter, you can follow Sirius, I'm going to try and fix this thing back to it's spot. Cast Lumos and I'll be able to see you." James replied. It didn't take him long and he went jogging along the path back to what they hoped was the castle. _

"_Where do you rekkon we'll end up?" Peter asked. _

"_I have no idea but we have to hurry back to our dorm and hide this stuff. You don't think they could of gotten back already right? They can't apparate…" Sirius replied in a rush from their mischief high. "That was really fun though. Great day, it would have been better had we not gotten caught. But hey, the teachers didn't say anything." _

"_Yeah…It's a shame Remus had to miss it…" James replied after a moment. "Well, once we get back to the school we can take him back." _

_They stopped abruptly and stared ahead with much frustration. There was a staircase, but it lead the ceiling, meaning they'd have to know a password or spell to get it to come back down. They were already pressed on time. There were a few moments were they panicked and started yelling at each other._

"_We need Remus. This was stupid, we don't know too many advanced spells all he does is read spell books, thanks James. You got us trapped in here with…"_

"_You two agreed it be fun! I wasn't using unforgivable curses to get two to come along!"_

"_Yeah well…" Sirius frowned. _

_James sat down and groaned. "Well, lets think of a way out. We've got th…two great minds we've got to figure it out at sometime."_

"_Hey…I'm the one that found the trap door…" Peter replied. "I've got a sharp mind…"_

"_Well, we cant the staircase to some down to us…downward staircase?" James tested. Instantly he scratched his head then rumpled his hair._

"_Descend staircase?" Sirius suggested._

"_Dissendious staircase" James teased. _

"_Dissendiet" Sirius replied with a laugh._

"_Dissendiment" James shook his head. "It has to be something like that mate, it makes perfect sense."_

"_Dissendium." Sirius said in a mocking way. James smiled then they heard the staircase start coming down. James stood up and grinned at Sirius._

"_Mate your brilliant."_


	5. A Noticeable Difference

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, this is just a fanfic for my amusement.

Switching gears to Sirius's family life I do think Regulus would be very sheltered. If he seems overly whiny and childish I'm sorry. His character is going to build, I think it's realistic. He's only had his brother and occasionally his cousins his whole life, I think he'd be completely jealous when he got new friends. As for his parents they're taking the plunge into mean-ness now.

Chapter Five: A Noticeable Difference

His parents made such a big deal about picking Sirius up from school. Regulus waited in the drawing room all day. He watched the rain fall, as the minuets came closer and closer.

"Would Master Regulus like another cup of tea?"

"Yes, Kreacher, do you think Siri is still going to play with me?" he asked earnestly. "He won't like his friends better right? He'll….he'll still like me…right…?"

Regulus sat back the right way in the chair, now facing the room. Kreacher filled up his tea cup before saying anything. "Master Sirius writes to Master Regulus? If Master Sirius writes, he must miss Master Regulus very much."

"Yeah, he writes twice a week, but he talks about James a lot.."

"You'll get to know James tomorrow. We're having dinner at the Potter's, I'm sure you'll see all your brother's friends at the platform."

"When are we going Dad? When's he coming back to London…?"

"We'll leave as soon as Mum comes back down the stairs. You've been ready since breakfast haven't you? You look sharp."

"Yes sir…Mum told me already, I have to wear my new dress robes."

"They're very fond of your brother. We're all going to try and make a good impression, they have a Wizarding history as rich as ours. We're very lucky our Sirius became friends with likely the only other pureblood Gryffindor there. You'll do better next year." He added with a smile. "You'll be in Slytherin and make so many pureblood friends, then you can help get that big brother of yours back on track."

"He's not back in his room is he Orion?" she called from the stairs.

"No he's here with me." He responded, he then turned to Regulus and gave him an reassuring smile. "Come on, I'll go first then you can come, you won't be alone."

He'd been wondering how his parents would know what the Potters looked like. His father shook Mr. Potter's hand and they started up a friendly chat right away. He looked over to his mother, who'd politely commented on Mrs. Potter's hat. He felt uncomfortable and wanted his brother.

"This is our Regulus, he'll be off to Hogwarts next year." She said kindly, putting a hand to his shoulder and keeping him still despite his nerves.

"You can see how much he looks like Sirius, they both have such beautiful grey eyes just like their parents." Mrs. Potter said warmly.

"Thank You Mrs. Potter." He replied.

She smiled and adjusted to his level, he seemed to be embarrassed by the amount of attention he was getting. "You look more like your Mum don't you? Except your hair, nice and straight like your Dad's. Sirius has a bit of a wave, like your Mums." She caught sight of the Black Family crest on his sweater vest.

"Toujour Pur, oh how well I remember that."

"It's our family crest, Mum said it's the most important part of our outfits." He said in the same tone as he used before, he seemed to be well rehearsed.

"Well it is very important." She stood up again and smiled at his mother. "They're both delightful Walburga, you must be so proud."

Regulus waited impatiently while the adults talk on and on. Once the train was insight his eyes widened. "Dad." He pulled on his tailcoat. "Look the trains here they're back from Hogwarts!"

"I know son, I can see it too. They still have to get their things and get off the train, patience…" He was almost sure his father was going to punish him right there for talking out of turn while he was conversing with Mr. Potter. He thought Mr. Potter must have know it too, he changed the subject quickly.

"Do you like the train Regulus?" He asked. He nodded, still uncertain about them. "We have a model Hogwarts Express, I'll get James to set the track up in the sitting room. He set it up in his room once he turned Eleven. Moves just like the real thing, smoke, noises, horn, just like it.. Impressive bit of magic, only really works when you have your wand handy made James rather upset he couldn't play with it himself until he had his, then every night from March 27th until July 31st we heard it until he went to bed."

"Can't wait to have our James back. Phineus always thought that train was a nuisance, reminded him of all the students." Mrs. Potter laughed. "We always enjoyed it when we went to see him, well until we all grew too old for it…"

"Phineus? Like Phineus Nilius?" Regulus asked. His mother nodded in an annoyed sort of way, he'd apparently forgotten something important.

"Yes Regulus, the very same, were you paying attention when your mother talked to you about all of this?" Orion scolded. He really did wish his older brother were here, they both gave him disapproving looks.

"Oh I'm sure he remembers everything he's expected to, Sirius surprised us with everything he knew. Remarkably bright boy.. we couldn't figure out what they were doing when he came over, they sat in different rooms and passed notes to each other by using a sticking charm on the carriages. It's impressive they knew the spell, third year magic…James told us Sirius had taught it to him, then he tells us he's not much for charms. I bet you can't wait to play with your Big Brother again, such a good influence.."

"Hey! I see them! They're over here!" James called, he and Sirius were dragging their trunks along, without a seconds hesitation Regulus ran over and hugged him.

"Come on Reg, no one else is hugging in the middle of the station…" Sirius said annoyed as he tried to distance himself from his brother who wouldn't let him go.

"Sure, no one is, that's why all these people are hugging on the platform." James replied with a laugh. Almost as if to prove his point, he stopped in front of his mother and let himself be hugged and showered with affection.

"I can't help if you're a pansy mate. I brought you something Reg, it's in my trunk." Sirius said proudly.

"You brought me a present?" Regulus asked now even more excited to go back home.

"Well yeah, he's too tough to give hugs but he'd bring you a present. We both took home a toilet seat for our parents. That's just what you wanted right Mum? Hogwarts is the best."

"Son, if there's a toilet seat in that trunk of yours you can forget about a broom." Mr. Potter said firmly.

"And your sending it back to Minerva, with a letter at least fifty inches telling her how sorry you are for vandalizing the school." Mrs. Potter added. James did the stupidest thing ever, he laughed.

Sirius moved closer to his parents, Regulus linked arms with his brother as if he thought the first chance he got he'd go back to the Potter's and leave him alone again. Sirius met his mothers eyes and replied quickly, "No toilet seats Mum, I brought a Gryffindor banner."

His mother frowned anyway. "What would we do with that?" they all started to walk toward the Floo, Sirius shot James a look that Regulus interpreted to mean I told you so.

"Dad, we could put it in the library, right? With your big Slytherin one." Sirius asked pushing his luck.

"Well…how about we fix a nice place for it in your room." Orion said, Regulus thought it sounded like a poor attempt to sound honest.

"Hey Reg." He noticed him peaking his head in the door. He couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, I'll give you your present.

He shut the door, as quiet as possible, in case his parents could hear he was still up. "I like your banner Siri."

"Yeah? Dad and Mum don't like it. You heard Dad tell me he'd hang it up in my room…So he comes in holds it up to this wall asks if I like it then Mum comes to yell…"

"Yeah, I heard Mum…you reckon she really wrote to Dumbledore?" Regulus asked, he settled on his brothers bed, half surrounded in his Hogwarts books.

"Knowing him if she did it'd just make him laugh…" He pulled a small box out of his trunk and handed it to his brother. "Had to put a cooling charm on it, so it might be a little cold."

Regulus eyes lit up the second he opened the box. "Vanilla and Strawberry ice cream! I love ice cream! You're the best brother!" He set the box aside and hugged him tight.

"You'll get loads of ice cream at Hogwarts. Mum and Dad won't be able to tell you not to eat it every night." he said happily.

"I can't wait. What's it like? Mum always asks to see the letters you send before I read them…guess she thinks you'll tell me bad things…"

He frowned. "She can't read your mail at Hogwarts…It's great we have feasts every night, the classes aren't too bad, Mum taught us a lot. So, you won't have to study and you'll make lots of new friends. I'm going to play Quiddich next year…"

"You'll be my friend right? I…I don't want to not have friends…" He held the box of ice cream on his lap.

"'Course, I'm your brother. I have to be your friend, and if there are any Slytherins being mean to you I'll beat them up. James and I take 'em on all the time. We even learned spells to make statues come after them." He smiled a bit despite himself, Regulus wanted to eat the ice cream he brought, and he wasn't sure if it was what their parents would say the next day when he'd have to explain what Sirius gave him that scared him. Or if it were just the fact he didn't have a spoon. He traced the part of the box that held it shut with his fingers, he'd get a chill ever once in awhile and shiver, but he couldn't help but smile. "Let's get Kreacher to bring you a spoon."

"Two spoons.." Regulus replied. "I want to share with my Siri…"

"Kreacher." The house elf apparated as soon as he finished saying his name.

"Yes, Master Sirius…" Sirius gave him the order, and ordered him to get them both something to drink, without telling their parents, as it would make them come upstairs and start screaming. When he re appeared they were in such a good mood from Sirius Hogwarts stories to be as quiet as they should have been.

Five O'clock came far too fast. His mother had told Mrs. Potter she'd make something for desert, they'd been banned from the kitchen. His Father also made a trip to Diagon Alley to buy some nice Wizard wine. They weren't allowed to dress without their mother's approval. Regulus was the first one ready, as she'd made sure to pull his dress robes out the night before.

"This is okay right Mum?" He asked.

She sighed angrily. "It would be perfect, if it weren't wrinkled. Where'd it come from? The bottom of your trunk? Take it off and have Kreacher press it."

He grumbled and went back upstairs. When his father came back he gave his boys an odd look. Regulus was wearing his new robes his hair had been trimmed by his mother, then contrasting him Sirius had his arms crossed, watching Kreacher with ever sign of dislike as he pressed his robes. He sat the bottle of wine on the mantle and looked them over.

"She gave you a trim. Good idea, takes the troublesome look away from you Sirius."

"…Yes Sir…" he replied, half expecting him to scold him for not having the suit ready and pressed this morning.

He looked at Regulus, he sat up straighter, folded his hands in his lap and watched his father curiously. "I think the both of you could use ties. We wouldn't want the Potters to think your unkempt."

"They already know I'm not a slob Dad. They've seen me a few times already." Sirius replied still angry from being scolded by his mother.

"Yes, of course I know that. You've only ever been over to play though, this is a formal dinner. Quite a bit more is expected of you."

"All done Master Sirius." He handed him the freshly pressed robes and Sirius rolled his eyes. He got out of his spot on the couch and grumbled under his breath. 'bet you a Galleon James isn't wearing a tie.'

"We'll see. Regulus follow your brother upstairs. You both better be wearing a tie when you come back down." Just as Regulus caught up he tried to link arms with his brother but he'd pushed him away, still in a bad mood. "No magic Sirius, if you come back down here with the tie around your neck like a snake like you did for Christmas I'll be sorely tempted to leave it alone."

He felt his mother's eyes on him the entire time he was playing with the train. Even as such it didn't discourage him from lending his brother his wand so he could send the train around the track. His gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"Such a nice big brother…You really shouldn't be so careless with your wand, especially when your going off to school in a few months." Mrs. Potter said.

Regulus looked up at her voice. "I don't have my wand yet. Mum and Dad say I have to wait until we get our things for school…"

"Oh.. Well in that case I'm sure you'll follow the example of your brother…." She said happily, "You sure seem extremely fond of him."

He nodded. He held onto the sleeve of his brother's over coat and tried to keep his eyes away from his parents, as he was sure they didn't approve of him using a wand, untrained. He made the mistake of asking their mother to use her wand so he could duel Sirius. She immediately taken to scolding them both, blaming Sirius for hexing him even though he never did anything. Since April when he'd had his birthday he'd been studying on his own wand movements, even if Sirius knew spells, he'd get ahead somehow, he'd be so good at using his wand he'd be so impressed he wouldn't want to be with James anymore.

"He is rather good with handling it, simple mistake." his father said. "For his birthday he asked for a book on wand theory. We weren't at all surprised, he's always been the practical one…"

The boys had made a makeshift tunnel out of old cardboard. As the train got to it Regulus got excited, he was using a wand, doing excellent at it, and he made the train circle around three times without any help at all. He'd laughed heartily, when it came back out from the tunnel, he'd made it toot it's horn, causing his mother to give him an angry look as she'd just been explaining to Mrs. Potter what she taught her boys. He'd pulled his wand arm back and knocked James' cup of water on the floor shattering it to pieces. Before anyone said anything, James had used a spell to repair the broken cup. Sirius took his wand back rather roughly and dried the carpet. Mrs. Potter seemed to sense both of the boys were now on dangerous ground, just before Mrs. Black could scold them she'd said quite nicely.

"James dear, why don't you show Sirius and Regulus around. There's still plenty of time before dinner." Mrs. Potter said, trying to avoid any attention to the once shattered glass, now sitting whole on the side table.

"Sure Mum." Sirius was ready to follow him instantly, however Regulus still hadn't let go of his robes and held him back.

"..I'm…I'm sorry for breaking your glass Mrs. Potter…Mr. Potter…"

"Oh it's perfectly fine. It's all fixed, no harm done." She said very kindly, she looked over at her husband.

"You'd have to break everyone in the cupboard twice to come close to James' record." Mr. Potter said.

He still didn't move, as his parents hadn't said anything about what he'd done. He was sure if they had telepathy, they were debating with each other how best to punish him for embarrassing them when they got back home. Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stairs.

"Come on Reg, we can look at the brooms, they have loads."

As soon as they were up both flights of stairs, Sirius let go of his hand, and Regulus stopped. "You think they'll whip me when we get home?" he asked.

"How would I know, they'd whip me…"

James started to laugh. "My parents don't whip me." He said happily. "If your lucky she'll use her cunning to trick your Mum into thinking it's nothing. That's how my parents punish me, cunning…well James, you do understand if you had done your assignments by now we would take you to pick out our Christmas tree but, as you haven't even tried, as your far too bright to finish it right away and not worry about it for the rest of break your Father is going to get it himself. Isn't it stupid?"

"Well it would make me want to do it right away…" Regulus said.

"Reg, it's like when Dad tells us if we read a chapter really good to him he'll give us a Galleon, then he gives us a sickle, and tells us, 'good only sixteen more times and you'll have a Galleon..'"

James opened the door to the room at the end of the third floor hallway, if it were at their house, Regulus knew it would be their parents room, which was off limits to the along with most of the third floor.

"Dad keeps this stuff in a ridiculous order. He's really, really fussy about his brooms. So don't pick one off it's stand." James said firmly to Regulus who nodded. "Lumos." He pointed his wands at the lanterns around the room.

"Wow…" he looked around taking in the different brooms all over the room. Some of the older brooms were affixed to the walls with a plaque next to it dating it back to before they were born. Right around the center of the room, sat one very familiar to the boys. "Dad had one of these…Remember Siri…? He said it was his first…"

"Everyone seems to think it's the best broom ever made. My dad got it when he played for the Wasps, he only played for a couple of years out of Hogwarts. Did Auror training too I think then when he passed he had to quit…I think I would of stayed as a Quiddich pro…"

"That's amazing…"Regulus walked away from the older boys, clearly Sirius wasn't nearly as impressed as he had been the first time they went into this room, he and James took turns pushing each other and laughing. Regulus stopped in front of a large trophy case, it had a Quaffle, beater bat, bludger and snitch, along with a few different types of Quiddich robes, Regulus noticed one being the Wasp one he'd mentioned earlier. There was a small plaque inside, that had a few different badges on it, each seemed to be from Hogwarts, it struck him, they had to have been captains badges. His own father was still bitter he never made seeker. "Does the snitch work?" He asked. "Always been my favorite one…"

"Yeah because Dad wanted to be seeker." Sirius teased.

"No shame in wanting to be seeker mate, that's how my Dad started, had good eyes, got the reflexes later. I can't get any of them out, and Mum won't let me have a snitch. I don't know where she put the one to go with my Quiddich set but really, I doubt it'll leave the yard."

"You can be chaser, Dad won't let you have a Beater's bat, he'd be too afraid we'd start hitting each other with them." Sirius teased.

He reached for his brother's hand, he however shrugged him off. "Come on Reg, stop acting like a baby."

"…I'm not acting like a baby.." He whined. "I missed you…I want to play with you…"

"Then we'll play you don't need to hold my hand all the time. What do you think I'm going to do apparate?"

"No…"

"Come on, I'll show you more of the house." James said, trying to calm them down. "You guys don't have a ballroom at your place I bet, it's complete rubbish."

They left the room, James shut the door after Regulus gave the old broom one last glance. James lead the way Sirius followed Regulus seemed to lag behind him. At Christmas when they were with their family Sirius didn't mind him staying close to him, he actually seemed to prefer it. It kept Bellatrix away from him. Their Uncle Alphard had been the only one that sat with them and asked about school, everyone else seemed to be fussing over Bellatrix and her new boyfriend, likely because Andromeda got married to a Muggle.

"Little sheep hiding from the other sheep?" He had asked. He always opted in giving them their presents in person, Sirius seemed to like it more. Right away he'd give him a hug and tell him how great it was.

"I'm not a sheep." Sirius replied firmly.

"Yes of course, my Gryffindor nephew is the sheepdog right?" He sat between him and Regulus and put an arm around both of them. "Our little Black sheep went off to school and transfigured himself into a sheepdog." He looked at Regulus and smiled. "Now it's up to the last little sheep to decide if he'd like this big sheepdog to heard him or if he'd like to go with the rest of them, all opposed to the way the world turns. Pity, I think I'd rather like my chances now, maybe I'll be your first sheep, Sirius."

He seemed to decide then and there if something were wrong with how his brother was, it was because of James. James opened the door to the ballroom he and Sirius lit the lamps us, as the room was considerably bigger. He noticed the piano in the middle of the room and couldn't help but smile.

"Can I play it?" Regulus asked. James seemed to be confused as to what he was talking about.

"Oh the Piano? Sure, Mum won't mind, she just tuned it for the Christmas party so it should still be nice. He sat on the bench and started easy with a couple of scales, Sirius smirked at James, giving Regulus the idea maybe the piano wasn't something James did well. He started on a waltz that their grandparents had taught them when they spent the day with them. It must of sounded familiar because their parents, who the Potters had just decided to show around seemed to have found where the boys went.

"How incredibly lovely…" He didn't stop playing but his attention was on the adults, who had just found their way into the room.

"Sirius can be quite charming while he plays the cello." Mrs. Black said fondly.

"Oh I'd imagine, what a beautiful duet, I've always been quite good at the harp, Charlus has a talent with bass, we tried to get James to fancy the piano, he seemed to like the oboe the best, hasn't played in months I'm sure.."

"I'm not going to be the only bloke in the place playing a stupid instrument Mum." James said suddenly.

"Oh James, I know very well Remus has his violin. It's absolutely charming the way he can play…" Sirius tensed at the sound of one of his other friends name. His parents looked over at him, making it plainly clear they'd never heard he had friends other than James.

"Well Remus also spends hours in the library studying." James replied. "I don't do that either."

"Oh no, why would a bright boy like you need to waste his time studying? Heaven forbid you don't know everything. Like your magnificent potions grade." James smiled lightly he knew she was insulting him, and he'd be able to turn it around in minuets to gain great praise.

"Yeah well Mum, I can't have every class be as good as Transfiguration." He looked over at his father and grinned. He'd learned from his mother it was his weakest subject in school.

Regulus changed the tune he was playing on the Piano, he slowed the tempo and started a minuet. His mother watched him with complete adoration. Sirius father pulled him aside.

"Do you have other good friends we need to meet son?" He asked in a manner that told him clearly if he lied, there would be a heavy price to pay.

"…They're half bloods…you don't want to meet them.."

He grabbed the collar of his shirt, no one else seemed to notice, as Regulus continued the music, Mr. and Mrs. Potter started to dance, laughing lightly at how completely embarrassing the situation could be. James bowed to Mrs. Black, using some of the charm he and Sirius were known at Hogwarts for, and he started to dance with her.

"When did this happen, YOU told US at Christmas, James was your only good friend. What are their names?" He loosened the collar and groaned.

"Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew…"

"That's all then…?"

"Well yeah…I get along with everyone but they're the people I'm always around…." Sirius replied. "Am I allowed to have half blood friends Sir?" His tone was so disrespectful he'd expected to be slapped across his face.

"No Mudbloods…" He asked again firmly.

"No Muggleborn, no Sir, they're half bloods. You can ask the Potters, James Mum has tea with them."

He rubbed his temples and glared at him. "Why couldn't you just be a good boy and get into Slytherin, you'd have only pureblood friends, so many good influences your going to ignore because your too bloody proud…"

"The sorting hat told me I was in Gryffindor Dad, it didn't say anything about me getting into Slytherin, didn't mention it…You want to know what it said to me? You never asked…It said, 'Another Black…? Oh? Courage stronger than any I've seen, truly noble…gallant…and loyal…no where else for you to go.."

His face paled. His hands fell from his collar and down to his sides. He wondered what had made him so incredibly upset. He turned away from him, nothing left to say.

He enjoyed his new broomstick on his birthday. After flying on it with James in his backyard he decided to give his brother a turn. He and James took to throwing chess pieces at him, their parents had been about to throw a fit but Regulus dove and caught ever single one before it hit the ground. So, they both came outside and watched him.

"Hello dear Family." Alphard appeared in the doorway to the backyard, he watched the boys with great interest. "Quiddich is in the air with the sweet songbirds calling for the summer to begin."

"Alphard, I thought you said you'd be back for dinner." Walburga said in a scolding tone she usually reserved for Sirius.

"Well, your dear brother was distracted. Almost forgot his dear nephew's birthday present. The shame had I flown all the way here without a present suitable for a twelve year old."

Sirius, James and Regulus seemed to be oblivious to the new visitor. They now were using magic to make the pieces go higher and further, he couldn't help but laugh. They were so enthralled by their new game, he wasn't begging his mother for the cake on the table in the kitchen, nor his presents all over the table from the family and his friends.

"The new boy is as I'm sure you could guess James Potter. His parents are out of town this week so we've agreed to let him stay as he's Sirius best friend." Orion told Alphard who nodded.

"Only one?" he asked happily.

"Well yes…Pettigrew had some other arrangement, and Lupin's mother was feeling ill, we might still see one of them before the summer ends.

"The little sheep, is he fond of Mr. Potter."

Orion frowned. "I think he likes James to a point, then he sees he and his brother have a different type of friendship and it makes him jealous. They have a few jokes they keep to themselves, so do he and Regulus, but he does get upset and Sirius gets rather…forceful…so Regulus goes in his room…to play with that dog Andromeda gave him."

"I think they're fine." Walburga said nicely. "They have to distance themselves eventually right? He adores Sirius…Sirius used to adore him, but he's quite fond of James, and his opinion of his brother went down a little, but not enough to stop sharing and talking to him."

"We're all going to a Quiddich game tomorrow, Charlus had some tickets, ended up giving them away, I'd meant to take both of the boys for Sirius birthday. But as we gained another, I had to do a couple things to fix it."

"Uncle Alphard!" Regulus called, "I'm riding Siri's new broom." he caught the next two pieces and threw them back.

"Ah, I see, you have a wand yet little sheep?" He called back.

"No, were getting it the day after tomorrow." he grumbled. He caught two the Sirius had thrown and tossed them back. "Stop it Siri, I want to go back inside for ice cream…"

"That's right! Uncle Alphard means we get cake!" Sirius cheered. James laughed and put the chess pieces in his hands back in the box. Sirius thrust the pieces he was holding to James and ran to hug his Uncle.

"That was rude, go help James Sirius. It's your mess…" His mother scolded.

"Yes Mummy…" He teased, Alphard watched his sisters face twitch with annoyance. When his younger brother landed. He gave his brother back his broom and smiled. While his brother was busy he gave his Uncle a hug.

Sirius watched James in disbelief. He'd told him they had a house elf. Here Kreacher was, serving him like the royalty his parents seemed to think they were, and James looked like he was out of place. He was polite, which was how Regulus was, Sirius would change that by the end of the summer. Every time Kreacher called James, Master Potter, he had to hold back a laugh, his eyes widened and he'd blush.

"Sirius and Regulus have the only rooms on the fourth floor, do you want to stay in a room by yourself, or would you be more comfortable with Sirius?" His mother asked James, he was surprised by how much she liked him.

"I'd kind of like to stay with Sirius if that's all right."

"That's perfectly fine. Sirius, why don't you show him where the bathroom is on the third floor, so he can get ready for bed. Then you can move what you need into Phineus's room."

Sirius grinned. "All right Mum."

"Stop grinning, he won't even be in the portrait for you to bother. He'll hear two rowdy boys and head right back to Dumbledore's office." James smiled too. "It's fine James, it's the only room with two beds in it."

James cleaned up relatively fast because he knew Sirius was up to something. He had his charms book open, absolutely no paper in sight and he seemed to have found the perfect page.

"Your going to make you Mum scream…" James said happily.

"That's alright. She should know better by now." He sat in front of the portrait. "Professor Black, I can't understand this charm…It's really hard.. I need your expert advi.."

James watched the man in the portrait appear. He looked over Sirius, it was clear they'd met before often, and he got the idea Phineas Black did not care for Sirius.

"It's just you…Well what do you want? Don't you think I have better things to do than entertain some eleven year old brat.."

"I'm twelve thank you. I just had a question. Professor Black, Sir."

James took a seat next to him, he thought he heard the portrait say something along the lines of, finally your parents teach you some manners.

"When I transfigure a rat into a cup I use the charm Transfiguro…"

"That isn't a charm, it's a spell, you said you needed help with a charm. Which one? Come on, I don't have all night, ungrateful boy.."

"Oh…then uh…" He flipped through some pages of his charms book thinking. "Ah, well…how's Wingardium Leviosa work?"

"It's magic what do you mean how does it work?"

"Well, it's just…I say it and it just sort of hovers there…"

"You simple little…."

"How's it do that though? How does it know it's supposed to hover there and how does it know im not trying to make your portrait fly away?"

"YOU DID NOT CALL ME HERE TO ASK HOW MAGIC WORKS YOU SIMPLE DISRESPECTFUL SNAKE! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!"

Sirius smiled. "Well my best mate's staying here tonight so Mum told us to stay in your room."

"How do you do Professor Black." James said as his attention was drawn to him. "I'm James Potter. Could you explain to me how exactly Transfiguration works? Potions is easy enough to understand you just throw everything in there and stir, but there's a complex theory to magic we seem to not understand."

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING QUESTIONS LIKE MUDBLOODS! YOUR BOTH PUREBLOODS DON'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU ANYTHING. IT'S MAGIC, THERE IS NO EXPLANATION ON HOW IT WORKS!" and with that his portrait became empty he was probably fuming to Dumbledore. Sirius and James laughed heartily.

"He's always good for a laugh. Let's see what Regulus is up to. Maybe he'll be some fun and want to sneak out too."

"No offense mate, but Regulus is kind of lame.. If we want to do anything really fun here we can't let him hang round us all the time. He'll just go and tell your parents, there's no risk, we know he will. Your still spending loads of time with him at the Quiddich game, and when we go to Diagon Alley, even if we do manage to sneak off. But if we're going to see what kind of Muggle stuffs by your place he can't come."

"Yeah…but…"

"If he's in our house it's different mate. But he's not a Marauder yet, I mean you think he's good for it but I don't know he hasn't done anything your Mum wouldn't of approved of, lame, but if he's in our house he might get a rebellious streak…."

"He get's into stuff he does. Last summer he made up a bunch of lies, so I could sneak out and go to the toy store and try and get something, shame they didn't accept wizard money…"

"Yeah but I mean…we all did something risky, like you put that dung bomb in the girls bathroom when there were a bunch of them in there. And I rearranged Slughorn's potions when he was chatting it up with Evans during my detention."

"Yeah….I guess your right…but he's got good ideas…" When his mother came to check on them, that was supposed to be their cue to change and get ready to sneak out, but Sirius was in a sour mood. It took James all of half an hour to get him back in the mood to go through with their mission. They'd walked around the block, played at the park, they'd been careless and almost got caught by Muggle police twice. Once when looking in the window of they toy shop, and another for yelling loudly to each other at the park, they came back to the house at three in the morning, and were very ready for bed.


	6. Sorting and Quiddich

Disclaimer: Only a fanfic, meaning written by a fan and not JKR.

Chapter Six: Sorting and Quiddich

Sirius felt more in his element with James. The train ride over they sat in their compartment talking about summer. James was excited and enthusiastic because his parents promised to ask the Blacks if Sirius could come with them next summer. Then Sirius told them the things he did over the summer, mainly sitting around the house and his highlights from teasing Regulus. But it did set the pace for Remus and Peter to talk about their disappointing summer. Then James vowed to make the school year better as there were walking into the great hall he was still talking excitingly about pranks, adventures, and new magic to learn. That only lasted until they ran into the nervous group of first years, waiting to be sorted. Instantly Sirius's eyes fell on Regulus who looked like he wasn't scared at all for some reason. He knew where he was going, to Slytherin like the rest of the Blacks. In a moment of brief concern Sirius slung his arm over his shoulders and smiled warmly at him.

"You nervous?" he asked.

Regulus shrugged. Their eyes met briefly then he shook his head. "We're not going to be in the same house."

"You never know, it could happen. Hey, whatever happens just think for yourself and not like Mum and Dad okay? I mean that got me free from the Slytherin curse."

Regulus frowned and shook his arm off from around his shoulders. "It's not a curse. It's tradition, and if your not going to make them proud it's up to me."

Sirius scoffed. "They don't need us to make them proud, they're proud enough on their own. But by all means do what you want be their bloody hero. Do whatever you can to get them to notice you for once. Won't bother saving you a spot at the table then. Good. Luck."

Now he felt nervous, as his brother walked away leaving him alone again. But they both knew he wouldn't fit into the Gryffindor requirements. He wasn't brash, headstrong, courageous, or full of his own opinions. That was Sirius, he listened to his parents, he knew they were better because they were purebloods but he wasn't nearly as deceitful as Sirius could be, especially to their parents. His mind wandered through the beginning of the sorting, where would the sorting hat put him?

"Black, Regulus."

He looked over at the Gryffindor table. Sirius had lied, there was an empty seat at the table where he sat, just in case. He walked slowly glancing at the other tables, stopping at the Slytherin briefly to see his youngest cousin Narcissa watching him. She too had saved him a spot just in case. But what if he let them all down? What if for some reason he were put into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? He remembered his mother's tears over Sirius's sorting the year before. Their disappointment lead him to say he'd get sorted into Slytherin. But would he now? The hat descended on his head, slowly and he inhaled sharply. Sirius watched him nervously. Then the response came and he bowed his head in shame. James helped a little by telling him Regulus seemed to look a little shocked as well before he walked over to Narcissa. She welcomed him warmly with a hug before introducing him to everyone around her, likely as the good little cousin.

"Black" a voice called.

"What Evans?" he called back.

"Was that your brother?" She asked quite a few people's heads turned their direction.

"Yeah, he was. Now he's a bloody Slytherin." he replied in frustration.

"I never expected you to be dumb enough to hate your own brother for getting into Slytherin. For what it's worth, as a younger sibling it would probably mean the world to him if you showed some support…"

"Yeah, I guess it could have been worse he could have been sorted into Hufflepuff." Peter added James laughed.

"Nah, It'd be better I mean he'd be the one pushing around that bunch of pushovers. He'd grow a spine. But Evans is right mate." Sirius looked James over in disbelief. "Maybe he'll be so disgusted with that slimy, cheating, pureblood standards he'll rise above the Slytherin standard and be decent."

"Unlike Snivillus." Peter added with a giggle.

Lily scoffed and turned away. James and Sirius laughed. "So mate, what are we testing on him this year?" Sirius asked.

"That my friend, is a perfect example of what the library is for." James replied.

Dearest Sirius,

It is a shame your not in the same house as your brother. Maybe you would be happy to have the headmaster re sort you. Regulus would love the time he could spend with you. Do not however tease, humiliate, torment, torture, or bother your brother. Although there is nothing I can do while your at school your still under my watch when you come home. I've heard your reputation with Slytherin students. Hopefully now that your brother has joined the ranks of all the great Blacks, I hope you'll see Slytherin is the greatest house. It would after all make your Father very happy. We are very disappointed you didn't write to us about your thoughts on his sorting. Even Cissy took the time to tell us how proud she is.

Your Mother,

Walburga Black

The boys glanced over the letter as Sirius read it to himself dumbfounded. At how casual she tried to sound in the most formal way possible.

"What if I tease, humiliate, excreta excreta your brother. What would she do to me Dearest Sirius?" James chuckled.

"Don't mess with him all right? We'll tease him eventually but not today." Sirius replied.

"Just until your Mum forgets she told you to leave him alone. Got it." James grinned. "Hey, where's Reg now?"

"He's at the Slytherin table. Where he's supposed to be." Sirius grumbled, while crumpling the letter with his hands.

James looked between Remus then Peter and nodded his head toward the Slytherin table. Sirius looked over and groaned Regulus was walking toward them he noticed the parchment in his hand but in his other was something he couldn't distinguish from the distance between them. The closer he got the more annoyed Sirius was getting. James was sniggering and all Sirius could do was groan as Regulus invited himself to sit with them.

"Weren't you sorted into Slytherin Regulus?" James asked.

"Yeah, but I can sit with my brother. I wanted to show him my letter from our Mum. I even brought scones…"

Sirius frowned and shook his head. James laughed loudly. "We have scones here. They give us all the same food.."

"Well Mum thought the Gryffindor food may be why Sirius doesn't act right." Regulus said nonchalantly. "Here Siri, Mum probably won't like you reading it but she did talk about you."

He took the paper and looked it over with his eyebrows raised.

Darling Regulus,

We are so glad to hear the news. I'll go to Diagon Alley and get you a few things. Do not however hang around your delinquent brother. I know you love him but please, don't let him drag you down. You've always been so perfect without his influence and we'd hate for you to go astray. If you need help, please do ask Cissy first. She wrote to tell us she'd love to help you in any way. Your brother however never feels the need to write to us. I do hope you'll write at least once a week. Don't listen to any strange things your brother may tell you, and do not join in his pranks. Please continue to be a good boy. We're all very proud of you, even your Father. Send our regards to Professor Slughorn, we hope you catch his eye.

"That's absolutely boring." James replied unenthusiastically.

"I never told _you to read it." He replied angrily. "I brought it over for my brother."_

_James smirked. "Too bad, I already read it. Why don't you erase my memory if it bothers you. Oh wait, you can't because you're a first year and don't know any spells!"_

"_Come on James. Lay off him a bit, he can't help it. Dad and Mum wouldn't let us have a wand until the day before school started."_

_He crossed his arms and faced James. "I know plenty of spells Potter! I spent the whole train ride sleeping because I stayed up all night reading spells to learn how to deal with people like you!"_

_James, Peter and Remus roared with laughter. Sirius sighed and slunk back into his seat. "And your brother remember? He's not in Slytherin."_

"_Lay off my brother all right!" Sirius said finally. Most of the table turned their heads in shock. "Here." He gave Regulus back his letter. That somehow made him upset. "Thanks for letting me know but really…We're not in the same house, so you shouldn't sit with us. It's better that way, you'll get to know the rest of those Slytherins and make friends."_

"_I don't like any of the other first years. Their parents aren't in the ministry. The best parents do something at gringotts. Mum and Dad will expect me to have a friend better off than that! James's Dad works at the ministry." Regulus replied frustrated. _

"_My Dad's been retired…"_

"_But he was still in with the ministry! Dad said that was Sirius's redeeming factor…finding other people with parents in the ministry…"_

_Sirius sighed. "I don't hang around James because his Dad was an Auror and he because head of the department. We were friends before I knew. Why don't you just chat with a few blokes and see what they're like. Maybe they are boring to you, then find some new ones there are plenty of your lot for you to find…"_

"_My lot?" he frowned. "You're my brother…"_

"_Yeah, but we're not in the same house, we aren't going to have classes together so you need to get used to being with people other than me and my friends. That's what Mum told you to do too. You don't want to make her upset after all."_

"_But I'm not. I'm just chatting with you. I don't know anyone except who Cissy introduced me to…They're all good and everything but they're her friends, and they're older than us.."_

"_Reg…Really, it's easy to make friends. Turn to your room mates and tell them you're a Black, they'll like you…"_

_He crossed his arms. "Mother may tell me to avoid talking to some of them. Cissy said a few have…questionable parents…"_

_Sirius sighed. "Really….Reg.. come on. Your Eleven now, you can handle making new friends. Mum and Dad will always want more form you. Your never going to completely please them. They were so much better and well associated then us at our age right? Except for when you ask Grandmum and Granddad."_

"_They just want what's best for us…" He replied. _

_Sirius scoffed. James sighed and said airily. "I think what's best for you Regulus, whether you want to hear it or not is to go back to your table and sit with the Slytherins. I don't care if you like them or not do what you want, but Sirius and I are trying out for the Quiddich team and we need to plan things.."_

"_I'll try out too." He replied. "I'm good as seeker, you throw rubbish at me all the time when I'm on my broom."_

_James laughed. "You can't try out if you wanted to see, there are rules and one is no First year is allowed to play Quiddich. You can write home and complain to Mummy if you want but she can't change Dumbledore's mind."_

_Sirius gave his best friend an angry look. "You know from experience." He turned to his brother who looked back at the Slytherin table for a moment noticing Narcissa and Lucius came back to the table. "Look….just talk to people in your classes and pay attention in class. You'll do fine, if you really absolutely need me I'll be in the tower, and you won't be able to come in and get me. So you have to think on your own, but you should be fine…"_

"_But what if I really need you?" He asked heartbroken. _

_Sirius rubbed his temples while James sniggered. "Then you'll have to ask a Gryffindor to get me all right?"_

"_Well what if they don't know who you are?" He asked._

_James smirked. "That's unlikely, just say he's the friend of that good looking Bloke James Potter and you should be fine."_

_They heard her foot steps to be prepared for the worst. Regulus seemed to notice she was there first, and when she put her hand on his shoulder, he seemed to move closer instinctively, as if he were trying to make himself seem more impressive because of her presence. She held her wand close and twirled her long, blond hair in between the fingers of her open hand. _

"_You can't possibly miss Sirius already. I wouldn't, and as I told you last night, you're a thorn at his side…Sadly you cramp his style. He doesn't want you around him or his friends. Isn't that right?"_

_He glared at her, but was silent. It was true, all Regulus would do was weaken the reputation he built for himself. "If he needs to I'll help him out. But like I told him, he needs to make friends on his own, with people in his house…"_

_She nodded. "I couldn't agree more, come on Regulus. Lets head back, Lucius knows a few more first years you may get along with." They walked away, but Regulus glanced back at his brother over his shoulder. The expression on his face was a mixture of a lost puppy and someone in a lot of pain. _

"_Well, that should get rid of him for awhile." James replied happily. "Cheer up mate, you expected him to be in Slytherin after all."_

"_Yeah…I know…I was hoping he'd be bright enough for Ravenclaw though…" He sighed. "Bloody hate them…"_

"_Why? She's really pretty Sirius.." Peter replied._

"_They're my Uncle's perfect girls…Bellatrix is the oldest, she had a nasty reputation here thought, liked to torment Muggle born students…But that was fine. Then Andromeda would be next, I haven't heard much about her, that's probably because I told my Mum when I was five or six I wanted to marry someone like her." He sighed. "Mum and Dad approve of her a little less, because she had a few friends that were of questionable status. Then there's Narcissa…the most perfect of them all. She's been with Malfoy for almost a year now…I'd know Mum goes on and on about it. She can be reasonable, when she's motivated by something she wants. Right now she's only being nice to Regulus to use him as a spy…either that or he has something on miss perfect and she doesn't want him to tell our folks."_

"_We could always follow them. If your curious, wouldn't want your brother to be too lonely after all. That and well, it would always be interesting to us to know if there's something else going on." James teased._

"_We can't be late to Transfiguration again or McGonagall will leave us in detention forever." Sirius replied with a sigh. "Besides, I think she's just using him as a spy, that seems more her thing."_

"_How boring, it would be so much more exciting to invite ourselves over there. Pretending we're like them to make them horribly mad.." James grinned. "But if you'd rather be boring…"_

"_Well fine, lets go then. I'm not boring." Sirius replied. _

"_What about Transfiguration?" Remus asked as they stood up from the table._

"_To hell with it." James said with a smile. _

"_Come on now, your not going to get on the team acting like that." Remus replied. "She has the final say you know."_

_James sighed and rumpled his hair. "Well….we'll just try and hurry, after all they have classes too."_

"_Yeah and Narcissa and Lucius would hate to be late for things like classes." Sirius teased. _

_James laughed. "Yeah they're boring, unlike us."_

"_Touché my fellow marauding mischievous friend." Sirius replied with a grin, they both laughed and Remus and Peter watched as they disappeared into the crowd of students moving about. _

_Remus sighed. "You know Peter…there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret giving them that thesaurus…"_

_Peter looked back at him puzzled. "What's a thesaurus?"_

_James and Sirius liked to lounge in the common room. James would usually take one of the couches, and Sirius a comfortable armchair. They liked being close to the fire, typically so they could throw things into it. James's mother and father sent him a broom which lay in the floor next to him. He boasted about it for most of the week but now that it was here, Sirius felt upset. One, because his best friend had something he didn't. Secondly, because his parents wouldn't get him one, no matter how much he begged and pleaded. Like his Father had said in an earlier letter, 'After you get on the team we'll discuss the proper broom.' He was horribly jealous, miserably annoyed, he sighed tossing another bit of parchment into the fire._

"_I bet we'll both get on the team." James said for the hundredth time. "I'll be chaser, and you'll be beater." He grinned. "I think Remus could be a decent seeker…"_

"_They don't need a seeker and you won't get him to come, he'll have to stop reading or something." Sirius teased. _

"_Your folks'll buy you a broom." James said confidently. Sirius scoffed. He turned to look at him, he noticed all of his moodiness come back. "Maybe you can use mine, they shouldn't care. Loads better than some school broom…"_

"_Yeah…but it wouldn't be my broom…" He sighed. "You wouldn't forgive me if something happened to it. Like a breeze kicking it up and me falling off and it flying into the whomping willow…"_

_James laughed. "Well, I'd mind, but I'd just tell my folks what happened and they'd buy me a new one. No worries. If your folks don't get you one that's what I'll do. Tell them something happened to it, so they'll get a new one. That one could be yours then."_

"_I don't know if they will or not…My Dad went on and on about me making the Quiddich team, but my Mum reminded him I wouldn't play for Slytherin and that seemed to knock out his enthusiasm…" He replied. "He talked about coming to see me…"_

"_I'd come to see my kid." He laughed. "We could spend his days home exchanging victory stories…"_

_Sirius laughed. "What if you only have girls? Girls that…act really girly, you know…fixing hair and fancy nails and whatnot."_

_James scoffed. "No way. That's going to be you, only they'll all be like your Mother. They'll go to Uncle Regulus's big house and steal his tapestry and hang it on your wall."_

"_Nah, I'd have my pet dragon set it on fire." He replied smugly._

"_Well, if we both marry Muggle born witches we can't have pet dragons, Muggles wouldn't have them in a Muggle home."_

_He laughed. "Then there would be no pureblood mania. I'm so glad I'm out growing my clothes, the rubbish I had when I started all had that bloody crest on it…Now I guess they don't care as I'm in Gryffindor."_

"_I don't know what the Potter crest looks like to be honest. Doubt my Dad would know. Maybe my Dad should ask your Mum." James teased. "I bet it looks like the Gryffindor crest, lions and whatnot. My Dad said chivalry is a family trait."_

_Sirius scoffed. "Maybe it's a lion, eating a snake. That would be cool. We could write and ask my Mum."_

_James laughed. "That would be interesting, what would you say? I was just curious, because if I were a girl, you'd want me to marry him."_

"_She probably would…they're bloody…" He frowned, there was another Gryffindor looking over the chair at him. "What?"_

"_There's a first year Slytherin sitting outside the portrait. Says he wants us to let him in because his brother's in here. Thought you two might want to know."_

_He looked over at his best friend who smiled wickedly. He started after him but James managed to get through the portrait first. Regulus stood at the top of the steps, pleading with one of the older students. Sirius bowed his head in shame, he had the whiniest voice he could possibly imagine it was like he was pleading with their mother._

"_Really, my brother is in there…."_

"'_Ello Regulus. It's been what.." James pretended to look at a watch on his wrist. "Maybe eight hours since we last saw each other?"_

_He grinned at James and was suddenly much more animated. "I just wanted to talk to Sirius." Instinctively he looked around as the crowd around them filtered either into the tower or left, likely disappointed James and Sirius weren't joining in on their fun._

"_What about?" James asked in a teasing voice. Sirius sighed heavily._

"_Can't you do anything else but bother me? There are so many other people in this castle. Go find someone else.." Sirius started, he however stopped when he realized he'd hurt his brother's feelings. "Look, I don't want to be mean. Really I don't I just don't understand why you keep finding me…don't you like being on your own?"_

_He shook his head and sighed. "I just wanted to tell you I told Mum it isn't fair you have to ride a school broom to try out. I told her if she didn't send you one I'd ask Lucius if you could borrow his."_

_James laughed. "I'm sure he might, had we not turned his hair pink. I think he got us three detentions last year…"_

_Sirius shook his head. "No it was four, one for sneaking into the kitchens. Another for that, then a third because we were down in the Forbidden Forest, remember we told him we wanted to find out where the Forbidden bit was. Then we got another one at the end of the year because we set off those fireworks in the dungeons and one flew into the common room."_

_James smirked. "Yeah…those were good times." He paused, "That was after we'd been going so we had to stop for a week or something right?"_

_Sirius nodded. "Anyway, you don't need to ask him he already hates me…"_

"_But he doesn't hate you. He told me he thought you were all right." Regulus defended, and poorly as James and Sirius started to laugh._

"_Only because he wants you to like him so he can find out anything he wants." James teased. "Really, I don't think you know what your talking about Regulus, maybe once you grow up a little more you'll realize what he wants…"_

"_Your not that much older than me Potter." He grumbled. "I'm only trying to help my Brother. I don't care about Malfoy. I don't need him to make me better. I have my brother. Right Sirius?"_

_James grinned over at him and smirked at Sirius who sighed heavily. "Yeah you're my brother…but why did you need in the Gryffindor common room so bad? It's not like…"_

"_Just to see you." He replied. " I thought they'd be nice and let me in." He crossed his arms and stared at them. "You'd be allowed in Slytherin if you needed me."_

"_Why would we need you." James teased. _

"_Well you wouldn't. I wouldn't need you either. I'm talking to my brother. I'd do anything for my Brother." He replied proudly._

_James scoffed, if Sirius didn't know any better he would of thought his general reaction was plain jealousy. "I know, I know. We're purebloods…that's the rule…and to get into the common room, even if your brother's in there, you have to be a Gryffindor. So, show some bravery if you really want to get in there, but don't expect everyone to be happy about it."_

_Regulus smiled. "Thanks Sirius. I'll be at the pitch watching you, good luck. Are you positive you don't want me to ask him?"_

"_Yep." He said simply before adding. "I'm as positive that I don't, as I am he hates the two of us." He replied with a smirk._

"_If you say so…" He replied. Sirius and James watched him disappear from the tower and James shook his head._

_When Sirius took off on his broomstick, everyone seemed to make a point that he was an excellent flyer. But his mind seemed to be elsewhere, he was happy at the feeling of flying on the broom, however uncomfortable the school brooms could be. The crowd was cheering for him, he knew they'd be just as enthusiastic when James came onto the pitch. But with all the attention, he did become distracted from his mail goal; to become Gryffindor's new beater. However with the bat in his hand when the bludger did get close, he sent it sailing a ways away, making the crowd oooo and ahhh. Then something went wrong, horribly wrong. He sent a bludger flying, off into the distance the crowd was chanting his name, he we relatively pleased with himself, until it came back around for him to hit again. He'd been so busy waving and grinning he'd never turned around and it whizzed back at him, hitting him hard in the back. He wasn't aware he'd fell from the broom until he was sitting up on the pitch. The crowd was quiet, then one of the older students, one that wanted to be a healer took a look at him and told him he could be on his way. He nodded, wiped the dirt from his pants and rolled his neck round his in an attempt to make it fell a little less tight. The experience had been fun while it lasted, he reminded himself with a smile. He laughed as he walked off the pitch._

_He left the congratulations party just after it started. He'd been there long enough for his friend to know, which was all that mattered to him. That and to celebrate with butterbeer and cake. Why he ended up going to the library of all places he didn't understand. But he found a book to sit with for the majority of an hour before he was bored again. The door opened and closed several times before then, but he didn't care, anyone who he wanted to talk to would still be in the tower._

"_Funny running into you here."_

_He smiled. "Well it is more suited to you than me isn't it? I just couldn't stand the party anymore."_

_He laughed. "James was explaining to everyone it was the brooms fault you didn't get on the team, well…anyone who will listen really. When did you sneak out?"_

_Sirius shrugged. "Maybe half an hour into it."_

"_We were watching you too. You knew it was behind you didn't you? You just went through the whole thing because of James." He added sagely. _

_He sighed. "Yeah, pretty much. It's not my thing. I can't stand the responsibility of being at practice at times…good sportsmanship and not throwing those Slytherins off their brooms. It's not really like me is it?"_

"_That is true. I could hardly see you stopping your planning for your next prank to go to Quiddich practice and after all James does need someone to do just that when he's going off to practice. It wouldn't do to have Peter or I plan one either would it. I follow the rules too closely for you two and Peter just isn't the best planner."_

_He grinned. "Defiantly." He shut the book with much enthusiasm and left it where he was sitting. "Ready to head back to the party then?" _

"_Not really, I've just escaped…" He couldn't help but smile. "But if you'd like I suppose I could come back later."_

"_So did you come on your own? Or did James ask you to find me?" Sirius asked._

"_Well, he asked me to look, and you weren't in our room so I figured I'd look for a book or two then go back to finding you. You were likely to get bored and decide you'd come back on your own after all."_

_He laughed and put his arm around Remus's shoulder. "See thinking like that's why James'll always be my best friend. If he really wanted to come after me he wouldn't let some stupid books stop him."_

_He shook his head and sighed. "Well I am going back with you after all."_

"_Yep. And that's why I like you better than Peter." He smirked. "You'd leave the library, but if I were in the kitchens and he went looking for me…"_

_They both laughed. _

_It's a little shorter than I liked, but If I tried to hard I'd drag on about nothing. I've been heavily distracted, by the career center, work, reading and writing. I have a new one shot fanfic for Ranger's Apprentice I posted not to long ago. I just finished up on my submission for the Amazon Breakout Novel contest. I put it into the young adult category, but the story writing and whatnot kept me from writing. If I keep up like I'd like with finishing these. I'll have the next three chapters done by the end of the month. I have the majority of them done, I just need to look though and revise. _


	7. The Regulus Act

Disclaimer: Still a fanfic….

Chapter Seven: The Regulus Act

He knew from the second he and James received the scroll of parchment he was in trouble. Professor Slughorn was likely still impressed with their magical potential in their second year, and the second he saw Regulus, the prime example of the Black family, he figured if he were secured in the Slug club then Sirius and James would likely follow as he and Regulus were brothers, and James and Sirius were as close to brothers as could be. Their parents were both influential, and interesting, everything made sense for Professor Slughorn to value collecting them. James scoffed and tossed his into his bag.

"I thought he gave up last year when we kept ditching the Slug Club to do something more exciting."

Sirius sighed. "I have to go if he sent me a bloody formal invitation. Regulus will tell my folks if I'm not there. And my folks keep telling me he's a great man, come on, you have to come with me just this once."

James groaned. It was clear despite how much he didn't want to do it if his best friend had to go and he wanted him specifically to come with him there wasn't a chance he'd say no. It wasn't like they didn't like the idea of going to one of his fancy parties, it was just there were so many other things they could be doing.

"All right, I mean we'll at least get a good meal…That your folks owl mate?" James replied.

Sirius turned to the open seat next to him and groaned the owl seemed to watch him in a disapproving manner that was worthy of his mother's praise. He took his letter and it flew to the Slytherin table to deliver Regulus his letter which was likely the opposite of his. Regardless, he opened his up loudly and sighed as he started to read. James leaned over his shoulder in interest, as he always did when his parents sent him a letter.

Dearest Sirius,

Professor Slughorn is so happy Regulus is the perfect example of our family. I think he would have liked to see it in you too when you first arrived, but you being the rotten child you are couldn't allow yourself to be sorted properly. How unfortunate we couldn't have been there to see you sorted correctly. It's also such a shame the Headmaster doesn't see it of the most importance to have you switched to the proper house. He doesn't understand you like your parents do, we know your only acting out because you've been wrongfully sorted and would like to be free from that awful house. We have asked him again to consider switching you, as per your brother's request. Regulus correspondence leads us to believe you need constant attention, attention Professor Slughorn is willing to provide. Believe me, if you decide not to go to his party you can expect your Father and I to intervene. Every moment you spend at home this Christmas, trust me, if I need to waste my time with you every moment of the day you will be very sorry you didn't listen to your mother. Not to mention the physical pain you will find yourself in when your Father gets a hold of you. I trust, you'll be a good boy and listen to your mother this once, your livelihood depends on it.

Most Sincerest Love,

Walburga Black

James shook his head and frowned. "Why's she always signing your letters funny? My Mum signs hers Mum not with her name."

Sirius sighed and crumpled up the parchment into a ball. James mood hadn't improved in the least. "What'd she mean with the physical pain you'll be in? Your livelihood depends on it…? Give that bloody thing to McGonagal they're completely mad she'll agree and you can come live…"

"It's fine. She doesn't mean anything by it." Sirius replied. Remus and Peter also looked over to their friend, finally catching on to what had been happening.

"But you'd tell me if it weren't all right with them right?" James asked.

Sirius hesitated before nodding solemnly. James still didn't feel reassured so he thought up a plan. He instantly thought about asking Professor McGonagal for help. In their past year all their antics aside, she seemed to know they were just having fun. She never doubted their ability, and more importantly she knew how to appeal to Mrs. Black, as she talked her out of sending Sirius to Durmstrang as a punishment for being sorted incorrectly and getting into so much trouble. Instead they sat in her office, for almost three hours, drinking tea while she explained to him no matter how stern Mrs. Black seemed, they were not abusing his best friend. They weren't happy he wasn't in Slytherin but he had good grades, all of the teachers found them both very bright and despite being a handful they were incredibly bright and delightful. There was no reason they had to be ashamed, unless he went into Muggle relations things wouldn't get bad. Feeling frustrated he sulked off back to the dorm trying to think of a new plan. Then it dawned on him. They could go to Professor Slughorn's party and he could get Professor Slughorn to say Sirius was as perfect, if not more so than Regulus. It was diabolical and it would likely make his best friend very angry with him. But more or less it would be a very daring prank but he was always up for a challenge. Over dinner Sirius gave him the perfect opportunity to set the plan in motion. Deciding he was fed up with his fork Sirius took to eating his steak and potatoes with his hands. James gave him a skeptical look to which he shrugged, girls seemed impressed he was so rebellious.

"I bet you 15 galleons you can't get through the rest of the week if you had to act like Regulus." James teased.

Sirius scoffed loudly before taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. "15 galleons, isn't worth a week of boredom James."

"And what would be?" he tested. "I have quite a few…."

"Up it to twenty five and we have a deal." He said flashing his friends a winning smile.

"Twenty five then." James said happily.

"You uh…planning a big purchase?" Peter asked.

"I need a compass for my broom, and I'd like a broom kit like James has. Then there's always the money for a steady supply of chocolate."

James grinned at his friend. "Starting tomorrow mate. I want you to be as much like Regulus as possible. In dress, manners and most importantly intellect."

"Meaning?" he looked over at James angrily.

"You need to get as many points as he does for our house in classes. And you need to do that well with homework. If everyone wonders why your actually trying, your perfect."

"Terrific, anything else you want to add to make me more miserable?"

James turned to the Slytherin table and watched with Sirius as his brother was eating like he was at a fancy dinner party he used different silverwear for each dish and his napkin lay perfectly flat on his lap unless he needed it. He sipped his drink lightly and turned to his new friends and chatted to them without doing anything embarrassing. "Nah, You act like him your good. You don't need to be a Slytherin, but you know…"

"Yeah, no pranks all week. It'll be boring to you too." He yawned loudly.

"What happens if he can't do it James?" Peter asked excitedly.

"What do you mean if I can't do it?" Sirius scoffed. "You think I can't act like a Black?"

Peter stared at him wide eyed, but Remus came to his defense. "No offence mate, but we've never seen you do anything but mess around with James. We know your bright, you just never act scholarly. It seems like it would be impossible."

"You're a rotten bunch of friends." He said firmly. "You lot make me feel right at home, bunch of Slytherins.."

"Starting tomorrow, you'll need Slytherins. Just making you feel…at home." James teased. "Fun prank to pull on you. I don't think you can get through the whole week." He refilled Sirius's glass of pumpkin juice acknowledging his furious expression. "It's all right to be yourself again when it's just the four of us though. First things first though, tonight you should write your Mummy a letter, just like ickle Reggie. She'll be so happy to be writing to both her sons…"

"No way mate. The deal was acting like Regulus. Not gaining an unhealthy need for my parents. I'm the eldest, I don't need Mum and Dad to make my life.."

James crossed his arms and looked at Remus for support. "Well what better way to prove it than it do it mate. If you can't write one nice letter to Mummy Black I don't see how you can pull it off. I was just thinking how funny it would be to see the look on McGonagall's face when you come into class, assignments done and ready to answer…but if you can't handle it…"

"FINE! I'll write a bloody letter, but she won't respond because it's me. AND NO OTHER LETTERS!" Sirius bellowed causing Peter to jump.

Remus leaned over to James as he nodded happily. "What are you doing?"

"Just uh…making sure he does what his Mummy wants him to do…Until Slughorn's party. No delinquency, no problem, right mate?"

"Brilliant actually…bit devious…"

"Stop whispering about me." Sirius interrupted. "You'll read that damned letter before I send it. I'll even revise it if you want." He glared at each one of his three friends individually before getting up from the dinner table. "Excuse me, as I need to get a head start. And if you don't mind, I'll just use your parchment if I run out of spare sheets because I have NOTHING good to say to that crazed woman."

James nodded and chuckled, not improving Sirius's mood. "All right! It'll be great, just remember your key mindset and all will go smoothly!"

Sirius merely gave him a rude hand gesture in response. It didn't seem to put a damper in James's mood, as he reclined back in his chair and grinned at his friends.

Sirius lay on his stomach in his bed, he was nearly considering giving up on this letter. The paper was pilling up on the floor, he was certain he had been the entire reason a whole forest would be wiped clean off their floor when the house elves came to clean. He'd decided on this much:

Dearest Mother,

I am humbled you took the time to write and give me a piece of your boundless wisdom

And there is where it stopped. He didn't think any advice she ever gave him was wise. He put the pen down once again, but then re thought what he was about to add, 'and complete rubbish'. He sighed heavily.

"How's the letter coming mate" James teased. "Ooo….had a bit of a rough start?"

Sirius scratched his head. "Yeah…"

Remus smiled lightly. "Well, what do you have so far?" When Sirius read it aloud the boys started to chuckle only making him more infuriated. "Calm down mate, we're here to help. Remember? How about we try….hmm….ask her how things are going with her and your Father. Then maybe…tell her you miss having tea…"

Sirius scoffed. "I don't have tea with my Mum. My Aunts do, and I sit in a different room with Regulus…"

"Well, tell her you miss the load of cookies you wish she'd bake for you like my Mum does." James added happily.

Remus only frowned. "You do remember the point of this letter, is to be nice."

"She does make good roast beef…" Sirius said lightly. "I could add that in there…"

"Yes! That would be perfect…then maybe say, sorry it's a short letter but you need to get to working on your assignments, as you no longer what to be the reason people look down on the Blacks."

"And add in there a bit on the end about needing some parchment if she can manage some." James teased.

"Ha ha I detest you…"

"Such big efficient words, save them for your Regulus act." James ducked a pillow thrown at him by Sirius.

"You know what when this is all done you better let me exact my revenge." Sirius replied.

"Fine, sure, I can handle it." James replied.

Sirius rolled up the finished letter and gave it to his owl, who hooted before taking off out their open window. "Bet you she won't send a reply. Actually, I don't need to bet, I can guarantee she won't."

The next morning Sirius had to get up early to make himself look presentable. He usually took a careless look to his appearance. But today he combed his hair back, and it looked neat and glossy, almost like a girls. But his mother always strive to make them look as perfect as possible. He had his hair slicked back many times when he was younger and he absolutely hated it. To make a bigger impression, he wore the same outfit she made them wear when they went to visit their family and when they went to school on September first.

"All right mate?" Remus asked.

"Yeah…I…I don't feel like me. But I guess that's the point right…." Sirius said unhappily.

"You'll be all right." Remus gave him a pat on the back. "It's not like your changing into a blood thirsty beast. It's completely reversible, and I can guarantee people are going to be in awe by you acting like this."

"Yeah but it's not doing anything for me." He sighed.

"Sure it is, it's all part of Sirius Black's mystique. You can be absolutely perfect if need be, it's just much more appealing to you to be a rebel. I bet the girls will love it." He added.

"I guess, but I still don't like it." He replied.

"Well who knows something good should come from all of this. In the very least you could get that jacket you saw in the Muggle shop. That black leather one, that you would like. Then you can wear it the rest of the school year and make James look dull."

He started to laugh. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Maybe that and one of those nice tri fold wallets so it doesn't look like we're stealing the wads of notes in our pockets. I'm going to head to the library and get a book." He yawned loudly. "And pretend to be interested in it."

Remus stifled a laugh. "You know, the library has many books. I'm sure you could find something appealing."

He waved a hand dismissing the thought as he opened the door. "But James want's me to stick with the Slytherin stuff. No way that rubbish would interest me."

By the time the three boys met up with Sirius at the Gryffendor table a crowd had formed and James was impressed with what he saw. He was sitting up straight book open in a very Remus fashion. Girls were chattering around him about how handsome he was, and admiring everything he was doing. From when he turned the page of the book, to when he picked up his tea cup. James couldn't help but laugh at the ego he was already building before the day had even started. It was clear he was enjoying every bit of the change, even when James sat down.

"Good Morning." Sirius said lightly, the turned back to his book.

"'Morning mate. What's that?" James asked motioning to the book.

"Just a bit of light reading." He showed him the cover quickly then shut it without making a page.

A rather large smirk grew on James face. "Light reading? You're an amazing reader if you can read all your books upside down."

"I do have many talents. You just wish you were as bright as I am." Then something happened that started James. Lily Evans stopped just past him, and was looking at Sirius with interest.

"Black, since when do you go to the library?" She asked clearly frustrated with him.

"Why do I need your permission to go to the library." He said airily. James clearly didn't like his tone and stomped on his foot. He glared at him then looked back at Lily. "Why do you even care."

"Because I was going to check out that book. I just finished the last volume and I need the sixth." She replied. "We can switch, you can have the fifth volume and by this time tomorrow I should be done with the sixth. So I can check out the sixth tomorrow morning and you'll…"

"I don't need to read that one it's all review. The charms in this one are golden. You know who's published charms are in this volume? My Great Great Grandfather's and he seems to be the only one of these blokes to understand charms.."

"I agree completely. The fourth had a few of his too he was brilliant. But the charm theory explained in that book isn't re explained in the next so I have to read them in order."

"I should have it finished this afternoon. If you'd like, I could let you have it then."

"That would be lovely. Thank you." She smiled then turned to leave. "Morning Remus, Peter, Potter…"

"Why didn't you just give it to her." James asked annoyed. "You don't care about the bloody thing at all."

He nodded. "Of course I do, my brother checked it out last week. Why wouldn't I be interested? While I'm acting like him I should have been meaner. He wouldn't want a what do the Slytherins call Muggle borns again?"

"Don't you dare say rude things to her. She never does a mean thing to anyone, and she's friends with Remus." James defended.

"You're the one that wants me to be a Slytherin. Make up your mind." Sirius retorted.

"Fine, act as much like Regulus as you can without breaking our code." James replied. "That way it won't seem like your completely off the wall."

"Deal." The owls flew through the great hall, and James greeted his with enthusiasm. He took his letter and package, the turned to get a copy of the paper. In the short time it took him to do that, he missed seeing the Black's owl.

"Well…My Mum sent a bit of parchment…" Sirius said un enthused. He opened his letter and expected the worst.

Dearest Sirius,

Enlighten me on why you need extra parchment? Did you forget your supplies again? Regulus asked me for extra silk worms, at least your forgetfulness saved me a trip to Diagon Alley. As for your Father and I, we are the same as the last time you saw us. How are you doing with your studies? Perhaps if you manage to scrape a few more Os this year I'll have some Roast Beef ready for you when you come home. If you can manage to be good I'll make your favorite Chocolate gateaux.

James looked over and laughed. "I'm not used to seeing letters for you that aren't heavy in capital letters or howlers."

"You should write back." Remus added causing Sirius to frown. "She asked you questions, it's only polite."

"We agreed to one." He said firmly.

"Yeah mate and you thought she wouldn't send a reply. She didn't say one mean thing to you, and she criticized him! Come on, if not for that she mentioned cake." James replied.

He frowned. "All right…but this is the last one unless she sends cake."

"In the mean time I have cookies." He shook the box and grinned. "Hey…look…she didn't sign it from your mother, Walburga she finally thinks that you know who she is!"

"Ha ha ha. She didn't sign it at all because I just sent her a letter. That last one wasn't a letter, it was a declaration of war."

James laughed. "So tonight we'll help you write a really good one, 'cause I want to see the look on your face if she sends you cake."

"We both know no letter would be that good mate." He smirked. "But if you must, I wouldn't be opposed to cake. But right now I need to have a nice chat with my brother. I'll see you three in potions, maybe I'll even beat Evans as the first one there."

"Doubtable, as she's already gone." James added. Sirius just waved a hand to his as he continued walking. He linked arms with his brother to pull him away from the conversation he started with a possible new Slytherin friend. Regulus did not seem to appreciate the gesture.

"What are you doing!" He pulled away from Sirius but a smile seemed to come to his face once he realized who it was. "It's only you. I thought for sure it was…never mind.." He sighed. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just thought I'd try this look out for once. Did you get a letter from Mum this morning? Saw you got a package.."

He shook his head. "No. I forgot half my potions ingredients when they took me to the Leaky Cauldron. I was so excited to finally have her meet my friends I forgot half my stuff for potions…everything I put in that nice leather case." He sighed. "So Mum went back to ask about it and she sent it back then our assignment called for a silk worm…and I had none so I had to write back some of that stuff was missing…of course it was all expensive so she didn't take the time to write."

"Do you usually write everyday?" He asked Regulus turned and looked at him skeptically.

"No. You expected I did? I like being away from them as much as you do. Just not for the same reasons. Why aren't you with James? Did you have a row?" Regulus replied.

"Nah. Just thought I'd chat a bit with you. Is that so wrong?" He asked nicely.

Regulus went back to walking down the corridor. "No, not when its anyone else's brother. But you, we can never be too sure about it. Your either genuinely interested or about to pull a prank. So, which is it?"

"Nah, no pranks here." He smiled, almost a little too nicely.

"All right then…." Regulus paused. "I have Transfiguration first, so I guess this is where we say good bye for now."

"All right. Oh, by the way. About…how many points do you typically get a day for Slytherin?" Sirius asked.

Regulus looked from the staircase back to his brother. "Maybe about twenty, I don't really flaunt my intelligence but I get points at least once in each class for some reason another…Why?"

"Just curious." He smiled and continued on his way, waving once before he vanished down the hallway in heading to the dungeons.

When he got to class, he sat in his regular spot, where anyone who wasn't James knew better than to take. He glanced over to see Lily Evans in the front row, looking over her notes, then he pulled out the book he borrowed.

He simply held it up and glanced at the pages. When he was about to start school himself his parents assigned him reading in these books every night. Anything was completely review that he picked up on now. He found it boring then, and it still was un enjoyable now. But if he had to try and be like them, it would have to be with a book from someone in their family.

He almost started to nod off, but Lily stood next to him, and she'd set a book next to him on the table. He closed his book, not bothering to mark what page he'd left off on and looked over to her. She smiled lightly, and lifted the book from the table to show him.

"Have you read these? They're written by a Black too." She handed it to him and he looked it over with interest.

"My Uncle…My folks don't talk about his writing much." He replied.

"He mostly writes on Muggle Wizard relationships through history. It's fascinating, but very skued…" She looked him over as he flipped through the pages. "Is he close to your Dad?"

"They get along, I think they're about the same age, He started school with my Uncle Cygnus. But he seemed to get along better with Uncle Alphard first then some things happened and he hasn't really thought much about him anymore. But it all happened at Hogwarts and we can't know why, because they won't tell us. My Mum has him over all the time for tea though. They get along…"

"I just wondered is all, I mean It could just be me, but If I read in between the lines, I almost suspect he's for Muggle born rights. He makes very heavy criticism of how things have been handled and to rebuttal he seems a little…weak in arguing back. I just wondered if that's where you get your arguments. If you've read it before."

"It's in the library?" He asked. The book seemed fresh and new, the pages weren't tattered the binding strong.

"No, I picked it up over the summer. I'll let you borrow it if you like. Figured it might interest you. Then again it might remind you of your parents, who knows. The point being, it'd be nice to know what happened differently between them for him to write like this."

"Yeah…Thanks for telling me." He closed the book and made to give it back to her, as the classroom was filling with students. She shook her head.

"Just give it back when your done."

She started to walk back to her seat when he stopped her. "Well you can take this one then." He handed her the leather bound book from this morning he no longer had an once of interest in. "Just return it when your done, I've already read them all we have them at the house. This one….this is the first book by a Black I've seen we don't have in our library." He replied.

"He has about a dozen. He writes in the paper too. The ones in there seem kind of coded though, as if he's trying to hide what he really means behind a cover of fancy talk so no one notices. The books are good though." She tucked the other book under her arm and smiled lightly.

"Good luck in class today." She added. "Looks like were brewing a surprise." She motioned to the board where Professor Slughorn was writing instructions.

He groaned. He was going to have a very difficult time getting to twenty points. As the class progressed he found potions wasn't so hard, if he and James didn't spend most of their time throwing bad ingredients into each other's cauldrons. They somehow scrapped an E, and Professor Slughorn beamed with pride as they left the classroom. He'd earned his house a whopping five points. The spree continued through Charms, where he stated as clear as day without so much glancing at the book the purpose of their new spell. The class seemed to be at awe as he demonstrated the proper flourishing of the wand to Professor Flitwick, and in his amazement he'd awarded him ten more points. The pattern continued in Herbology, and Defense against the Dark Arts as for once he was prepared for classes and turned in his school work on time. Professor McGonagall seemed to be in complete shock as both he and James sat through her class without a whisper or snicker to each other as she talked. James however, as usual was the star of her class, but Sirius caught on quick enough. She'd decided on giving them five points each for not disrupting her class for once and they started to head off to their free period feeling excited to get to do something besides sit and listen.

McGonagall on the other hand pulled them aside.

"What are you boys up to?" She asked looking from James to Sirius.

"Nothing." Sirius replied. "I'm just doing what my Mother told me to do."

"I see….We'll I'll send her a letter. On to your mischief, don't however set another room on fire or blow one up. Especially mine…" She glanced at James who held back a grin. "Good work today though. Both of you, try and keep it up even if it does bore you."

The rest of the week passed by with little correspondence from his Mother. But every teacher he had pulled him aside to tell him how impressed they were with the change in his work ethic, and they all told him they wrote to her. He was sure when she read them she sent them a reply back that said, "You mean Regulus? Not Sirius, you could never honestly mean Sirius." But if she did none of the teachers told him. James had even joined in with the amount of attention spread to his best friend he felt like an after thought. So now, their new game had become who could get more points in a day, which they kept track of with a sheet of parchment on their dorm room wall. It was however the last day of the bet, and Sirius only had a few more hours to get through before the pranking started again. Which they were both looking foreword to.

Sirius helped himself to a double serving of bacon when the mail came. James was going to comment on how no one else at their table could have any bacon now. But, he was more amused by the package that landed on the table, and for once it wasn't his owl. It stared expectantly at Sirius who untied the package and looked at his friends in disbelief.

"Well mate, open it up." James said.

"There is a note, maybe he should read that first." Remus added thoughtfully.

Sirius had already started ripping at the package, as the owl flew to the Slytherin table. But, he stopped at Remus's comment and took the envelope from the top and opened it.

Dearest Sirius,

I'm sure you've not taken to looking for a letter and went straight to opening this box. You don't know how delighted we are with the letters we've received from your professors. Your father actually took them when we visited Cygnus, it gave him reason to gloat for a change. I should say, (and he demanded) that a present is in order for your good behavior. I was against sending a whole cake because as I told your Father, it isn't like you to share your sweets. It isn't also like you to be the reason we get so many positive letters from Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll enjoy it if you don't eat the entire thing for breakfast, and maybe if you continue on this path you'll be rewarded better in the future.

With Love,

Mother

He grinned and passed the letter to James, who seemed just as stunned as he was that in the box was a home made chocolate gateau. He cut five small pieces and offered some to his friends who accepted them. He didn't have to explain why he chose small pieces, he only ever had this type of thing and he couldn't be more happy. The fifth he put on a plate and started toward the Slytherin table James followed after, amused in how Regulus would react.

"Really Sirius. Chocolate cake at seven in the morning? Are you mad?" He asked.

He shook his head. "No, Mum sent me a cake. Apparently she liked the letters that were sent home about me this week. Fancy a bit?"

Regulus stared at him in shock. "Our Mother? I think your teasing, she doesn't make things like that except on your birthday and even then she says how she'd rather not at all. Mrs. Potter sent James a cake…"

"My Mum wouldn't send anything like that. It's like…five layers of chocolate cake. My Mum would of sent a smaller one."

Regulus look it and looked it over before deciding what he said was true. "What did you do to get something like this? You agree to get married off to someone or…"

"Nah, I was just a good student." He grinned. Regulus gave him an odd look.

"I'm always a good student and she doesn't send me presents. That's hardly fair…" He looked over the letter he send her and then back at Sirius. "It doesn't say anything about you. Just about tonight. She would of told me…"

Sirius grinned and held up his letter. Regulus grabbed it and read it over. He looked at his older brother and glared, Sirius looked taken aback.

"Really? Can't you at least let me have her? You never liked Mum before. Your all about Dad, and he's all about you…you don't need them both."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"You have to be her favorite too…? It's not good enough if it's just Dad.." Regulus continued.

Sirius laughed. "Your still her favorite. Don't worry I don't care if she likes me or not. I just did it because of the bet, don't think anything of it. You take things too seriously."

"A Bet? What bloody bet did you have that would make our Mother happy?" Regulus asked.

James smirked. "Well, I told him he didn't stand a chance at acting like a Black. But mate.." He put his arm around Sirius and they walked away leaving Regulus furious. "The bet isn't over until tonight after Slughorn's party."

Sirius groaned. "Are you really my best friend or are you out to bore me to death?"

It wasn't often Regulus admired his brother's courage. Or lack of rational thought. He brought himself to where the majority of the older Slytherin students were and there he stayed, having a conversation. He glanced around for James, who wouldn't be found in such company and smiled to himself. He was quite pleased with himself as he headed toward them and smiled at his brother.

"Sirius, I'd like a word with you."

His brother didn't hold back his smirk as he walked away with him to the other side of the room. It wasn't until Regulus returned his grin that he felt something was wrong. "I wrote to Mother and told her what you said about the bet and what not."

Sirius scoffed. "She won't care. Really Reg, I'm not trying to be her favorite. If that crazed evil woman.."

"She's our Mother." He corrected. "She made you a cake."

"She cooks a lot of stuff when she wants to Reg. Really…she makes you pancakes like three times a week."

He frowned. "But…"

"Look I get it, your mad about the bet. She won't care. She'll be happy enough because I had the compliments, and she'll leave me alone so I won't have to come to another one of these things. Which as far as I can tell, you love. When I go back to being myself she'll ignore me again and be so thrilled she has you because I'm worthless to her. You'll be fine."

Regulus crossed his arms and sighed. "Why would you have a bet with James anyway…What was it for?"

"Just showing I've still got a little bit of our Family in me." He smirked. "It gets me a good amount of gold. Maybe I'll share with you, since your already jealous…"

"I'm not jealous."

Sirius started to laugh. "Yeah…you not jealous…and I'm not a trouble maker." He walked back to James, and Regulus glanced back over at them from time to time throughout the rest of the party. There was a definite problem brewing with his brother, he was talking to Muggle born wizards and witches. He needed to do something about James.


	8. The Great Plushie War

Disclaimer: Still a fanfic

Chapter Eight: The Great Plushie War of 1972

After telling James Regulus hated when people messed with his stuff, he'd thought up the best prank in the world. Regulus loved the stuffed Dog Andromeda gave him when he turned four. He slept with it every night since then, including when he went to Hogwarts. Sirius took care of the other First year Slytherins making fun of his brother for it, because that's what he had to do as his big brother. But he couldn't understand why this stupid thing needed to be cuddled while he slept every night for the rest of his life, it should have stopped before he went to Hogwarts but his parents couldn't stand the wailing he did if they took the dog away. So, while James was spending the night three days before Christmas with them, they decided to take it from him during the night to break his habit. They stuffed it in the back of Sirius's closet and laughed.

"That's hilarious. I can't believe he still has one, I got rid of all of mine when I was nine." James crossed his arms. "You just have that one but you don't sleep with it, it's our mascot."

"Slytherins are good for laughs." Sirius replied. "Bet Snivillus has loads of them. They're his only friends." Both boys laughed.

"Kreacher." Sirius said suddenly, the House Elf had obviously been cleaning as he had large gloves on and he glared at Sirius.

"Yes, Master Sirius."

"Get James and I Dad's wine." He said nonchalantly.

"Master forbids me from giving the young masters things they should not have." He replied with an air of annoyance.

"Shouldn't you be punishing yourself because your not doing what I ordered?" Sirius added, not at all bothered by his comment.

"No, Master and Mistress Black ordered me not to obey their delinquent son when he is asking Kreacher to aid him in his lawless acts. They say Master Sirius is a bad boy and should be punished, I should tell them as soon as I can."

Sirius crossed his arms and looked him over with a great deal of dislike. James only laughed and patted his friend on his back.

"We'll just have hot chocolate then Kreacher." James said, the House Elf only nodded before disapparating.

The boys woke up the next morning to Regulus knocking as loud as he could on the door of the spare room Sirius and James where in.

"What did you do with it!" He yelled at the door rousing Sirius and James from their slumber. "I know it was you, who else would bother things of mine!"

Sirius opened the door and looked his brother over while rubbing his eyes. "Why you yelling…?"

"You took my dog. You and your friend took it from my room while I was sleeping."

"Regulus stop. You've been yelling and banging on that door for ten minuets. I'm growing tired of hearing you. You likely left it at Alphard's. Did you check your trunk?"

"I went to bed with it Mum." He frowned. He turned to the stairs where she was ascending and gave her a look of humility Sirius had never mastered.

"Well maybe you knocked it behind your bed."

"I checked my room…I looked all over.."

"Well check again." She replied sharply. She crossed her arms and she and Sirius watched him sulk away reluctantly. As soon as he was out of an earshot she rounded on Sirius. "Did you take it?" Her tone was stern and emotionless.

"He's too old to be sleeping with a stuffed animal. You and Dad tell him that all the time." He said, trying to sound respectful, but it only came off as arrogant.

"You know he doesn't like his things to be bothered." She replied the tone of her voice unchanging.

Sirius scoffed. "He'll get over it, it's just a stuffed animal…."

"You better see to it he gets it back by this afternoon." She said nicely, brushing his hair into a more proper position.

"Yes Mum…"

"Do make sure you take a shower before breakfast, your hair is horribly dirty.. Have you bathed at all since you came back from Hogwarts? I never have to remind your brother about proper hygiene." She said before turning abruptly and heading back downstairs.

After breakfast, James and Sirius went back up to his room. They laughed at their cleverness, hiding his brother's stuffed animal in a new spot he was not likely to notice unless he really tried his hardest to look. All through breakfast, Regulus was moody. Sirius was sure if James wasn't with him, his Mother would have yelled at him through the entire meal had he not went back upstairs and retrieved it. However she was about to lose it when Regulus excused himself from the table, telling their mother he needed to spend a few hours cleaning his room thoroughly.

Mrs. Black called Sirius aside in a falsely sweet voice. He'd obeyed, as if he didn't she'd just cause a fuss and there would be no afternoon in the park playing soccer with James. He'd be practically exiled to his room. While they were still in the kitchen with James, she stroked her son's head pulled him close and gave him a light kiss by his temple. "Why don't you put your brother's dog back in his room?"

"I put it where he'll find it, don't worry. He'll get it back in no time. It was just a laugh Mum, he'll be fine…."

"So you understand your brother better than me?" She looked him over angrily. "Yes, he thinks it so hilarious he was in tears this morning when he woke up without it. Purebloods don't act this way, your unlawful ways will have to stop Sirius. I may not be able to control you while your in school but I will certainly not allow you to be such a senseless abomination…"

"How am I an abomination..? I'm Twelve Mum…"

"Yes, I would think I'd remember how old you are. Just…just stop all of your antics Sirius. Every day I feel like I regret giving birth to you a little more.."

His eyes were on the ground he listened to her footsteps on the staircase, as apparently did James. As soon as they heard her on the floor above them James came out from the dinning room and frowned at his friend. He sighed causing Sirius to lift his head, James watched him rub his eyes, were he was sure tears had been previously. He hid it will despite the sniffle before he went to the door to retrieve his shoes so they could play soccer. They walked out the door and were quiet James spun the ball in his hands, they'd both been looking foreword to this day all week, and now he wanted nothing more than to make his best friend feel better.

"She didn't mean it mate, she just said it to make you upset since your brother's upset about that stuffed animal."

"She says stuff like that all the time." Sirius replied moodily, kicking up some snow from the ground. "It's just different when she says it to my face you know…"

James frowned. "Yeah…I don't know what I'd do If my Mum did that to me. You should just spend a couple of days at my place."

"It won't work when it's Christmas time, we have to visit everyone in our family.. She's been telling us we're spending five days with them…There are only what…six left of our break. I'll stay at your place sometime this summer. She has to let me stay over then, she was really mean every time I asked her last year.. She said some rubbish about not knowing how to live without a house elf.. load of rubbish…"

"That's stupid…We're fine when were at school aren't we? Load of rubbish…"

"I think she just knows I want to go over to your place because we can do so much more, like flying, and we'll get into trouble eventually and maybe she's worried your folks will send me back and ruin her time without me." He shrugged.

"We'll figure something out." James said happily. "Who'd you learn this Muggle sport from? Your folks are dead set against Muggles."

Sirius grinned. "My Uncle Alphard gave me the ball for Christmas one year, so I 'd sneak out to the part and watch people play. As long as no one caught me coming back through the front door I was all right, Dad didn't like us leaving the house, when we were little he fixed up the back so we could play…but now he probably thinks it's a waste so they just locked off that door. Wouldn't you want to get out for a few hours and play.."

"Yeah, lucky for me I never had any problems getting out to play. My Mum and Dad wanted me to play as long as I could.. I didn't study as hard as you did I guess." James laughed. "Every other lesson I could convince her to let me play outside, it was great."

Sirius told him about how to play soccer every day for about a week before they came home. James seemed excited about the sport, but showed no interest once they'd actually started to play. He told Sirius it was because of the cold weather and the few inches of snow attempting to wrap itself around the ball at every kick. So, they had a snowball fight, which was successful in nothing more than making them cold once they'd run out of energy to hide behind trees and roll into the snow fort they made. The whole way back they talked about things they'd like to get for Christmas. Sirius was happy with the broom he had, as he hadn't entirely expected his parents to get him something so big when they'd done nothing but tell him he was bad when he was in school. But the difference was James played Quiddich, and his Father did when he was younger so he knew everything about Broomsticks and wanted the latest model, which really meant nothing to Sirius, his broom flied and it wasn't a training broom, which was what Regulus was stuck with until he started his second year.

"I think I'll get it for sure, My Dad was talking about it when we were heading back to our place from Kings Cross. I never really know for sure though, he could say it's built too big for me. He did that with my Nimbus but Mum told him I'm still growing so it'll be fine."

"I didn't really say I wanted anything to them. There's lots of prank stuff that'd be useful, and lots of stuff for my broom that would be nice, but, I don't know.."

"You should ask them to be better parents for Christmas…"

"No…I don't want a whipping…" when they reached where his house should be he James couldn't help but laugh when the house appeared, the first time Sirius showed him the house disappear and reappear he thought it was hilarious. But Sirius agreed any Muggle would look at it and head the opposite direction, especially after seeing the door knocker.

"You say the door only opens if you have a wand mate?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I don't really understand why, if you can't see the door you can't open it…" He seemed to look around to see if his parents were on the first floor before he went inside. James followed and hung his coat next to Sirius's.

"Well I was just wondering who's wand you had when you went to watch football.. I mean your Mum wouldn't lend you hers."

"Uncle Alphard's…I told him I fancied a walk and he'd let me.. saying it was all right for a healthy boy to want to get some fresh air.."

James scoffed and rumpled his hair, they both used a drying charm on their boots before ascending the stairs. "No wonder your rebellious, they practically suffocated you for twelve years." When they got to the top floor, James held back a laugh Regulus was using a perm sticking charm to his door..

"What are you doing?" Sirius looked over the sign and started to laugh causing Regulus to glare at him. "Do not enter without the express permission of Regulus Arcturus Black huh? Or what a Dragon will come out and rip my head off?"

"MUM!" Regulus yelled down the stairs. "Sirius told me he wants to go back outside to visit some Muggles!"

"SIRIUS BLACK THAT BEHAVIOR IS COMPLETELY UNEXCEPTIBALE IF YOU SO MUCH AS STEP A TOE OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU WON'T HAVE A HOME TO COME BACK TO!"

James chuckled and said under his breath. "Sure he will he can come live with me you old hag. Anything would be better than living with you."

After James left he'd decided it would be a fine time to move Regulus's stuffed animal again. So he pulled it out from behind the shelf of books they read when they were little in the library and shifted it to some books their Dad would likely read when he came home. He sniggered at his cleverness, Regulus started to use the library to do his school work so he was sure he'd come across it before long. He'd apparently been wrong in assuming he'd look through that set of books, but James and Sirius had agreed if he had a stuffed animal he slept with, that was about his reading level. When he went back down the stairs to the kitchen, for any hint of what they were having for dinner, he wasn't surprised to see Regulus at the table. He'd taken to reading a chapter of his Charms textbook.

"Hey Reg, any luck with your stuffed dog hunt?" He teased.

"No, not so much as a hint of where it may be, do you want to tell me where it is now?" He replied, he didn't look up from his book. Which was Sirius's first sign there was something very wrong with this situation.

"Why would I this is much more fun. What would you do about it?"

Regulus shrugged but didn't hide the smile forming on his face. "Yes, I'm just incredibly helpless and weak. I can't do a thing for myself."

"Nah, your just soft. You like giving people in your house the idea your friends so you can rip them apart and tell everyone how much better you are than them. Ruthless.. Certainly not helpless. You wouldn't do that here because your soft though, Mum and Dad like hearing you say they're right about everything, especially the things we don't understand. But you don't get detentions like I do, so your their perfect son. I still say your only like that at school because you like Cissy. Shame she's with Malfoy right? I mean, she always did stick up for you when Bella started picking on you, and Cissy's the only one Bella will listen to right? She could just pick on me when I stood up for you and you'd cry to Cissy…"

"Shut up Sirius." he said suddenly. "Like your any better than the rest of us. Your so stupid acting rebellious because you don't agree with them. What are you going to do when they actually say something and it actually is in your best interest you listen to them? When you die I'm not going to be sad in the least because I'll know it's your own fault…"

"If your going to parrot everything Mum says at least make it a legitimate complaint. She hasn't been saying that Rubbish since you went off to Hogwarts. Besides, your only acting like this because you know I took your stupid dog. You'll be fine when you figure out where I put him, then you'll be all ready to hang 'round me when we're visiting everyone. Especially Aunt Lucretia, she hates everyone but Dad…"

"She likes you plenty. Always says your face looks just like Dad's so she'll give you every sweet she can find to make Mum furious."

"Why you complaining about that? You always take them when I share with you."

He closed his book and set it on the table. "Well…I do like the chocolates she buys…" For a minuet he thought Regulus was mulling in his mind a reason other than 'they taste good, and I can have about fourteen before Mum decides to tell her off for trying to make you unhealthy.' But he was so perplexed by how he always did anything his mother liked him to do, except when he'd get some type of reward he'd never expect from her.

Sirius laughed. "Your great Regulus, really, your such a Slytherin…A hilariously Hufflepuff like Slytherin, but you're a Slytherin."

"STOP CALLING ME A HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Well it wanted you in Hufflepuff right?" Sirius teased. "Come on Reg, don't get all bent out of shape, I said you're a good Slytherin didn't I? You've got the whole…self perseverance thing going for you. You don't really care about anyone other than me and Cissy at school right now. You like when Slughorn has you at his parties and introduces you to all those important blokes because you're a Black. But your real friendly and nice to anyone until you find they're a half blood or less."

"Come on Siri…You think Hufflepuffs are stupid, you said yourself you'd rather have me in Slytherin than in Hufflepuff because at least I wouldn't be boring." He replied.

"I'd rather you be in Gryffendor but you're as brave as a turtle. We can't even play duel because you'll run to Mum and cry because I'm 'picking' on you.'"

"No I don't we can play duel now." He said firmly.

Sirius shot a stinging hex at him, when it hit Regulus he gave him an angry look then started to whine. "You could of at least waited until I had my wand you bully."

"Oh my mistake. Where's your wand?" Sirius replied his mood hadn't changed since he'd complained. He seemed rather amused.

"Up on my bed.. We can do it up stairs Mum won't hear us then." He grinned. "I got this new one I learned. It's really fun, you'll like it."

The boys laughed and teased each other as they play dueled in the hallway. Some of the spells Regulus used surprised Sirius as he'd only been at Hogwarts a few months. But then he had learned from one of the best people he could learn from, Sirius.

"Hey Siri?"

"Yeah." He reflected his spell and grinned. "Your pretty good Reg, who else you practicing with?"

"Anyone." He started to laugh, "Are you going to miss your Lion the way I do my dog?"

Sirius paused, Regulus's hex hit him and knocked him into the door. "You didn't! You went in my room and took my Lion?"

"Yeah, but it's your fault you took my Dog first. I'll give it back when you give me back my dog." Regulus said firmly.

"It's in the library, it's been there all bloody day you moron. If you actually went to look around for it you'd of found it by now."

They both sprinted down the stairs to the library and Regulus started to tear through the books before Sirius charmed the door to open for him. The second he got into the room he pushed his brother hard into the bookcase knocking him onto the floor and knocking the rest of the books onto the floor. They made such a loud thud his mother decided to go up and see what they were doing to make so much noise. When she walked into the room Sirius was dangling the dog over Regulus' head, Regulus decided to pick up one of their very ancient leather bound books and wave it at the dog in an attempt to knock it out of his older brother's hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? DECECRATING OUR HOME? TO YOUR ROOMS NOW! NOT ANOTHER BLOODY WORD ABOUT ANYTHING!"

"But Mum…" Regulus whined, he was horribly upset he'd been so close to having it back.

"WHAT DID I SAY! I SWEAR IF YOU WHINE ABOUT THAT STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL AGAIN I'LL THROW YOURS AND YOUR BROTHERS IN THE FIREPLACE AND YOU CAN WATCH THEM BURN!"

He glared at the dog at the end of the bed. Surprisingly enough his parents didn't take the thing back when they came to talk to him. They told him James wasn't allowed back over 'if he was going to continue to be a selfish brat.' The entire time Regulus was standing outside his door whining about his stuffed dog. He'd gotten off easy because of it, he'd just scoffed and crossed his arms before they left to yell at Regulus.

He picked it up in one sweep and looked it over. It had clearly seen better days, he squeezed it, but it didn't bark like it did when they still played with their stuffed animals. The black color of it started to fade and it had patches missing in it's fur. He didn't actually start to feel bad about taking it in the least, until he found the nametag on his collar. It was a faded gold colored patch of felt he'd written the name he thought up for his dog. He could barely make out that it said Sirius through the faded colors of felt and ink.

"Little idiot…" He feel back onto his bed, now lying down and half thought about keeping it for the night. He could go one night without it after all. So, in an attempt to spy on his brother he slipped back out of his bed, leaving the dog just because, and opened his bedroom door as quietly as he could. It took every ounce of effort to not let a floor board cheek as he walked the width of the hallway.

"You know better than to do that. The library is not your personal playground, regardless of if your brother thinks it's funny to hide your things there or not."

"Yes Mother…" His voice was shaky, and his response came in between sobs. "I'm sorry, I don't want to make you mad."

"Oh of course not. That's why you've been so needy all day. Your as bad as that brother of yours, and you know where that will lead you. Why don't you just settle down and act like a good boy?"

"….I will…I'll be perfect…I just…" He heard his brother burst into tears again, the first strike of his father's whipping spell and he'd already started to scream and cry. He went back to his room and shut the door as quietly as he could. He could still hear Regulus crying and he laid back on his bead, now facing the dog and covering his ears with his pillow. They'd find a harsher punishment for him, he knew it whether it was going to happen tonight, or tomorrow was the question he was faced with. He heard the door to Regulus door close and their footsteps were heavy, he'd just managed to whisper nox before he heard his door open again.

"You think he's faking?" Orion asked he held his eyes shut as he felt his hands on him.

"Well he's not going to respond to any punishment anyway. We just have to ignore him and hope for the best." Walburga replied.

"You can't just ignore him, he's just a boy." His father took the pillow he'd had over his head to muffle the screams and adjusted it so it was under his head. "We're just going to give the impression we don't care what happens with him. I thought you said you didn't want anyone to think we neglect him?" He grabbed for his comforter and sighed when he noticed he still had his boots on. "Watch them more carefully tomorrow."

"Yes, it's entirely my fault." She replied venomously. She watched him pull his boots off and crossed her arms.

"Well, tomorrow just.. control what they're doing better. Set them down at the table and have them do their assignments or something. I doubt Alphard told them to do anything, they probably just walked around town…"

He felt the comforter fall over him, and couldn't help but cuddle into it's warmth. "I thought you liked Alphard, but it's about him watching the boys you have a fit. I'd be more than happy to let your sister watch them, but she doesn't want them creating a mess in her house, and she won't come here so…"

When their voices faded he groped for the dog. He knew he'd have to wait a few minuets for them to be far enough away to not hear he was out of bed. He gripped his wand in his other hand and walked the hallway again.

"Alohamora." He'd whispered to the door, when it opened he could still hear Regulus sniffling, he had to be in bed and struggling to calm down. He pushed the dog into the door, just far enough into the room so he'd see it when he looked that way. He shut the door making sure it made no sound before heading back to his room, the way he did before, in absolute silence.

The next day however, Regulus seemed to be in a good mood when Sirius came down for breakfast. He'd obviously found his dog when he put it back in his room as he had it next to him on the table next to him. It did however prevent Sirius from sitting next to his father because he wasn't going to move his dog. So, he went to sit on the other side of Regulus, away from both his parents when his Father stopped him. "Why are you sitting down there? Afraid of being punished since you slithered out of it last night are you?"

"No Sir…It's just…Regulus has his stuffed animal where I usually sit and…"

For some reason or another Regulus grinned. "I'll move him we were just waiting for you to come back down." He'd put the dog in his lap and continued with breakfast. Just before He sat in his regular spot, his father shook his newspaper out loudly, causing him to jump.

"You want to know something very odd Sirius?"

He didn't know what to answer, so he nodded lightly before his Father continued. "When we were punishing your brother I could have sworn he didn't have that back because you were still picking on him. So he comes down here to day, practically floating on clouds because it just appeared in his room. Now where do you suppose he got it from?"

Sirius shrugged. "I guess Kreacher brought it back to him when he was sleeping…"

"No, he didn't this time, we've already asked him and he couldn't lie to us so that only leaves us with one more option…."

"Your thinking of a different punishment." His mother said from behind him. "He's a growing boy and he needs a good breakfast. Unless you want to explain to your sister why he keeps telling everyone he's famished, and parched…"

"You're the one who always said it was fine for him to have a wider vocabulary." He said simply. "It was rather amusing when he told Cygnus that when he was five though…" He held back a smirk as his wife turned to glare at him instead of their disobedient son. "Well Sirius, it seems to appear you don't understand what it means when we send you to your room for the night so you can stay up there alone until we go to Aunt Lucretia's and Regulus isn't going to be allowed to play with you, so don't bother leaving your door open to tempt him, he's learned his lesson about being a good boy."

"Yes Father…" He replied sourly.

"So after Breakfast you are to go to your room and think about why your being so insubordinate, and we're going to think of some new ways to control your behavior problems, and if you step out of line the rest of your stay with us you'll be regretting it deeply. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir…"

He figured, he was the only person ever to be punished for doing something nice to his sibling. He had been the one to make him upset in the first place, but as long as he got it back Regulus wasn't going to hold a grudge. He heard him, chattering excitedly to who he expected was Kreacher, as he was supposed to be locked in his room until he learned his lesson, whatever that was supposed to be. He was easily bored, he'd wrote to James to tell him he was being punished for giving his brother back his toy, then he watched a few minuets pass on his clock before he thought of picking up a book. He started to read, then quickly fell back asleep about an hour later he woke up to his brother giggling and chattering outside his door. He got up and seemed to shuffle to the door. He was absolutely certain about two things, one or both of his parents were going to come upstairs as soon as they realized Regulus was having fun with something upstairs and two he was going to be yelled at then ignored because he wasn't doing anything wrong. Unless he could open the door and tell him to stop, which if he didn't get caught might work. The second his hand went to the door knob he heard something that made his eyes widen.

"You're my Sirius, we don't like James. James is mean he's trying to take my brother away from me. He's mine, he's supposed to like me best…."

He opened the door and stared his brother down. "What are you doing trying to get me into more trouble?"

"I wasn't I put your Lion back by your door, I'm playing with my Dog…" Regulus looked him over, Sirius never realized until he went to school how much Regulus still acted like they were young. Every so often he'd get bored with acting how they Mother wanted him to act and he'd go into his room and seemingly create a new world where he was literally a king, why he never understood, as their parents always treated them well. They may have had some added pressure because they tried so hard to prove to everyone the Blacks were above the rest, but as far as Regulus was concerned, his room was his thrown room and no one could touch him.

Sirius picked up his lion and tossed it onto his bed carelessly. Regulus raised his eyebrow as if he'd just told him he was going to commit some crime. "What are you doing up here anyway? Shouldn't you be telling Mum and Dad how fun school is…"

He was about to interrupt when he heard her voice from the stairs. "Your Father told you not to play with your brother." Both Sirius and Regulus looked at each other, almost as if they questioned who she was talking to. However she continued to move closer to Sirius and as soon as she was within an arms reach she smacked him across the face causing Regulus to tear up. "Get back in your room now and change."

He rubbed his cheek and seemed to admit defeat as he slinked back into his room. She turned to Regulus and ushered him into his room. "You too Regulus, and make sure you don't pick up anymore bad habits from that troublesome brother of yours."

"Yes Mother…." He shuffled into his room.

"It you disobey us again today you'll be getting one of your brother's punishments." She replied whilst she inspected the shine on her ring.

"I won't….I was just…I was playing….and Sirius came out to yell at me because I was by his room…" Regulus replied. She looked him over before she replied with a sigh.

"I don't really care. You've never been the troublesome one, why decide you want to now? It's nearly Christmas don't you want the lovely things we've picked out for you? Maybe we've replaced your broom since in every letter you send back home you remind us you want to try out for seeker next year. But I'm sure if you'd like to go the route of your brother your current broom would be fine. After all, his is the older model."

"I'd do anything for a broom…" He replied.

"Now you know….so stop disobeying us…I've warned you your Father will not take lightly to being embarrassed in front of his dear sister. Your leaving that horrible looking stuffed animal here. You will not be bringing it back out while we have company. Do you understand."

"Yes Mother…" He replied half heartedly.

"Mum…" Sirius called from his room.

"What!" She snapped.

"I think our clothes got mixed up again. My shirt's too small…"

She sighed. "Well are your initials sewn into it?"

He peaked his head out from his door. "Yeah. The French way of spelling Sirius starts with an R."

She glared at him and reached her hand out. "Stop playing before I smack the smile off your face. Give me your brother's shirt. I'm certain you have a clean one you can wear in your closet."

He handed it to her before slinking back in his room, after sticking his tongue out at her luckily for him only Regulus saw and it caused him to giggle before she thrust his shirt at him. "Don't wear this one, we have no idea what if any charms he put on it." She sighed. "Do hurry up, if you keep your Father waiting he'll have quite a temper with you."


	9. Black Family Trouble

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

Chapter Nine: Black Family Trouble

When he came home from work he'd expected to welcomed as usual yet, when he came in the door it was quiet and he was perplexed. He looked in the sitting room to find his eldest son, with arms crossed, in his bathrobe.

"Where's your mother?" He asked.

Sirius looked over at him, his eyes focused downward, it was clear he was horribly angry. But he'd settled down enough to remember he didn't want to be in more trouble than he already was. "Destroying my room."

"Why would she be doing that?"

"Because I'm a Muggle loving blood traitor Sir." He said with malice. "She told me I was a Muggle loving blood traitor and I should sit down here until you came home while she clears the poisonous rubbish out of my room so it's fit for Wizards. She said she'd be done before you came home, so she'd be able to talk you into beating some sense into me."

"I don't know what we're going to do with him." She said firmly from the staircase. "He feels absolutely no remorse for bringing Mudblood things into our home. Only reason we caught it so early was because dear, sweet Regulus came downstairs to tell me his brother wouldn't let him play with a toy car. Imagine my feelings when I tried to reassure him his brother didn't have a toy car, then when we were at his door the bloody thing zooms past me and down the stairs."

He rubbed his temples and let out a long sigh. "Sirius, where did you get a toy car?"

"Muggleborn friend at school, gave them twelve sickles and four knuts for it." he replied nonchalantly.

"He's not even denying it! What is wrong with our boy? You think the poisonous Gryffindor ideas seeped into his head and burnt reason from his brain?"

Orion sighed. "If you want to feel like an idiot go ahead and take him to saint mungos and have them look at him. All they're going to tell you is he's a twelve year old boy being rebellious because your trying to push him to act like he's twenty five."

Sirius smirked, and was promptly slapped across his face by his mother.

"Why's he wearing his bathrobe? Are you trying to get him to earn his things back by acting like a wizard? Last time he didn't even try because he wanted to make you look like a fool at Christmas dinner."

She crossed her arms and scowled. "What do you think we should do to him then. I was under the impression if we both beat some sense into him he'd learn something."

"Yeah…she just put me in this so I wouldn't bloody up my good clothes."

His father looked him over. "I'm sure if beating him severely worked as punishment he would have learned his lesson like Regulus does…"

Walburga sighed. "Well it keeps him quiet for a few hours."

"Well if he buys Mudblood things we just stop giving him money. He doesn't need things from Hogwarts, we buy the boys everything they need."

"Agreed." She replied, looking over her neatly manicured nails.

"My question is who's teaching him about Mudbloods? Either Lupin and Pettigrew. Certainly not from James, but to be on the safe side, maybe we should just see he spends the entire break here."

"You said I could go to the Potter's party!"

"Well, as we're all invited it should hardly be a problem." His father replied, Sirius made a thunderstruck face which his mother laughed at promptly.

"You honestly didn't think you were the only one invited. It's his parent's party you simple brat. They'd only like you and your brother there to keep their son entertained."

"We can look for a magical way to make him more obedient." Sirius looked back over at his father in shock.

"Well imperio won't work when he's at school." She crossed her arms and sighed. "Believe me I use that plenty on _him." _

"_Do you?" He asked surprised, Sirius looked bewildered, he clearly didn't remember being put under the imperious curse. "To make him do what?"_

"_To make him stop trashing our home. He has his tantrums, fusses, throws things and yells…"_

"_So you use the imperious curse to calm him down and dress himself in his bathrobe?"_

"_I actually really want to take a shower before dinner…" Sirius said suddenly, reminding them he was still there. _

_He stared at her a moment longer, almost as if he were trying to read her mind. He'd turned away shortly after he spoke and nodded. "We've never sent him to bed without dinner."_

"_No." she said firmly. "They're growing boys if they miss meals how they're not going to grow correctly. They'll be sick and pale and everyone will think we're abusing them."_

"_He's not the one prone to illness. Regulus is the only one in our family that seems to get sick six to eight times a year." _

"_Well I won't have him missing meals." She said firmly. "I think maybe if he's been really obnoxious we should just give him to Alphard, he doesn't know what to do with a child, he'll be glad to be back with us.."_

"_Is he my son?"_

"_Well of course he is. He looks so much like you, how can you even question…"_

"_If he's my son he stays in my house." Sirius frowned he recognized the tone in his voice, it was dangerous just like the tone his mother was using neither one of them was going to secede, and their argument was no longer about who was a better parent._

"_It isn't your house. It's my father's house…His Father's house.."_

"_You wouldn't have inherited it if you didn't marry me and have the boys…"_

_She scoffed. "It wouldn't of mattered if it were you or any other man. So long as I had boys." _

_Sirius shifted in his seat, he wished he could disapparate. He'd have to push past them now to get away. Which would be absolutely terrifying when they were staring each other down like caged animals._

"_That's not what your father told me when I asked. He told me he'd planned on giving it to Cygnus since he'd carry on the line. He was set against you having the place until I told him I was considering marrying you."_

_Sirius was certain she was thinking of something venomous to say back, likely about his other grandparents. But, he sneezed and alerted him to the fact that he was still there, and the expression on his face showed he'd heard everything they said. Which was their first rule of parenting, not to let their children know anything was amiss._

"_Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for dinner Sirius." His father said surprisingly kindly to him. His expression still bore the anger bubbling because she was challenging. _

"_Yes Sir.." He stood up and his Mother moved aside, and pushed him foreword in a surprisingly gentle way._

"_Don't you think of repeating a word of what you heard here to anyone." She said sternly. _

"_I won't Mum…"_

_Regulus often read before bed, even though he complained for years he didn't like to do it. As he didn't want to pester his brother Sirius went to his room and fell onto his bed with a heavy sigh. His father wasn't home for dinner, meaning he went to visit his Aunt. His mother was still clearly angry with him, he hoped he wouldn't be more than the night, that they had a small fight not the type they had when his Father took just Sirius away for the day. She hadn't been cruel or angry with them over dinner, his muggle toys which triggered their fight seemed to be forgotten. He heard footsteps and got a little hopeful it was his father. His mother clearly wasn't happy with his expression, but she was being as kind as she ever was by bringing him the crossword puzzle._

"_You should know better by now." she said simply._

"_Yeah…I know…"_

_She moved to sit on his bed and he straightened up. Looking the paper over in interest, it was clear he knew what it was with no explanation. Without a word she gave it to him, he smiled and looked over one of the first crossword puzzles he'd had in his own house that his father hadn't at the least started. _

_She brushed some of his hair aside. "You look exactly like your father…but you act so the opposite."_

"_I like the crossword…" He defended._

"_You wouldn't like it very much if he didn't let you help him. Actually, you probably wouldn't like them at all had he not used magic to make them easier when you were younger."_

"_He didn't make them easier…"_

"_Not as far as you'd know no. He's probably kept them all…" She sighed. "I have no idea where he'd have room for them…but he liked watching how your penmanship changed.. He did similar to Regulus, kept sheets of parchment likes to feel…involved…I suppose."_

"_He is involved…"_

"_Yes…and where is he now…With his darling sister…you can do whatever you want with that, she'll have her own copy to give to him."_

_He unfolded it on his bed, he and Regulus agreed to just get through the next day and hope for the best. She left his room, likely to check on his brother. He started to fill in the boxes while sprawled out on his bed. _

"_Ickle Siri-kins…I'm so bored I could die, entertain me." James called from his two way mirror. _

"_Don't call me that." He picked it up from his nightstand and stuck his tongue out at James. "I can't go anywhere. My Mum's livid, she might kill me if I do anything. She had a row with my dad, he left.."_

_James raised his eyebrows. "Do they usually fight?"_

"_No, not really, my Dad usually just lets her get her way and it ends. They started out arguing about how to punish me…"_

"_It's not your fault your Mum's crazy. She doesn't really act like a Mum, she yells all the time."_

_Sirius sighed. "Why can't my folks be more like yours?"_

"_Your Dad's good though, sometimes."_

_He laid back and frowned. "Yeah we'd rather be stuck with him than her. She's like a hungry tiger, waiting to go off again…Dad would just drink a couple more glasses of wine. But he wouldn't be waiting to have a go…."_

_His door opened and his mother looked him over in pure anger. He dropped the mirror to his comforter, James only caught a glimpse of his horror struck face before he heard her yelling. _

"_Who were you talking to?"_

"_No one…" She grabbed him roughly and slapped him across his face. _

"_Who were you talking to? You were talking to someone, your not like your brother talking to no one because your lonely. What else do you have your not supposed to hm?" She looked around where he was just laying but saw nothing, the mirror had fallen to the floor. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE!"_

_He pulled the mirror up off the ground and handed it to her. Half afraid James would still be waiting for him._

"_What is this?" She turned it over and back again, James had vanished at the sound of her voice. _

"_A mirror.. That's all I had…" he frowned. _

_Feeling it was harmless she put it back on his night stand. "Bed, now." _

_He nodded. She tossed the crossword onto the floor of his room. After he was somewhat comfortable in his bed, under his comforter she sighed and raised her wand to his face. "What did you do?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_You have a bit of a cut by your eye…" She watched it heal, then brushed her hand against his face, looking for any thing else that could be there. _

"…_I slipped on the soap I guess…"_

_She didn't say anything else, but he felt the spell working and it relieved the sting from where she hit him. He relaxed a bit, now yawning and reaching up to rub his eyes._

_It must have been a spell, he never felt so relaxed and warm. When he worked up the next morning he thought about how very unlikely it would be for his father to be home. But he was surprised, as Kreacher was in the sitting room shining his boots. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Regulus, he still had his book in hand from reading before he heard Sirius come out of his room._

"_Mum?" He called down the kitchen stairs before he started down the stairs himself, his brother in toe. _

"_Yes Sirius?" He peaked around the kitchen looking for his father before he fully stepped into the room. His mother sighed. "He's taking a shower. Where's Regulus?" No sooner had she asked, had he peeked over his brothers shoulder to look at her._

"_Well either sit down and eat or get dressed then come back downstairs. Your father has Quiddich tickets and he won't forgive you if you make him late."_

"_Really? For an Arrows match?" Regulus said excitedly. _

"_I don't know, why would he tell me? I'm not going. Just the two of you, so either clean up or sit down."_

"_I'm hungry." Sirius said happily. "Mum…can I have pancakes and sausages…"_

"_Go sit at the table." She said hiding her frustration. Regulus however went straight back upstairs. Sirius chose to sit in the seat closest to where his father typically sat she sighed when she brought him his plate of breakfast. "I'm thrilled you didn't say you just wanted sausage for breakfast…you really are like a dog…loyal, even when he's punishing you, your right back at his feet aren't you?"_

_He frowned, and didn't know if it was meant as a compliment or an insult._

"_You want some pumpkin juice?" She ran a hand through his hair._

"_Yeah, it tastes better when you make it than it does at Hogwarts."_

_She seemed pleased, and was quite pleasant when he started to eat, she took his father's seat and stroked his head like someone would do to a dog. She'd only been there a few minuets before she heard Regulus's voice._

"_It's the Arrows right? You love the Arrows, I love the Arrows, when'd you get the tickets? Are we sitting in the minister's box?"_

"_Not the minister's box, no. But we are seeing the Arrows."_

_Regulus grinned. "You're the best Dad."_

"_Yes, you seem to tell me that anytime I have something you want." When Sirius caught sight of them coming down the stairs he kept his eyes on him, still surprised he came home. Despite how excited Regulus' was about going to the game he didn't follow his Father to the table instead he went to their mother to tell her how excited he was, which only put her in a more sour mood. _

_Their mother told them for years that they shouldn't try and talk to their Father when he was at the table, or when he was reading the paper because he didn't like to be bothered. This was something Sirius never understood, he liked telling his Dad about everything at the dinner table. His mother would glare at him, but his Father seemed to not mind, he talked back. So he decided he didn't care what his mother said and made it a point to talk to him every time he could. Today he wasn't going to waste time, even if he just took a large bite of his breakfast._

"_Dad. I need help with last night's crossword." Sirius said with a grin._

"_Don't talk with food in your mouth. It's rude." Orion scolded. He took the paper form the table and opened it up._

_Sirius nodded then drank some juice and grinned. "Okay. Dad, I did most of the crossword myself, but I missed a few.."_

"_I'll look at it when we come back from the game." He said simply. _

"_Don't you think we named him properly?" Walburga asked while filling his coffee mug back up. He looked her over in an odd sort of way, as if he were suspicious she was going to criticize him._

"_Of course we did. We named them both properly, they're both bright…"_

_She put the coffee pot back down and laughed bitterly. "I meant how stupidly loyal he is to you, he's like a dog always looking to be by your feet.."_

_Sirius looked angry, but not nearly as mad he looked. "Well yes…he is very loyal to people who respect him."_

_She scoffed. "You don't respect children, you control them."_

_Regulus stopped eating and looked over at his brother. His eyes however didn't move from his Father, maybe they argued more than they think._

"_I thought you didn't like arguing in front of our little Prince, makes him upset after all." Almost to prove his point the rumpled the paper loudly startling Regulus. _

"_If all your going to do is torment him he's not going with you." She replied firmly._

_Sirius looked over at his brother and frowned. He didn't say anything, he just looked down at his plate, and continued to eat._

"_I torment him? Regulus, do I torment you?" He asked._

_Regulus looked panic stricken at his brother. "No Dad…"_

"_Of course he's going to lie. He wants to go and see the Arrows." She replied. "Other than Quiddich you wouldn't know what to do with the boys." _

"_Well, I certainly know what to do with Sirius." He said firmly. "Why don't you ask him?"_

_He almost dropped his fork, appetite lost at trying to tell his mother he did have fun when his Father was with him. "Well Sirius dear, what does your darling Father do with you?"_

_He looked over at Regulus, he seemed moody, now poking at his breakfast rather than eating since the attention was no longer on him._

"_We went to France…and Visited Grandad Arcturus and Grandmum Melania…I went swimming in the ocean…'cause it's in their backyard and then we went to their Diagon Alley and he bought me lots of stuff and a crêpe with chocolate and raspberries and whipped cream…"_

"_I really do wonder why you never allow Regulus to come with him." She replied._

_He frowned. "He doesn't like to leave you. You know that."_

"_Because he's grown fearful of you." She snapped._

_Then Regulus surprised them all. "Dad doesn't scare me…unless he's mad…I like being with him. But I wish we'd all do things together…"_

_She looked over at their Father and something changed, some unspoken agreement seemed to come into their minds._

_They tried their hardest to keep him from writing to James while they were on vacation, but it wasn't easy and they knew if he was determined, there was nothing they could do. They took away a few of the letters, and he knew they read them over. He didn't say anything bad about them, so he didn't understand what the big deal was. He was tempted to ask them over dinner one night, but it was clear their determination to stop him wasn't burning as bright. _

"_How do the boys take their steak? Well I bet…Last time we saw Regulus he was terrified of the blood." _

_Sirius frowned. Nothing would go well if he brought it up in front of his Grandmother. It would only lead to more questions. _

"_Oh, Sirius will take his like his Father likes. Your right about Regulus though…He has no appetite for anything decadent really. No roasted fish if it's whole…he loved Mutton until he saw sheep." She sighed. "Sirius is good with luxury…"_

"_It's hard to mistake him for his Father. Regulus is a little bit more like him though. They're beautiful young men though. I do think we can expect great things from the both of them. What classes are our dear Sirius picking up in his third year?"_

"_Arithmacy and Ancient Runes is what we'd like to think. He has proven himself to be a bit of unpredictability since he started though." He heard his mother say. He went to turn and leave but his Father had appeared behind him. _

"_Well you can ask him." He said firmly. His father walked behind him, making sure he couldn't leave. Sirius held his head low the entire length of the dinning room. _

"_Of course Father…"_

"_And the classes you would like to take are?" He repeated._

"_I haven't really decided…I think I'd like Care for Magical Creatures…" His Father put a hand to his shoulder, and he looked up expectantly. _

"_Something like that he wouldn't be wasting his NEWTS on. He'd still have plenty of marks with Arithmacy to get into the ministry."_

_Sirius leaned in to his father expecting a bit of comfort, but he didn't show him any affection. He simply moved his hand to rest on his other shoulder. _

"_He's going to be such a charmer.." _

"_He's already had some experience with girls at school. Or so we hear from his Professors." Walburga replied. "All of his other friends turned Thirteen and he couldn't be the last one to practice kissing after all. We would be furious, but we would like him to keep giving him the mentality that Black's are first rate we shouldn't let him feel that is wrong."_

"_Of course, he's the perfect example of a pureblood. He just….he doesn't seem eager to please us. It's very saddening to hear him say he wants to take such an unimportant class…However when we look at how his brother acted when we saw his letter, he's absolutely marvelous. Regulus will know what to take." His Grandmother said firmly. _

_His Father took his hand off his shoulder, instead it fell slack at his side. In that moment Sirius felt completely vulnerable. "Why don't you go write to James?"_

"_Yes Sir." _

_He stopped short of the spiral staircase that would take him to the next landing to pause. To see if they were going to continue talking about him and wasn't disappointed._

"_He isn't as respectful as he usually is. Nosey little thing…" Walburga said firmly._

"_Oh, I bet he was just hungry, everything seems to be taking a bit longer. It's clearly time to get a new house elf." She replied airily. _

_He started up the stairs furious. He and Regulus shared a room, as his grandparents didn't feel they needed their own rooms as they were siblings. He made a point to give his brother a nasty look before sitting at the writing desk. Regulus put his book down and frowned at him._

"_What'd I do?"_

"_Nothing, except driving Mum and Dad to torture us by making us go on vacation. Wouldn't you rather be with your Hogwarts friends?" He snapped._

"_No." He said earnestly only making his brother more angry. "I like being with our parents. There's so much more they can teach us then we learn at school."_

"_Bull…" He leaned back and sighed. "We haven't done anything. All we've done we could have done at home."_

"_But coming here we give Mum a break too…"_

"_From what ordering Kreacher around?" Sirius teased. "He's not getting a break. He likely was sent off to Uncle Cygnus."_

"_No…Mum said he was getting a break too…" Regulus retorted. _

"_Only to make you feel better." He scoffed. "He doesn't not want to clean the place. And he loves to take orders, he's probably heart broken he's not coming here to clean. If you called him here, he'd be so happy to do anything for you." Sirius started on his letter and Regulus was silent for a moment. _

"_Well of course he does, he likes doing what we ask." _

"_I hate being a pureblood." Sirius said suddenly surprising his brother. "Everything is tradition, you know? And it's just boring…I'm going to be thirteen tomorrow, watch all that's going to happen in I'll get new dress robes, a few books and a decent bit of gold so I could buy something I want if Mum and Dad think it's okay. She'll make a chocolate cake because I'll be mad if she doesn't, then they'll just talk about the ministry and ignore us. _

"_We'll I'm here. We could do something…you can help me with my school work. It would be fun, and they'd give you all kinds of attention if that's what you want.."_

"_I don't want extra attention, I want them to leave me alone. When I come with Dad he doesn't turn against me. When ever he's not with Mum he likes me better, he even smiles a lot, and laughs…"_

"_I don't like their rules with our family. Mum's different with them too. We can't call them Mum and Dad, or ask any questions…'We're to be seen and not heard.."_

"_Dad's always in a better mood with his friend from Hogwarts. When she's over I can do anything I want and he doesn't care." Sirius replied firmly. _

"_Do you think Mum doesn't like us?" Regulus asked. "I think…"_

"_I don't think they like being around each other all the time." Sirius replied. "Dad likes order and discipline.. But after awhile of Mum going on about us he gets annoyed…so he wants to be alone…then he'll be all right after dinner…"_

"_He doesn't like being bothered. That's what she says and when your bad he doesn't like it being the first thing he hears.."_

"_Yeah, I'm the bad one. I'm the bad one because I like to play and she doesn't want us to. Your only defending her because she likes you and you get ice cream when ever your inside reading and I'm outside with my broom and Quaffle."_

"_Your only good for him because he lets you sit with him an away from everyone else. Your just mad because you know they like that I'm in Slytherin and your not and I always get compliments from the teachers. You get yelled at all the time and make them ashamed. I've been jealous of you for years! He'll take you anywhere with him, you can sit with him and he won't be annoyed that your there." Regulus in a fit of rage slammed his book shut, and gave his brother one more nasty look before heading out the bedroom door. Sirius looked puzzled but went back to his letter. _

_Dear James, _

_Isn't it funny that my Dad got mad and told me to go write to you? He's been pilfering my letters all week and I guess he and my Mum have been reading them. So I wrote one in invisible ink to see if they could figure out how to read it but they didn't say anything although it could be the reason why they're so mad. I'm having a blast in France, you should find a beach house next to this one. Right now I'm pretty sure they're against me. The folks are angry because I told them we were thinking about care for magical creatures. I'm so glad I didn't mention You know what studies, my Mum's head may have exploded. But that's okay they should never find out she'll just buy me the book for arthmac y and that should be the end of it unless Regulus tells them. He's mad at me too. I started it because they're mad at me but he didn't have to be such a selfish stuck up stick in the mud. Now the rest of this trip is going to be unbearable without him to talk to. _

_Sirius_

_He folded the letter and sent it with his owl, hoping to get a response the same night. Then he settled to sitting, alone in the room and remembering better trips to France. He remembered the first time, when he'd been no older than four, he told his father he was scared to sleep in this new unfamiliar house. So he'd let him stay with him the first night. The next night however, his friend had been over from Hogwarts, and his Grandparents were out of town. So he told Sirius he'd be fine on his own, and that the room he stayed in with his room when he was a child. So there were lots of spells protecting it and he'd be perfectly safe like at home. Then he thought a little longer, every year or so when he went to France with his Father he saw her, unless his mother was there. He frowned sinking lower into his bed as the thought crossed his mind. He never really intended to go to France for the weekend to entertain Sirius, he wanted to visit her. But as clever as his Mother was, she'd never guess he'd bring Sirius around someone like that. But his Father did tell him over and over again, It was all right to say he had fun and say what they did, so long as he didn't say they were around her because Sirius wouldn't be allowed to come with him next time. So he'd kept his mouth shut all these years._

_As if he knew what was on his mind his Father came into the room and took a spot on his bed. He looked over at him, frowning, still feeling betrayed from before. _

"_Sirius," He started as kind as he could be. "I don't want you to say anything about Mudbloods at dinner, all right?"_

"_Yes Sir." He replied. He shifted so he was sitting up. _

"_Do be nice to your brother. He seemed upset a little while ago." Orion added as an after thought. _

"_I am nice, he was just mad 'cause I said I was bored. I'm not used to coming here and not playing on the beach."_

"_Maybe if your polite tonight your Mother will let you."_

"_Why's she got to be the one that says what we do? You'd let us play outside if she weren't here…" He stopped as a grin formed on his face._

"_I think you do best outside where you have your own devices to entertain you. We very rarely have problems either, do we?"_

"_No Sir…But, you like bringing me here with you right? You…you like spending time with me?"_

_He frowned. "Of course I do, you've always been so amusing. Very interested in everything, loquacious. A little too outspoken now. But if she would of handled you better you'd know when to hold your tongue. But you are a good boy, you just need to explore because your so interested in everything else.."_

"_Then how come you don't ever tell them that when we're all together?" He asked in frustration._

"_Because you need to understand the way this family works. When we're all together you need to hold yourself together, like your brother. No amount of charm will win them over son. You just need to do what your taught to do. You can try something different when you start your own family but for now, we don't indulge our children."_

_He went and opened his mouth, about to ask why he alone came here when his Father added, instinctively knowing what he was going to ask. "She only let you come with me because she saw it as a punishment. She felt without your brother, you wouldn't know how to have fun. But you did of course. She thought I'd be just as stern, and just as un changeable as she is. You never went off to do something wrong though, so you never were punished."_

"_But you were mad at me because I told them what classes I wanted to take…" He replied._

"_Well….because you should know by now, they don't want to hear about what you would like to take. They want to know what we'll have you take…."_

"_But Dad…I don't want to take those classes….I want to take Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies…"_

"_YOU WILL NOT BE TAKING THAT CLASS. I ABSOLUTLY FORBID IT." _

_Sirius looked down and waited for his temper to dwindle before speaking again. "But it sounds fun…and James is taking it.."_

"_Well James isn't a Black like you are is he?" His Father replied clearly irritated. "How about this, I'll talk to your Mother and we'll let you take Care for Magical Creatures, so long as you take either Arithmacy or Ancient Runes."_

_Sirius seemed to give it some thought before replying. "Can I take Muggle Studies instead and Arithmacy?"_

_His Father sighed and rubbed his temples. He lowered his head and his voice. "Son, you know better we DO NOT make compromises. Here I am offering you one and your trying to twist it around…You have an absolute no on Muggle Studies. We will not buy the book for you, I will see to it you don't have enough money to buy that book on your own to disobey us, and if you chose unwisely to do it anyway, we will disown you." _

_He got up and left without saying another word to his son. He walked to the door and put his hand on the knob, turned it and went to leave. Almost as an after thought without turning to face him he said quite plainly. "Think hard on your options, you've already disappointed us once, do you really want to again? Oh…and when you feel up to it dinner is ready. It would be wiser to come sooner than later."_

_So he waited, just a few minuets long enough to collect himself. After the tears he didn't notice stopped falling he cleared them from around his eyes and left the room. To walk down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen, where he would be silent the remainder of their trip. _


	10. The Potters

Disclaimer: Fanfiction, meaning I just stole the characters and put them through a rigorous training course of evil called my mind.

Chapter 10: The Potters

There were only two days before school started again, naturally Sirius was getting more excited as each hour passed. He spent a lot of time with James, his mother hadn't put up a fight. After they came back from their vacation she told them quite firmly they could spend time doing what they liked for the last month they were home, so long as she approved of who they were going to see or where they were going. Which was never a problem with Regulus, as Slytherins were his friends. But once or twice he'd asked nicely if he could go and see Remus while James and his parents were still out of town. She'd thrown a fit, scolded him and told him to go to his room. However Regulus still managed to have his friends come over in the meantime, and in a brief moment she thought she might be able to sway her eldest son if he were given something to do. Needless to say all he'd done was embarrass her, from the moment he came downstairs. He'd shaken their hands in a polite enough manner, much too polite for him. Then he'd promptly asked them how far back they were related. So she pulled him back into his room to scold him.

"You think you might be a bit more polite considering. I was kind enough to let you do something productive with your day if your going to act like a spoiled king…"

"All I wanted to do was go to the bookstore with Remus. Your always criticizing me for not reading enough, what's the harm in me going?"

"The problem is he's a half blood. There are two purebloods you can talk to downstairs. If you want maybe all four of you can go to the bookstore. He might still be there, so long as your brother is there to keep an eye on what your reading…"

He scoffed. "I'd find a way around that like I have every other time. Blackmail works wonders Mother."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Fine then. Sit up here and do nothing and complain your best friend it somewhere having fun without you because you're an abhorrent swine."

Minuets passed and he tossed a football in the air, caught it and spun it in his hands watching the black and white alternate. She was mad at him again because he started kicking it around the house and kicked it at his brother who ducked and it scattered one of her many ugly lamps. He repaired it magically but she heard it break so she had a fit anyway. She didn't take the ball away, but she had told him earlier he wasn't allowed to go to the Potters until she finalized plans with their family. He thought it was ridiculous, if she wanted she could owl him and Mr. and Mrs. Potter would send him back right away. So she'd had to have found something in appropriate about the Potters and had someone else working on finding out if it were true. So he'd done the most obnoxious thing he could think of, he owled his Father who was at work. It was a stupid letter he knew, but it was actually worded powerfully and Mr. Potter would likely be at the ministry and would tell him it was true.

Father,

Mr. Potter offered to take James and I to the Ministry to do some hands on training in the Auror department. Mother said I'm not allowed to go because she doesn't believe he said such things. So I asked if I could go outside for awhile in the back and do something as all of my school work is done. She told me I'm not allowed on account on the rain. So I decided to play inside, which was a mistake and I apologize. But I've fixed what I broke and I'm in my room with nothing to do while I'm missing a chance to meet some of the most influential wizards because she wouldn't let me go. I thought I might try appealing to your better sense of judgment.

Regulus and I were thinking it hardly seems like a bad idea. After all, the ministry has been doing raids to quite a few people our family holds in esteem and well, I can't help but think if I went to learn from and meet these people I might in fact be helping them look past things that have happened in the past. I doubt Mr. Potter would let them search out house if James and I are top of the class there.

Sirius

He tossed the ball a few more times and let it roll in his hands. Sighing, he'd like to kick it around some more, possibly break every heirloom that's been here since before his parents were born. Then maybe they could get something fun. His owl flew back with no response, and it rested on the perch he had for it by the window. He sighed aggravated and waited, there was always a chance he'd just sent Walburga a letter. So he tossed the ball into his closet and watched it roll out of sight. He tucked his hands behind his head and sighed.

There was a moment he was sure he'd been asleep, but his mother wouldn't have known. She opened the door and his eyes fluttered open. She'd shut the door and started over to where he was, he made no attempt to move. He just stared at the ceiling, waiting for her to go off again.

"Sirius dear, why is it we always have these misunderstandings?" She asked nicely enough.

'Because you think I'm an evil child, destined to ruin this family.' He thought bitterly, but he knew better than to say it. "I don't know."

"Hmm…" She looked him over and brushed some of his hair aside. "I do suppose I always will think of you as the naughty one, out looking for trouble. But if you could be a bit more honest with your intentions like you were with your Father I would have let you go with James."

"I didn't say anything different to him. I just told him Mr. Potter invited us to train in the Auror department…"

"You most certainly did." She unfolded the letter he'd sent back, which had the letter he sent his Father attached. "Lets see…"

He frowned and sat up suddenly feeling like some lies were about to be undone. He'd actually made up that it was today, or anytime before their owls. Mr. Potter had offered to take them both with him the last time he'd stayed the night, maybe two days ago. But he never had the intention of doing it so soon or introducing them to anyone now. He just thought they might benefit from the technique and find it interesting and instructive. They'd both agreed they'd like it. So he said he'd look for a way to pull some strings. Mr. Potter however had covered beautify when he was confronted with Mr. Black.

"In your letter, which he also sent me. You tell him you talked to your brother about it and you agreed it would make us look like we were not in fact dark wizards. So he decided to go and talk to Mr. Potter and guess what he said?"

"That he doesn't think your dark wizards?"

"Of course he doesn't, not when James spends all his time with you. Mr. Potter was the head there for years! He can tell who's a dark wizard and who isn't. They see you and know better. He told your father it was a little late in the day to start, and since you didn't owl James saying you were going he left James with his Mother. He said he would be more than happy to give you the opportunity to keep your mind off this Mudblood nonsense."

"Great…so your not going to keep me in my room for the rest of the summer?"

"Well no." She said firmly. "I wouldn't plan on having you hear any longer anyway because you'll drive me mad if I do."

He grinned. She shook her head and sighed. "I just like having things to do is all Mum."

"Well, he said he'd take you tomorrow. So your Father asked he he'd mind if he dropped in on you two. To see if you were where you were supposed to be as well as not causing problems. Mr. Potter said that would be fine, but it would only be in the morning, before they get to busy and they start drilling people and testing to see if they have potential and what not. What is most surprising for us to hear, is James would like to be an Auror, and Mr. Potter feels you've taken some interest in the profession as well."

He nodded. "I have…but I don't really know what I want to do. I just know the classes I'd like to take, so we did some research in the library at school about what we could take without those boring classes and it was there."

She smiled. There was no secret motive behind it for once, and she hadn't been talking to him in a falsely sweet voice. She he was taken aback, it was a genuine sign she was happy with something he said, or did. It hadn't happened since he was a child as far as he could remember, and it wouldn't happen once she found out what they were really going to do.

"Well your Father decided you can stay at the Potters tonight, if they'd like. I'd prefer you ask them and Not just James this time." He nodded and she continued. "If they don't mind you there the day after you can always get something else and check in with us. It would be interesting to hear how things went after all."

"Okay. I will." She stood up and left as oddly as she came.

He didn't bother sending a letter. That was one of the best things about the Potters they told Sirius he was welcome when ever he liked, regardless of if they were there or not. That fact infuriated his Mother on the occasion last year when he decided he'd head over the day before they returned form their trip and called Kreacher to get him something to eat. He picked up his two way mirror and called into it. "Mate, when are you going to be home? My Mum decided I'm allowed over."

There was a moment of silence and he tossed the mirror face up on his bed, then went to find some clothes to stuff into his school bag, he was extra careful he picked something his Father would approve of. Then there was a long drawn out chuckle. He looked back at the mirror.

"I'm home, been home all day. Had to finish my assignments. It's been so boring. I told Mum and Dad the news about our new classes. They say if you can't get the gold from your folks they'll get you your book. You can just keep it here until school, and on holiday."

"That's great! Did you decide on where we're eating to celebrate?" He teased.

"Yeah. Your going to hate it. Dad's real glad we decided to take interest in Muggles, says it might just be one of the biggest academic moves we've made. He thinks you should encourage Reggie to do the same, I laughed at him but hey, who knows. Dad is of the opinion we should eat anything we like, so I told him you'd probably like a nice steak, and I'd really like some seafood, at first I suggested fish and chips. But Mum said she'd like lobster, so were going to go to a place that has both. There's a Muggle place down here somewhere they said they liked a lot. So Muggle food, and Muggle Studies."

He grinned. "That sounds great. I saved up some gold they've been giving me. I'm just going to tell her we were going to stop in Diagon Alley after we're done. I'll ask if I can get some gold to buy chocolates and a book and she'll let me have enough I think. We're really going to the ministry tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Dad says we have to. He's going to let us go when they have lunch though. He said he'd introduce us to a couple of new Aurors and let us ask questions excreta while he goes and finds out when he has to sit on these training sessions and what not. After that if your Dad still hasn't stopped by we're going to sit on some of the tactical drills. He said we should have a good idea what's going on but it might be too advanced for us to try."

"Great…"

"At least we get good food after. He says we can pick where to eat. Then after that he said we're free to do whatever we want. If we want to come back here, or maybe if we want to hang around some place there."

"Whatever we do it'll be better than here. I'll head over now mate, if she comes back up here and hears me talking she might loose it."

James grinned. "All right. Mum wants to know if you'd like tea, or anything."

Sirius grinned. "Tea would be lovely."

Sirius woke up early and instinctively felt around for his two way mirror. Then he remembered where he was. He preferred his room here to the one at his own house. He had it sparsely decorated, Gryffendor colored streamers, and banners were on the walls. Then he'd left his Muggle magazines, and books on he dresser, next to spare grooming supplies. He liked keeping a few things here, then it felt a little more like he was welcomed here. He cleaned up, like he was expected to at home then knocked on James's door until he heard him move. Grinning to himself he descended the stairs and looked around the kitchen.

The nice thing about the Potters being wealthy was the fact they both had time they could spend on whatever they liked. So she'd bake pies, cakes, and anything he could ask for. One of the first times he'd spent the night he'd woken up to a huge spread and tried everything. She'd told him she didn't quite know what he liked, so she made as much as she could think of. But now she did know, better than his own mother.

"Good morning Sirius dear. Did you check to see if James is awake? If he sleeps in late today he's not going to get much of a breakfast." She hugged him and kissed his cheek before offering him his breakfast.

He grinned, "Yeah I was pounding on his door, he started moving around so I think he'll be here soon. Thanks, and thanks for having me over."

"Your welcome anytime."

The atmosphere was much different from how he was used to at home. Mr. Potter read the paper, and a few others from different countries when he found something interesting. He also liked to challenge the boys to see if they were learning in their classes, and the more often he did it. The more Sirius felt awkward. It did however explain why James was so outspoken. But Sirius never knew how he was supposed to answer, how he actually felt, or how his parents raised him to believe. He knew they knew how he was treated at home, he never said anything about it but James likely did. James knew what rattled his parents, so he likely liked when the Blacks were anything other than pleasant to Sirius, because it got him what he wanted.

James yawned loudly and his mother shook his head. "Did you even bother to brush your hair? It looks horrible." Then she reached over and tried to fix it, James made sounds of protest and she eventually was satisfied.

"I don't want to go to the ministry, can we go another day?" He complained.

"You can stay here if you'd like. But I doubt Orion would be pleased to see me with his son and not mine. Then of course I was going to take my lunch with you two so it didn't seem suspicious and I'm sure after that he'd like me even less so you'd never be able to see him again."

"I'll see him at Hogwarts everyday…"

"Walburga will have a nasty sense of humor about that." His mother replied. "If she has her way he won't be going to Hogwarts at all if that were the case."

James opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. "It doesn't matter if it's fair or not dear, that how being a parent works. Until your child is of age you can do what you'd like with them."

James scoffed. "My kids are going to Hogwarts."

Sirius grinned. "Who says your even going to have any? We both know I'm better looking than you."

James sat across from him and replied defiantly. "I don't see how."

"Oh stop you two. You both are fine. There are plenty of girls looking at either of you when I'm trying to do my shopping. Sirius just likes to charm them by telling them all anything he can in French."

Sirius grinned. "C'est vrai."

James scoffed again and took a long drink of tea. "Yeah, well I could speak French if I actually wanted to, too."

"If you wanted to I'm sure Sirius could give you pointers. His French is beautiful. But we can hardly be surprised, we hear you've been there often?"

He nodded. "I think my Dad would of liked to have stayed in France, but Mum likes the house and it's not really able to go anywhere so…"

"Course she does, its creepy like her."

Sirius laughed but Mr. Potter was quick to scold them. "It isn't creepy, it's much more traditional and it's very lovely. They went a little far on the enchantments, but your Father is a demanding man so, it would be reasonable to him."

He frowned, he and Regulus helped his mother move anything that seemed like it could be for 'Dark Wizards' before he came to visit each time. They never went through the trouble when it was just James, they either felt the Potters wouldn't listen if he did say anything or they would chose to ignore him because they never saw anything.

"Did you go to school with his parents?" James asked.

"No, we were there years before any of that generation." He replied.

Sirius frowned. "Mum goes on and on about how they're closer to her side."

"Which is true. That's good for you though. Because when they stop agreeing with us, we have a better way to appeal to them."

"Of course we would prefer they didn't disown you…" Mrs. Potter added nicely.

"Did you talk to them about Muggle Studies? It might help since James is there too. But who knows, it would be hard to tell with them."

"I tried. But then we went to France and well, then wasn't the best place to start arguing about that. My Dad said I was forbidden to do anything with it. But I already have. What's the point in pretending I'm not anymore?"

"You're the one that has to live with them." James replied. "Unless he can really move in, that would be great."

Sirius grinned, it wouldn't be the first time he tired. He'd written to them almost eight times last year alone asking if there was anything they could do to keep Sirius with them. But they always said the same thing, and James felt a little more than frustrated. He still appreciated his best friend's determination.

"They haven't done anything they aren't allowed to do to him James. Despite how you don't like how they treat him they have every right to discipline him in the ways they do. He's a very bright and observant boy he's doing fine on his own. You know we're going to be as supportive as we can, don't you Sirius?"

He nodded, a smile still on his face. "Of course."

Later that morning he knew who to avoid at the ministry. The reason why was because they all eyed him suspiciously as he walked around with James and Mr. Potter. They knew his family well, and it seemed like they felt he was out of place with the Potters. This had been something that Mr. Potter had sensed in some way or another, anytime they needed to pass them no matter what the conversation Sirius would be silent. He would never hear the end of it if he said something that might be taken as something completely different. He and James were actually quite happy talking to the people in the office, while they had down time. Which was only for about an hour, then they broke off to research this, or study something with that. Or sometimes leave all together. They both seemed rather impressed, everyone moved around and had their own things to do. So it felt like the day could go along much faster. It wasn't like a school day where they'd be bored out of their minds then get something they liked.

Mr. Black however seemed to chose the worst possible time to visit. James was reading one of the many pamphlets they had around while his Father set up some targets for James and Sirius to practice on. No one else was really in the department, except for a few prospects that were going to be judged later. James made a fuss they weren't allowed to watch and almost won the battle, until they decided it was one thing for the ex head of the department to show his son, but if there was another boy it might be a problem. It hadn't been hard to guess why, his family didn't have the best track record for that.

"What spells do you think are good ones to practice?" Sirius asked. "We never really get practice shooting off stuff at school."

"With our luck he's looking at what we should know for our level of education. I think it'd be more fun to duel but we wouldn't be too serious about it so there's really no point."

"He could probably give us the third year stuff, I kind of did want to practice some of the spells in there. I tried a couple charms, but if Regulus hasn't studied it he won't let me try anything with him." Sirius sighed.

"He'll let us do what we want, he won't care so long as they're ministry approved." James replied confidently. "I think this could be fun, right mate? It's pretty busy, but I bet its something different every day."

"It could be fun, but it's not the only thing we could do."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe after all this is over they'll have a Wizard section of the Muggle ministry and we could do something with that. I just….I don't want to sit and follow orders all day.."

"Of course not, and that's why you cause so many problems." He said firmly. Sirius looked up at his voice, wondering how long he'd been standing there. James frowned, but both boys stood up.

"Good morning Father." Sirius said suddenly.

James didn't smile, but he held his composure well. He held out his hand and said firmly. "Hello again Mr. Black. It's been awhile."

He took the boy's hand and they shook firmly. "Yes it has been. Where is your Father?"

"He's setting up an exercise for us. The ministry decided they'd rather not have us watch the testing, on account of how we said we'd like to apply ourselves eventually."

"That's a shame. But surely you've been talking to people…Introducing yourselves and telling them that?"

"Of course Father…" Sirius replied as he glanced back at him. "I thought you weren't coming down until later…?"

James almost flinched at the sight of the icy smile he gave his son. But he'd held his composure, as Sirius told him to always do around them. It was one of the only things that could be done to keep them from trying to get the upper hand. Or so he'd been told.

"I was just going to see when he was going to finish today so we both could go to lunch with the two of you. Certainly you'll have a lot to talk about won't you Sirius? It would be better to tell me after all, since you sent me the letter asking to come."

James frowned and looked over his best friend who looked over the older man thoroughly defeated. There went their plans on having a nice lunch in a Muggle restaurant. It wasn't fair how they seemed to instinctively know when they were having a good time so they could wreck it. He rationalized his Father would have to agree, after all Sirius was his son and there was no normal reason to be suspicious of a Father wanting to spend time with his son. Unless it was Mr. Black, there was some other reason he wanted to do it and they both knew it. Sirius held up well however. He mentioned a few names, purposefully leaving out a few his Father wouldn't approve of much. Then explained what he thought was interesting. He'd been so intent on listening in on the conversation he didn't notice his own Father had come back.

"Good to see you Orion." He held his hand out and they shook firmly, almost business like. "I actually was just going to come and see if you could join us for a bit."

The two older men started toward the training room and Sirius turned to James and shrugged.

"There go our plans right?" He asked bitterly.

Sirius shook his head. "No I think your Dad has things covered. I mean…lunch maybe but it almost guarantees I'll be able to keep coming with you. We'll just do something tonight…"

James scoffed. "How do you figure that?"

The second they got into the room the boys grinned. There were two podiums across the room from some targets that were moving around with a charm his Father used. They seemed to know what they were supposed to be doing instinctively and eagerly went into position. Then they noticed the list of spells he'd left in between them. James sighed, as it was review and he turned back to his Father to complain.

"Sirius and I really wanted to try new spells, I mean we'll be in our third year in less than two weeks, we read chapter one of the book like you asked and…"

"I know. I know, we'll have time for that. First I wanted to see if you had any skill at casting spells silently. So I gave you first year spells. Sirius can do whatever he likes, it is a bit advanced. You shouldn't be studying it until your in your sixth year but from experience we've learned if you can get some grasp of silently saying spells in your third year you'll be more adept to wandless magic later. And I would like you to be on that level no matter how hard we have to train."

Sirius held back a grin. As soon as Mr. Potter had said 'it is a bit advanced' His Father had looked over him in a scornful, angry way. Lucky for him Mr. Potter was focused on James, and said nothing about it.

"If he wants to be here he should be training just as hard as James."

He grinned at James, who looked over at him with the same ridiculous grin. It had been something he discussed. The extra practice with silent spells, but he hadn't thought he'd been serious about starting now. Seeing Mr. Black must have made him reconsider for the time being. Then he started to get an idea about why he had come. They'd started to argue that James was a negative influence on Sirius, but they were already such good friends they doubted they'd ever get Sirius to ditch him. Once they found out about Muggle studies it would be clear he was, to them. So if he didn't do something particularly over the top and ridiculous now, they would look like they approved of what James was doing and Sirius would be lost. They'd send him somewhere else, or try and home school him so he couldn't talk to his friend and they just weren't going to let that happen.

"Well." Mr. Potters voice changed into something that could use a little persuasion. "I don't think it would be very good to give Sirius too much extra work, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy would be difficult classes to keep up with it he's doing too much extra training. The combination of the two actually accounts for taking most of the other classes together…"

Mr. Black scoffed. "He'll be fine. He's only taking Ancient Runes, we've discussed him taking Care for Magical creatures…"

"Oh? I didn't know that, he told us the last time he was a little upset he couldn't take the same classes as James. But that should cheer them up. I was surprised when James said what he'd like to take, but then I figured with those soft classes, it could be so much more beneficial to see him trained properly. The problem with not home schooling is always you never know how good they really are with magic. And the practical spells are very vital to their well being as wizards. But surely you test your boys too, it would be silly to assume you don't considering we're all purebloods."

He tried hard to hold back a chuckle. Instead he acted like he was practicing leaning on the platform like James had done, holding his wand up at one of the targets and watching it spin then move back the foreword before spinning again.

Mr. Black cleared his throat a little loudly then added in mild interest. "How would Muggle studies be vital to a pureblood? And his, as you call it well being as a wizard?"

James looked over at Sirius and mouthed something at him. But he'd been staring straight ahead, at the targets, and James seemed to get worried Sirius had stopped breathing. He looked awfully pale.

"Well, if frees up time we can spend doing this for starters. There also wouldn't be a better way do get them to dislike Muggles. Imagining a world without magic would be rubbish. It's also leaving open a nice spot for James to drop when he gets to his NEWTS. Like we've discussed since he'll be training to be an auror."

"We think it should be discouraged, rather than encouraged."

At that Mr. Potter smiled. "Oh, I think I understand. We started training James for years before he went to school on how to be a man of worth. I think by now I understand how to motivate my boy to do what I want him to."

There was a pause where he was sure Mr. Black was thinking on if he'd been insulted or not. He could remark on how he knew how to control Sirius. But there was really nothing to it if he had some leverage. Which was exactly what Mr. Potter had been going for. There was the open suggestion that if he let him take Muggle studies, he'd always have the control of how much Sirius would be exposed to, and how often. It could be used as a finer way to punish him than sending him to his room.

"Sirius will be just as proper, and well trained. Without the class." he replied firmly. "He'll do as well as any other member of our family has. As will Regulus, and he's told me he would never want to take the class."

Mr. Potter smiled. "They are both very well disciplined."

"….Quite."

He noticed their attention turned back to the boys, who'd been eavesdropping. They straightened up quickly and held their wands out, making the movement with their wands, thinking the word in their head.

Mr. Black crossed his arms and sighed heavily. "Stop trying to mouth them and you'll learn how to do it."

James laughed, and his Father stopped him. "Your doing the same thing. The thing you two need to understand is your wand doesn't make you a Wizard, you control the magic the wand just channels it. Once you get the feeling for it you'll have a better chance of success. Once you feel your in control you'll be able to get some reaction."

They both looked at each other and shrugged. Then they ran through the list in their mind three of four more times each time waving the wand but nothing happened. James seemed to get frustrated and turned to his Father in angst. "How are we supposed to get it to work then? Because it's not working, maybe we're just too young for it after all."

"When you were younger you did accidental magic all the time and you had no wand and knew no spells. I'm sure you can manage fine whenever you'd like when you concentrate on them." He replied firmly.

Then just as James took his stance to do it again he heard one of the targets crack loudly. The adults looked over at Sirius in recognition and Mr. Black smiled widely.

"Simple dipulso while it was spinning I take it?" Mr. Potter said. "There you have it, you can't be too young if Sirius could do it now can you?"

James said nothing. He concentrated on the task he'd been set to do and went through the list a few more times. He didn't look back at Sirius knowing full well he was getting the targets to move how he'd like. Accio, dipulso, accio, dipulso, over and over again.

"Why don't you try something else on the list now Sirius." Mr. Potter suggested.

"He always has been rather good with charms." Mr. Black added.

"And James with Transfiguration. They are quite the team after all." He added nicely. "He does work well with Regulus, doesn't he?" He looked at his watch and nodded. "Take a ten minuet break boys."

They left the room and went to get something to drink. He smiled at James who rumpled his hair and sighed.

"How are you doing it?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't really know, its hard to explain. I just kind of…well I guess I'm imagining the target move like I want it to before it actually does." He explained.

James nodded. "I'll try that next time then." He knew James didn't like when people got the better of him, but when it came to this he knew it was just a matter of pride.

"I can only do those two though. Accio and dipulso. It's kind of funny, but I guess I use them a lot anyway cleaning my room and what not. That's why your Dad gave them to use, they're easy and we know them all too well."

"It'll be great at Hogwarts. Think of the Slytherins we'll get." James added with a laugh. "I can't believe he was trying to talk to your Dad about Muggle studies. I think he really might have hit a cord with him in some way or another."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean what did he say…it being perfectly worthless and that we'll decide were better than them. That's a tactic my Mum used on yours in a letter. She read it to me before she sent it. My mom would probably appeal to your Dad better, being in Slytherin and all. But I guess they decided if they can get through to one of your parents it's going to be him."

"Your right about that."

"I don't like how he kicked us out though. I'm going to start bringing extendible ears or something if they keep this up. I want to know what they're saying."

"Don't, my Dad knows spells that make them muffle it." Sirius sighed. "I have a few pairs they've made worthless because of it. He expects us to try and listen…"

"Why can't he be like every other adult and realize we're just going to find out what we want anyway." James replied frustrated.

Sirius shrugged. "That's how they've always been nothings going to get him to tell me anything he doesn't want."

"Yeah, I guess so." He leaned back into the chair he'd taken in the common area and sighed. "At least it's not your Mum. She's just plain crazy, I mean your Dad has to be a little too, on account of he married her.."

Sirius frowned. "I don't think he ever really had a choice."

"Yeah…my folks seem to think the same. That's why I hope his whole scene did what he was expecting. I can't have my best friend married to someone like her." He said firmly.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, I better not for my own sake. If I were in the situation I think I might hang myself the night before the wedding."

James laughed. "I couldn't let you do that, you're my best friend."

Sirius shrugged. "Well what would you do then?"

"I dunno. I guess I could figure out by then, since I'd be the best wizard around how to transfigure a rat to look like you. Then we could just fix it up to look like some Dark Wizard killed you and we'll leave a note saying something like…'I've always had a crush on him since we were both purebloods in Muggle studies together.' Then we can move to some exotic Island or something until they calm down and realized they're completely backwards."

Sirius chuckled. "Which would be the rest of their lives."

"Nah, the shock should sober them up. We'll just relax and well, see what girls are available."

Sirius grinned. "That would be a good idea. You think we're going to get away with it?"

"Of course we will! We're going to be the best Wizards the world has seen! James Potter and his slightly less impressive best friend, Sirius Black."

He laughed heartily. "Yeah right, that's why I got this whole silent spell thing working for me and you can't do it."

"I said slightly less impressive. I would just be better because I'll have more girls in love with me than you will."

"Yeah right. Your Mum even said I was more handsome with you and better at getting girls attention."

James scoffed. "She was just trying to make you feel better."

"Fine. If you say so. You'll have to prove it then. Who are you going to go after this year?"

James shrugged. "I hadn't thought about it yet. Once we get back to school I'll let you know."

"I'll be you I'll not only be able to get who I want next year, but I bet I could likely get who you want too." He said firmly.

"Ooo…" He teased. "Deal then." He held out his hand and they shook. "I'll find someone absolutely difficult then."

* * *

I actually kind of expect flames for this. XD But who knows, I expected reviews and I don't get those. I doubt anyone is keeping up with this story anyway. But I do have most of this worked out, and as I can't seem to get my own stories going I'll just settle for this stuff again. It actually does alleviate writers block.

I had no idea I was going to write this one when I opened the word processor when I wrote it. I actually had planned for James and Sirius to be in detention and loving it. With their two way mirrors and special treatment, then maybe a few sentences into that I changed my mind. In future chapters I have some stuff with the Potters, but its really kind of vague and I mean, he had to have practically lived there so I might as well build on their relationship a little. If anyone does read this I should mention that from now on things are going to get a little more heavy and dark. I didn't intend on that too much either, but I mean really he runs away from home so, something had to have happened.

So, if your reading this thanks, and if it's just up and posted it's doing slightly better than just sitting in my fanfic folder place. XD


	11. Alphard

He loved when his Uncle Alphard came back to town. Sirius and Regulus were taught to believe their Uncle did important things for the ministry, like their father and other Uncle but as soon as Sirius turned Eleven, his Uncle shared a great deal of information with him. He'd been in Hogwarts two days before James had pointed out he wrote articles in the Daily Prophet, his beliefs were a bit skewed from the rest of his family, but it was so subtle he doubted his parents really realized it. So he wrote to him, hoping to get the answers he was looking for. He didn't really get a straight answer, but as the months went on he read ever article, most were about Muggle Wizard relations, and he mentioned a few times about Muggle rights. He always brought them presents, a box of Swiss chocolates for each of them, even though his mother scolded him every time telling him young boys didn't appreciate such fine things. The other gift was always a book, Sirius didn't really appreciate them as much as he should he supposed. Regulus always acted so excited when he got his, you'd think their parents just agreed to give him all of the gold in their Gringotts vault.

"There's Sirius. Kept me looking all over for you." He said. "Why you in this room? Hoping to have a chat with your Great great Granddad?"

"No, James forgot something. I was just looking for it, when did you get back?" he asked.

"Late last night, everyone would have been asleep so I opted to visit today. What did you get detention for this time to put your Mother in such a foul mood?"

"It wasn't a detention." He grumbled. "My Muggle Studies Professor wrote to her and told her what a delight James and I are in her class."

"Ah, what a shame, I was hoping for a tale of mischief and wonder." He smiled, as did Sirius. "I would keep your chocolates hidden from your Mother, I promised I wouldn't give them to my troublemaking Nephew but I hardly think that an outstanding Muggle Studies grade is troublemaking so we're fine."

"Yeah…Do you still talk to Andromeda?" He made sure to say it quietly, incase anyone were anywhere near the room. His Uncle didn't answer right away, he said a few charms, that Sirius was sure were to muffle their voices indistinguishable.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, she came to visit when we had a Hogesmeade day, she said she's expecting. Mum heard the news, she was spouting about more blood traitors being the last thing anyone needs. Then she sat Reg and I down and told us exactly what will happen if we're ever so stupid…"

"Well if you'd like to see them you could always come with me. I'm sure your Mother wouldn't protest to getting you out of the house for a bit. It should give her some time to calm down from your Muggle Studies incident."

"You missed my birthday.." He sounded much more disappointed then his sister had lead him to believe.

"I am sorry about that. I was finishing my book in France, the countryside always makes me forget about important things. We have a lot we can celebrate don't we?"

"Yeah, with Dromeda and Ted too?"

"If it strikes your fancy I'm certainly not opposed to it. Does Regulus write?"

Sirius laughed bitterly. "No, I asked what he thought and the moron pretends not to know who I'm talking about."

"Well, he looks up to his big brother. You have your influence on him too, not quite as much as your Mother and Father, but give him some time." He presented Sirius with his gifts, he tore into the paper on the chocolates and grinned. However when he went to open the book he groaned.

"Another book on our family? Don't I already have enough books on them?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well if you'd stop complaining and open it you may find something you'd like." sly, just like the best lie a Slytherin could say.

"What, is the first chapter how to snogg your cousin without the urge to vomit?" He heard his uncle stifle a laugh, but he said nothing. He opened the book and where the table of contents should be was another cover. "A Wizard's Guide to Muggle Transportation." He laughed. "I was just looking to buy this…You need to teach me that spell…I wouldn't have to hide my things at James' place anymore…

"I think I could teach you how. But first, we ought to ask your Mother if you can stay with me for a couple of days." He looked at his watch. "I'm certain we can see Andromeda and celebrate before Christmas eve." Sirius watched as he mumbled the counter spells, completely un aware of what they were, but as soon as he'd stopped the door opened and his mother looked in, she looked her brother over in awe.

"How is it he listens to you when you scold him? All he ever gives me is a headache…complains and protests. Must use different spells to punish him.."

Sirius eyed her like she was insane. They were having a friendly chat, what made her think he'd done anything to punish him? She looked over Sirius and crossed her arms at his expression. "Always that air of disrespect for your mother."

"Well you're the bloody.."

Alphard covered his nephews mouth, and smiled warmly at his sister. "I could use one of them to help me with some chores, could I borrow our dear Sirius? I'll have him back well before dinner on Christmas Eve."

She sighed, but mulled it over none the less. "I suppose. We'd just agreed to punish him by forcing him to stay in his room until then. Manual labor may be fine, the boy loves Mudbloods so much maybe it will make him grateful for being a Wizard."

"Why don't you pack Sirius." He moved his hand to brush some of his hair to the side. He stood up, and left the room, something glittered in his hand.

"Isn't he growing like a weed?" she asked. "He won't have his hair cut, because I'd like him to not look like a vagabond." She sighed before continuing. "Anything his mother thinks is good for him is rubbish to him."

"Well if your trying to pressure him into taking Arithmacy, I can agree. Ancient Runes was a lovely class, Arithmacy, well, no one enjoyed it as much as much as you and Orion Dear Sister."

"I like to think anything that brought the two of us together, would be good for the boys."

"I'm sure he could find a nice pureblood to marry in Muggle Studies…"

"My son will not marry filth." She said firmly. "He loves the Potter's dearly, lovely pureblood family…What do they do when they're shamed by their son taking Muggle Studies? They take him and Sirius out for steak and lobster. We're treating him the right way, constant punishment for every poisonous idea he spews. You learned better, remember? You were pulled after a half a month and put into Arithmacy. So many lovely job offers when you graduated. I'm sure he'd find a job at Gringotts at the least."

Sirius appeared back in the doorway, neither of them seemed to take notice, his over night bag was draped over his shoulder and he was dressed for the cold winter weather waiting him outside, his Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck, he expected a scolding for it. The argument he had with her earlier was still fresh in his mind, he didn't announce he was back, he just stood there waiting for them to finish.

"Wouldn't you like him to be a happy young man…"

"First he should prove he's worthy of his name, then he can be happy." she spat sharply. She turned to leave and almost walked into her son. "Well he's all ready."

He knew his Uncle Alphard's two bedroom house well. His mother always sent Kreacher off to clean it when he was away. He'd often told his Uncle he wanted a place like his when he was older, he just laughed. He liked the bright kitchen, with a sliding glass door, quite the opposite of what his parents had, their kitchen was below the first floor. He loved the spare room, where he and Regulus stayed when their parents took vacations when they were younger. The bed had silk sheets and feather pillows, It was so soft and comfortable. When he asked why they weren't allowed feather pillows she'd only told him the firm ones she provided them with were the best type.

"If you'd like to get settled first that's fine. I was thinking dinner down the street sounded lovely." Sirius grinned when he pulled out a Muggle wallet, with Muggle bills in it. "Still have plenty of bills, enough for a good meal, nice slice of chocolate cake fore my nephew and a glass of whisky for myself."

"Or whisky for the both of us." Sirius replied excitedly. "I can handle it. Really I.."

"Thirteen is too young for that. Your father won't let you drink the strong stuff until your Sixteen, who got it for you?"

He groaned, there was no point in lying, he wouldn't treat him half as bad for being honest. "We nicked it from Mr. Potter's liquor cabinet."

"Should I write to him and tell him it's being pilfered by thirteen year olds or can I trust you to stop?"

"No, you don't need to, I don't want to get James in trouble. We won't be messing with it anymore Uncle Alphard."

"That's a good chap." He pat Sirius on the back, letting him know he wasn't mad in the slightest. "Can't really say anything when your Fifteen, as I did it myself then, but Thirteen is much too young. And Fifteen is hardly better to your father because he started at Sixteen.."

"Dad wouldn't of.."

"He had a bit of a rebellious streak when he when your Mum left Hogwarts. That's why he's more reasonable with you. Seems to think it'll get stomped out of you."

"What happened?" he sat on the couch and tossed his bag on the floor towards his feet. His Uncle sat next to him.

"Well he just went on with school. Talked about dropping arthimacy, because he couldn't stand the class, then he told his folks he wouldn't marry your Mother, let alone have you or your brother. We all laughed about it later, he'd be mortified if he knew, but at least that prevents your mother from arranging marriages for the two of you."

"You never told me you took Muggle Studies."

"Well, it is a touchy subject for your Mother. She is the reason I was pulled out. Tore up all of my assignments. It was horrible, don't ever do that to your brother. Lost good friends because of the whole ordeal, you'll be fine, your in Gryffindor. In Slytherin it's considered treachery…Off to dinner though, you don't need to be bored by your Uncle."

Sirius loved the restaurant, his Uncle brought him there for the first time when he got his Hogwarts letter, he was reprimanded by his sister and cousin, so he told them he'd never bring Sirius back there. He didn't intend to stay true to his word, he brought him there every time he visited him since then. If he were in town more often Sirius would just run off to his house every time his parents argued with him. He sipped the rest of his cola, while waiting for his Uncle to finish his glass of whatever Muggle drink he got. Even in the Muggle restaurant, Sirius had girls looking his way. But he kept looking over his Uncle, trying to find the right words to ask him if he never finished Muggle Studies how he knew so much about them. He'd had the courage early on, but his Uncle would just change the subject, he didn't think the impression he had of his Uncle was entirely who he was.

"You want a sip don't you?" Sirius looked up from the straw he'd been spinning in his empty cup.

"You said I was too young, remember?"

"Well yes, but I'd rather give it to you to quench your curiosity rather than wonder if you'll nick it." he pushed the glass toward him.

Sirius picked it up and smiled. "Thanks.." The glass rose to his mouth and he took a sip, and made the most unpleasant face Alphard had ever seen causing him to laugh.

"That's a good lad. Too strong?"

"Burns like the fireplace when Reg knocked me into it when I was five."

"Fire Whisky's stronger. I think you and James were tricked." He took the glass back and drained it. "Back to the house we go. Hopefully Dromeda has some free time for us."

Sirius Black did not read books for pleasure. Reading was below what rebels did and he was a rebel and should be respected as such. He didn't understand how one of his uncle's books ended tucked under his arm after he'd finished chapter six. The feather pillows and warm comforter Kreacher fluffed for his uncle's arrival beckoned him to sleep as soon as he'd laid in the bed. He marked the page in the book anyway and set it on his night stand.

"Uncle Alphard, is your kitchen on fire again?" he called as he strolled into the hallway he hadn't bothered to get dressed, after all he wasn't at home, his mother wasn't here to scold him. Needless to say, he was more than a little shocked when he heard her voice coming from the kitchen.

"Well, I figured you'd be set with that for a few days, you can warm it up with magic…"

He turned around and angrily fixed his hair, put on some clothes, he had to use magic to get the wrinkles out. When he walked back out to the kitchen he tried to hold back a groan, she was having a cup of tea.

"Morning Mum…Uncle Alphard…."

He sat at the table and tried to seem like he wasn't too upset. To his surprise, she stood up, poured him a glass of juice, and pushed a plate of pancakes to him.

"Thanks Mum."

"Well tuck in, your Uncle has an appointment, if your going to tag along you'd better not make him late."

"Yes Mum.." The room was silent, and as soon as she finished her tea she left. He looked over to his Uncle, and frowned.

"What appointment do you have?" he asked.

"Ah, well that was a little white lie. Our very important matter of the day is going to be seeing Andromeda. But we can't let your Mother know that."

"Yeah…I was sure she was going to give me veritaserum when we went to the wedding…she was so mad.."

"I heard all about it, trust me. I'm sure you can still trust your brother. He was just thinking about your safety, he told me over and over again. Your father hasn't forgiven me though. That's why she tries to keep such a close eye on me. Such a poor influence in comparison to Cygnus."

"I like you so much better than Uncle Cygnus. He's not nearly as nice. He never keeps secrets either. Regulus told him he accidentally knocked over the umbrella stand, he picked it up and everything, made it look nice, but Uncle Cygnus told Mum and he got into trouble anyway. She didn't need to know.."

"I think he's still upset he ended up with only girls. You and Regulus will get a nice inheritance from everyone in the family. As you're the only two who can carry on the line. When Bella got married there was such a fuss, but it calmed down almost immediately, she can't pass on the name Black. It's all politics really, he loves the chance to criticize your parents. But he's humbled right now because of Andromeda that's why your Mother is fussing over Muggle Studies so much. It doesn't help your case in being close to me like she was."

"Well you didn't tell her to marry Ted to piss them off."

"But to them, I didn't tell her not to marry him. Know too well what she was going through. Your too young to understand the intricate way these things work. What matters most is how you handle your relationship with your cousins and your brother. I know you don't like Bella and your not to fond of Cissy either, but you know, appearances matter…"

"I never talked to Cissy at school. We both pretended we didn't know each other. She was decent to Reg, but she was the only one he knew in the house so…"

"Well, she's expecting us at her place at noon. How about a nice game of football?"

Sirius was much more fond of Football than Quiddich, which was an oddity considering his strictly Wizard only upbringing. It probably enticed him first because it was something his Uncle taught him, that his parents approved of. His Uncle had give him his first one when he was five years old, he'd taken it out back to play with, his parents had considered it harmless, until both he and Regulus came back into the house covered from head to toe in mud, leaves and twigs sticking to their clothes and hair. He hadn't laughed so hard in his life. She scolded them both while dragging them through the house, in such a fury she had forgotten to cast a spell to stop the mud from being spread as they walked up the stairs. Orion hadn't found much humor in the situation, as he often didn't when it came to his boys acting like children. He settled for hiding the football in his study. His young nephews went to get it back, as he was sure they would, despite the fact it was forbidden for them to go into his study at all. He popped the ball with magic, making Sirius so upset he didn't talk to his parents for the following week, until Uncle Alphard had promised him a new football that would stay at his place where his parents couldn't take it away. Shortly after that, Orion had felt bad, so he replaced the football with a quaffle they could toss to each other from their training brooms, the boys played with it but not with the same enthusiasm.

"Look Uncle Alphard, I can hit it off my head." He kicked the ball high up into the air and did just as he said, the snow around him had completely melted and dried, through his use on magic.

"You've been practicing with James?" He laughed.

"Nah, he's not so much into Football. I practice with Reg." He laughed. "It's kind of a bonding thing…we both say stuff we know the other'll be mad for so we have some steam to kick it around with."

"Still going on about Death Eaters?"

"Yeah and Mum and Dad are okay with it. Think it's great he wants to get rid of everyone who's not a pureblood. Voldemort's a great role model until he blows up some Muggle school or something, then Mum and Dad talk about it in hushed tones so we don't hear them argue. Usually ends when he says 'Just think if our boys had something like that happen to them' and she'll get all quiet and agree."

"I would think so, she'd be horribly upset if something should happen to you or your brother." He used magic to clear the snow just as his nephew had. Sirius kicked the ball around, and into the fake goal his Uncle half heartedly guarded.

"Can you pretend you lost me then? I want to see her say she wants me back." Sirius asked, a smirk formed on his face.

"That's far too cruel, she loves you." He pulled the ball back out from the goal behind him and tossed it as far as he could to the other side of the yard. Sirius chased after it, he kicked it back in a zig zag pattern and through the goal again.

His Uncle picked the ball up again but instead of throwing it right away he held it firmly and thought for a minuet. "There was one time, you had to have been three, she had the both of you in Diagon Alley she let go of your hand for a second to pay for something and you ran off down into Knockturn Alley, locked your self in one of the shops cupboards, like you always did when you wanted to play. She was so upset, Orion was owled at work and he came to get me to help them look. Cygnus was already there by the time we got to the shop, everyone was tearing the store up looking for you. Then Andromeda gets the idea you were just trying to play. So we looked in more obscure places. Once they were sure you weren't there she was in a panic, Cygnus went to Knockturn Alley to tell some people he was sure he could trust, see if they'd find you. So, second place he goes he's chatting with this Bloke, lets him know it's a big deal, she made sure everyone knew you were a Black when she dressed you and your brother. Someone really bad wouldn't of thought twice about holding you ransom. But at three you were awful at hide and seek, as he was telling him what you looked like he heard you giggling. You thought you were clever, even after he opened the door, said you ran out gave him a big hug and guess what you said?"

Sirius scratched his head he was smiling lightly. "Where's Mum?"

"No, you said okay, now you go hide." He chuckled. "Apparently he carried you the whole way back, not trusting you not to run back and continue your game. Kept telling him he wasn't playing it right, he wasn't supposed to take you back, then you started explaining the rules to him, he was happy to give you back to your mother. I would have loved to see the look on his face the entire time, your parents were ecstatic to have you back though. Your Mother wanted to have Aurors involved if he didn't bring you back then, and your Father…Well he's not much for showing emotion of any kind in public. But he went around into all the shops, calling out to you and saying he didn't want to punish you, he just wanted to give you some candy. I really wonder why they still haven't figured out how to get through to you."

"…Well they don't like me much, Hogwarts has changed me…right…? I'm in Gryffindor…"

He shrugged. "The only thing they refuse to admit is you have too much ambition to be groomed like they were. I thought she would of learned that early on when she still played with you. She'd set you down to writing, and you'd get bored, who'd want to write when they could explore? You were always so bright, I think the brightest we'd ever seen honestly. Three years old and you could spell out and say everyone's name on the tapestry. You were reading things and understanding them, but you'd much rather play, and she didn't like that. You'd rather crawl into a night stand, sit under a glass table, climb into a cupboard, anything really. She didn't worry too much, she'd just make sure Regulus was fine then come back and get you. She knew exactly where you were, didn't bother her, she'd call out your name ask where you were and you'd laugh. So she'd look under blankets and pillows to amuse you before she pulled you out…"

Sirius smiled a bit. His Uncle passed him the ball. He passed it back and forth in his hands.

"You did love her best at one point in time, you probably don't remember though. Your Father wouldn't play at all with you, that's why you had a Brother, or Kreacher, you didn't need to bother him with things so trivial. But when you moved onto Flying he was interested, but you lost touch with her unless you fell, then you wanted her but he was more than happy to coddle you then. So she took to Regulus when he'd get jealous and come to her. You just express yourself in such a different way they, never knew if they should scold you or praise you. That's how schools going, right? You get such remarkable grades, nothing but compliments academically from your teachers, and yet, you have a detention at least once a week…"

Sirius laughed. "Well, James and the guys and I find a lot of interesting stuff about Hogwarts."

"Yes, and practice spells on some of your brother's friends. But I bet if they'd ask you about Muggle Studies you'd be happy enough to stay home a bit longer. If they ever took you to a football game you'd sit through dinner and have a conversation with them without being cheeky. It's very tragic that I'm the only one who sees it that way in our family, they probably think I've stolen their precious heir from them."

"If they cared half as much.."

His Uncle cut him off. "They do care Sirius, that's the message of everything I've told you. Your still your Mum's three year old Sirius she lost in the shop and is so horribly upset about losing. Your still your Dad's little boy on his first training broom, asking him to hold on to you tight when it starts to hover because your afraid it'll go too high. You've just found something much more fun for Thirteen year old Sirius, and Uncle Alphard and Andromeda seem to indulge you in Muggles and let you ask any questions you like. The day you decide you want to start a family, or fancy a good solid job, they'll love you with the same affection they used to. It's just as if your still in that cupboard, and your parents are trying to get you out, but there's the newest and greatest toy inside and they can't figure out what you want from them…"

"So she brings you a load of food, so she can see what you do differently…?"

"Yes, and make sure your getting a good meal. She knows what you like to eat despite what you like to think. No surprise she decided to bring you pancakes and pumpkin juice. I think you could try a little harder to meet them halfway, however likley it seems like it will be.."

As much as he wanted to see his cousin, he hadn't put much thought into the baby. He knew better then to be loud, as his Uncle was using whisper when he pulled her close for a hug. She was still so warm with Sirius, hung up his coat and hugged him tight, all the while smiling, it must have meant a lot that she got to see them.

"Hogwarts treating you good?" She asked immediately. Sirius was just starting to look about the house. It wasn't anything like their house or Uncle Alphards, he only really knew what a few things were, and the Television had where his eyes were drawn first.

"Yeah, I love it. I got good friends, cause a bit of trouble but it's all good fun." Sirius replied with a grin.

"The way I hear it your quite the charmer. Both on the witches and the teachers." She smiled, he seemed surprised. "Ted has a few friends with cousins still there."

"So you know about Cissy then too. All last year she kept telling me I was going down the path of shame like you."

"Well that's how they see it."

"I still don't see anything wrong with it.." It came out like a growl.

"Neither do I." Andromeda replied. "I think you have every right to do everything I've done. Your close to that now aren't you? Taking Muggle Studies, I think it's wonderful. So does Uncle Alphard, we were talking about it just before Christmas. It's unfair they set such a high bar for you…"

"Yes, you do make good decisions.. Your very brave, sticking up for it, telling your folks your not going to stop taking it. We're proud of you." Alphard replied with a smile.

"I made roast beef sandwiches, just for you, and a chocolate cake. Lets just talk about you, I don't care about them."

He smiled and took a sandwich, she watched him eat it, happily and smiled. "I couldn't remember if it was you or Regulus that liked roast beef and which of you preferred ham…"

"You always get it right. I loved my birthday present. It's under my bed, great model car, I put it together with James."

"What color did you paint it? Ted thought you might make it crimson and gold, but we made sure you had loads of colors."

"It's midnight blue, gave it a black stripe on the side. I'll have to show you sometime when Mum isn't home."

"I'm sure you'll what we got you for Christmas." She smiled. "Don't open it in front of her though."

"Yeah, had to stop showing her the stuff you got me when I started school, most of Uncle Alphard's now too…She likes them even less than the stuffed lions you gave us."

"I remember that. Uncle Alphard was told never to take me shopping alone again after that. We thought they were funny. She scolded me though, the roaring scared your three year old brother. She said she wasn't pleased that their son's had Gryffindor lions.."

"Well she never did find a way to get the lion from Sirius." Alphard said happily.

She smiled. "Really? You still have it?"

"Yeah it came to Hogwarts my first year, the guys thought it was the best mascot."

"You still roar back at it? She teased. "That entertained me through Christmas dinner, your lion needed it's own seat next to you. Aunt Walburga threw a fit, then Cissy encouraged you by saying it was cute and she didn't mind sitting across or next to it." She laughed.

"I think the end of it was when Orion took it upstairs. Made Sirius cry, which in turn made Regulus cry all the while Cissy was exclaiming 'what's the problem?'" Alphard laughed. "It does make me a little sad, knowing we can't go back to things like that. Or can we?" He moved an arm around Sirius's shoulder and Andromeda smiled lightly.

"It would be up to us after all. I hate for us to be divided like we are now, but you'll always get along with Regulus won't you? Regulus could always try and convince Cissy…"

Sirius solemnly shook his head. "I think we lost Regulus. He's kind of…we'll he seems to like the whole Voldemort thing. Thinks he's got the right idea and what not. He asks Mum and Dad all the time what they think about it, but you know how they are. They wouldn't tell him one thing or another. They just say things like , 'well it is a good idea' and 'of course Wizards and Muggle's shouldn't mix'."

She frowned. "Well, I don't think he'll ever be completely lost to you. You always were his champion." She teased. "Maybe this whole thing is just because your taking Muggle Studies. So he thinks he's in better with your folks. Cissy used to do things like that all the time. Tell on me for this and that then tell them some good news about her and another boy."

"So we'll have Regulus because you say I'm his champion…" Sirius asked unsurely and she nodded. "Then he'll get Cissy…? How would that work, she's still with Malfoy."

Andromeda made a disgusted face. "Well that could be a problem. He'd stand a chance, she always liked Regulus, so did Bella, but she said he was easy to manipulate…Cissy just liked he wasn't as on edge as you were."

Sirius scoffed. "If Bella does anything to him I'll go over and curse her."

"She would very much like if you did though Sirius." Alphard added less than helpfully. "She would like to make you angry so you get disowned. Don't let her, it might make you unhappy. But think of it this way, before your Mother and Father were married each branch of our family fought ruthlessly with each other in a good natured competition. That's why they agreed it would do us all good if they were married. Chose your battles wisely with them."

"Every day is like a new battle. She's made before I even wake up."

Andromeda held back a smile. "Well the other day when I saw her when we were out with some friends. A girl about your age came up to her, because of the crest on her cloak and asked if she was your mother. Which of course she said yes to, she seemed suspicious. Then she introduced herself and asked if she'd make you go out with her."

"What did she say?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"That she has enough trouble getting you to clean your room and do your assignments. There was no way she was going to try and get you to date any girl anyway. She the girl looked her in the eye and says, we'll I figured you wouldn't because I'm a Half Blood anyway and walked off. If you could of seen the look on her face."

* * *

So yes, I know I made this kinda hard on myself by saying I'm only doing 30 chapters. I should probably update my Lily story since some of the things kind of mirror off each other. But I decided she was too boring and Sirius is more fun. The next two chapters I have started but I don't really know which one will come next for a few reasons. One typically people like to think James started liking Lily in his third year and that was my idea too. But in this part of the story land I've made up with she likes James just fine, unless he's with Sirius because he turns into an idiot. (which is true of most boys, srsly, sorry if it makes any guy out there reading this angry but there is nothing more annoying than talking to a guy you like and having his best friend come up and then all the sudden they act like idiots.) So that's going to be a problem for Sirius because he doesn't get why James would want just one when they'd have so many around them all the time.

So anyway, I chose these chapters carefully, each battle reflecting something important. But you know I've had to write certain things to get me ready for the big picture, like I have this huge long chapter about Sirius and his Dad that won't actually be part of this. But I got a grasp of his family from it and I developed their relationship from there. Maybe at some point I'll post those too, and the ones where he pisses Walburga off. XD


	12. Best Friends and Girls

Chapter Twelve: Best Friends, and Girls

Regulus had only been in class an hour before he heard the news but his brother and some girl. He sighed heavily and went to take his seat with his friends, the funny thing now was the girls his age kept looking him over. As if he would follow his brother's lead and decide he needed one of them hanging all over him. He'd been so embarrassed seeing Sirius snogg this girl every time he turned a corridor's corner he'd written home. Their mother had written a response that was very short and instructive.

Regulus darling, be a dear and find out her name. Her full name if you can, I'm quite interested in knowing her blood status.

So, taking a page from his brother's book, he'd changed his seat in class to sit between two girls his age. He didn't have any interest in either of them, he just needed the information. After all he did know how to be completely charming. Like a true gentleman he took one of the girls hand's the one who plainly seemed pleased he'd chosen his seat by her. He took her hand, after introducing himself, like she didn't already know who he was. Then he kissed the top of her hand and smiled, much like Sirius. "Enchante."

That was another thing he'd noticed about his brother, despite the years they had a private tutor to teach them French, he'd complained and fussed about being bored out of his mind in the classes. However he used it often with the girls, as a means to get them to blush, giggle, and fall all over him. After class he'd walked with this girl for sometime, and he found she wasn't too bad. They had a lot of the same interests, the books they'd read, the classes they planned to take the next year. He was actually becoming fond of talking to this girl. Then just after they'd reached the third story landing he'd felt he'd been splashed with water. He looked around for the answer angrily then when he looked at the third floor he'd noticed them. The whole band of marauders, standing at the edge and his brother was holding what he'd explained to him as a Muggle device called a water balloon. He'd stormed up the stairs forgetting he was holding the girls hand. His brother turned to him and grinned spreading his arms out wide.

"Sorry Reg. Didn't know it was you. If I would have known I would have stopped…"

Regulus scoffed. "No you wouldn't."

James laughed. "Yeah, you've got that right, you are in Slytherin after all. Tell me Regulus what do you think about these Muggle devices."

"I think I hate them, and the two of you for hitting me with them." He said abruptly.

"But see, your learning because you know it's not the Muggle's fault for me hitting you with them." Sirius grinned. Then he noticed the girl. "Oh? I didn't know you had it in you, congratulations."

"What are you…" She'd tightened the grip on his hand likely delighted if she couldn't have James Potter or Sirius Black she'd ended up with his younger brother. "Oh no, we were just talking is all, I'm not like you."

James sniggered. "No your not like Sirius. Not if your just talking, after all he doesn't like to do much talking."

"Did you tell Mother your seeing someone Sirius?" He asked, at that all four of the marauders laughed. "What? It's not funny she has the right to know what we're doing."

Sirius smirked and tossed his head in response. "That is where your wrong, the less Mum knows the happier she'll be. Let her think whatever she likes, I really don't care."

"Sirius…"

"Regulus…" He teased causing James to laugh again. Then he turned to the girl and shot her a winning smile, causing her to blush. "What's your name?" He reached for her other handed and kissed the top. "Tu est plus belle que mon frere."

Regulus seemed to glare at him. She was clearly in Slytherin, she was wearing green like all the other girls in their house did, why couldn't his brother leave her alone. Why wasn't he appalled or offended. "Would you leave her alone?"

She smiled then looked over at Regulus. "It doesn't bother me, he is being rather polite to me. My name is Katie."

"Oh I know who you are now." James said airily. "Your one of those girls that sits with Lily Evans in the library, as part of the charms group her and a few others founded in our year." She smiled and nodded, Regulus frowned, now seeing he put himself into a trap. "Your in Ravenclaw aren't you?"

"I am." She replied nicely. Regulus looked her over for a minuet and sighed.

Sirius grinned. "He thought you were in Slytherin, didn't you Reg?"

"Shut up Sirius, I don't really care if she's in Slytherin or Ravenclaw we were just talking."

He laughed a little. "Your holding her hand there, makes you look like a little more than friends."

Regulus let her hand go, and let his fall to his side before crossing his arms. "I hate you, you know that?"

Sirius grinned. "That's all right for now since I pelted you with a water balloon."

Regulus sighed in frustration. "Well if you'll excuse me…" He paused, just as he'd said it he'd noticed a blonde girl embrace his brother and true to James words, he didn't speak. He just turned and snogged her in the middle of the hallway. That action it self hadn't so much taken him by surprise, it was the look of the girl. She reminded him of Narcissa, she had long blonde hair, and had an elegant air about her. He blushed a little. Then when they'd broken up for a moment so she could hang on him, he noticed she had very sparkling ice blue eyes. Sirius looked over his brother, his eyes seemed to ask why he was still there. She smiled lightly and tossed her hair to one side.

"Sirius, did I interrupt you? Who is this?"

James smiled lightly. Regulus took it the wrong way completely, she'd looked at his friend, that Ravenclaw girl he'd decided to pick up for information he was about to get himself. He looked at her with some air of dislike. He would have said something insulting had Sirius not cut him off tactfully.

"Oh she's my brother's friend. They were having a nice chat until I pulled my prank so he came up here to scold me."

He looked over them one last time before they continued up the stairs they walked a few more feet before Katie tried to start a conversation with Regulus again. Concerning some books they both read. Then he'd heard her laugh and only heard one sentence completely out of context. "…suppose any girl would go for your brother when they know your taken." That's when he'd turned to her, in a fit of proving he was just as capable at anything as his brother was he'd kissed her. She must have liked him, he figured because she did kiss him back. He didn't mean to look back when they broke apart but he did and the stunned expression on his brother's face made him more than glad he did what he did. Even James was stunned.

"Oh Sirius what have you done…?" James teased.

"I think I may have created an all out war in our home." Sirius replied with a grin. "How long do you think it'll be until he figures out she's Muggleborn?"

James started to laugh. "Well considering he's in Slytherin, and his friends are a little…of that kind I would say he has…until the next class starts."

"The question remains, they seemed to be getting along rather well, do you suppose he'd end any relationship they may have because she's Muggleborn?" Remus asked.

"Oh he will all right, if not today tomorrow before anyone has the chance to tell our folks." Sirius replied.

"It's a shame, they seemed like they had potential. I mean, he is bright academically after all and he's always in the library. Evans sees him all the time. She keeps telling me she'd like to talk to him, so she asked me if he'd be all right. Course I told her no, he wouldn't be too mean if he's alone but he wouldn't stand for that." James added.

Sirius nodded. "Well maybe it'll be good for him. I mean, he wouldn't want that to be his reputation."

James shrugged. "Or maybe he would, what gets the point across better than blatantly saying I'm not going to be like my brother and like Muggles more than that? I mean you can't blame him if he did, if he wants anyone to know him at all he can't be anything like you."

"Sirius?" She said suddenly. "I think the better question would be why was he here in the first place? Slytherin has free time on days like this. I'll be in his next class, remember? I told you he has potions with Ravenclaw, and Charms with Gryffindor. I would say he was walking her to her next class but…"

James looked her over curiously. "That is true mate, he thought she was in Slytherin, why wouldn't he just try and walk back to the common room with her…why bother coming up the stairs…"

Sirius shrugged. "He's probably going to the library."

At that Remus laughed. Sirius looked him over curiously. "What Moony? What's so funny?"

"The library's on the second floor. We're on the third, and they kept going up the stairs. He was looking for you."

"Why would he be looking for me?" Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "He wants to know if she's a pureblood, so he can tell our Mum…"

"Oh well that's all good and fine." James teased. "After all you can let her know he was snogging some Muggleborn girl too. So your even."

Sirius grinned. "That I could, so how are you going to try and get Evans to notice you today? Throw Snivillus out a window?"

He grinned. And put his hands together, rubbing them with some sudden excitement. "I don't know, but we should really get to transfiguration. She won't be impressed if I'm late."

Why was is that she always felt someone staring at her? She turned around quickly while McGonagal wasn't looking, nothing…Maybe it was her imagination. However had she looked to her left she would have noticed him. His hazel eyes took in that she was right handed, how convenient for him, he was left handed. Briefly he looked over at Sirius who yawned loudly and shook him from his thoughts. It wasn't like they took notes, they didn't need to. James went back to Lily watching, as his best friend called it. Sirius noticed and laughed a little debating whether or not he should do something.

The first time he caught James staring was when he saw her outside the Hogwarts express. He didn't blame him, she was wearing a cute sundress, she'd grown over the summer. Then in classes he'd catch James multiple times running his eyes up her legs. Again, they wore short skirts he couldn't blame him for showing interest. The next step came at breakfast one morning, he started going on about her eyes, her hair, her smile, she was so pretty, so smart, so nice, so sweet, and that made him want to vomit. So bellowing out, "Hey Evans, James wants to snogg you after class," while McGonagal was talking about transfiguring tea cups into animals might be a bad idea. Feeling bold, Sirius jotted down a note and tossed it over in Lily's direction. It landed directly on her notes, she glared and opened it slowly.

If your interested in having a good time after class meet the handsome Gryffindor to your left in the broom cupboard by potions. You won't be late, I promise.

Maybe the note was in bad taste after all, she was practically fuming. There were only five more minuets left in class. She crumpled the paper up, glared directly at James, who was writing down the assignment due next period. When he looked over at her again she shot him a nasty look then looked away, causing him to frown. Should he tell his friend he slipped a note to her on his behalf? No, it would be much more fun to watch the events unfold. So, as class ended She threw her things quickly in her bag, grabbed the note from her desk and stormed over to the two boys who were now discussing a new prank. She interrupted by throwing the note at James.

"No time spent with you in a broom cupboard could be counted as a 'good time' bugger the bloody hell off before I hex you into oblivion."

James looked back at her wide eyed. After all he didn't give her a note, why was she so upset? Sirius smirked as she turned to leave and replied. "So you think he's handsome Evans? He'll be flattered."

She blushed and turned to face him. "I hope one day you burn in hell Sirius Black." She tossed her hair aside, still very irritated and stormed out the room.

"What the hell just happened Sirius?" James asked, he just picked up the note and read it.

"I was just helping you out. Your crush on hers getting annoying, and well, at least now you know she thinks your handsome."

James laughed lightly and messed up his hair. Sirius smirked at Remus, who had just appeared from behind them. He shook his head before James and Sirius strolled out of the classroom. With an hour before double potions what could they do? James would likely opt for flying, but the broom he got second year was broken. So Sirius couldn't fly with him. Sirius spotted someone they'd have loads of fun pranking. James however followed Lily in the same direction.

"Want to test some new spells on Snivillus?" Sirius asked. James continued following Lily, Sirius assumed it was a yes to his question.

"I'll meet you in potions. I forgot my book in our room." Remus replied suddenly. Sirius shrugged it off as he made it up because he thought they'd get caught.

They continued their walk outside. Lily and Severus went separate ways when they entered the courtyard, Sirius pulled James toward Severus, he let out a groan, he'd been pulled away from his favorite part time. However when he realized what they were about to do a smile played on his face.

"Shall we try a new spell?" Sirius asked, he spotted Severus under a tree reading.

"I think our classic's better. Ol' Snivilley loves it." James replied with enthusiasm.

"Oi Snivillus!" He looked up at the three boys strolling toward him. He stood up and looked around, hoping to find a quick escape route.

"Levicorpus." Sirius said simply. He was now dangling upside down in mid air. "Now, should we test out a new hex? How about the one you found that make his hair turn to slime, it's greasy enough, might be an improvement."

"Maybe, but we've learned so many new spells it's hard to choose just one." James replied. They both laughed. Severus started yelling strings of curse words and insults they didn't hear.

"Oh James, did you hear that? Apparently we're scum, fighting him without a wand. If he hadn't dropped it, he'd have one. And really Snivillus, we're not fighting., we're just hanging 'round with you." Sirius said in a taunting tone. "We actually haven't started to pick on you too much yet."

"Lily agrees your both scum." He snapped back viciously. James' eyes narrowed and he shot a stunning spell at him that knocked him to the ground. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Potter, Black!" Sirius turned around. Who the hell was that with Evans? Shit…a prefect, detention was inevitable.

"Well hello your Prefectship." Sirius called back. They kept walking in their direction. James was still arguing with Severus who Sirius was holding up in the air with his wand.

"Isn't it a bit low for Gryffindor to team up and hex someone?" He asked, Sirius was about to reply when James shouted at Severus.

"…And you're a greasy pathetic thing she's only taken pity on. She wouldn't look twice in your direction if she didn't pity you. If she weren't so bloody nice she wouldn't give you the time of day!" Then he punched him square in the mouth in front of the prefect.

"Detention Potter! Now get back in the castle or I'll dock Gryffindor 20 points!" James stood up suddenly, didn't even look back at who was yelling, and stormed back into the castle. Sirius and Peter followed.

"How much did Evans see?" James asked when they got back to the castle.

"Enough for her to be upset with you for the rest of the week." Sirius replied.

James groaned. "Great, she said she'd look over my Muggle Studies essay, it's due tomorrow and if I don't get her help I'll probably get a T."

"Well, it's homework, she likes helping people with that. Maybe she'll still do it, she already agreed to right?" Sirius said optimistically patting him on the back. "Say it was in defense."

He scoffed. "Like she'd believe me. He's probably telling her everything like always. He's not that bloody honest with his Slytherin friends have a go at her. He just lets Avery insult her, Luckily I was there to hex him. Why are they friends!"

Sirius shrugged and watched James kick a wall. After he felt a little better they started down the stairs to the dungeons. Why did girls have to be so difficult? James would be great to her, he freaking went starry eyed when she walked into the room. It's not like he'd stop anytime soon.

"Maybe you should give up on Evans." Sirius said simply.

"No, I haven't even really tried to get her to like me. It's not like she hates me. She's just going to be mad at me for a little while until I do something funny again."

"Until you offend her again." Sirius added. James shrugged.

"Or not if Snivillus doesn't go crying to her." Peter added hopefully.

"But he's a coward, it's as likely as you ending up as prefect. He needs to cry to someone. It's either her or his Death Eater friends." James replied., they entered the classroom, apparently they were early. James debated about deliberately taking the seat next to Lily where Severus usually sat just to make him mad. But, he didn't want to sit front and center, she loved the attention from Slughorn, but he wouldn't it would mean more work.

After a few more minuets of heated discussion about how Severus was trying to ruin James life more students filed in the room. Their discussion turned to the match on Saturday. James promised they'd flatten Slytherin, because that was the only way he'd feel better. Then Lily came in, he smiled lightly at him, she didn't return it, but only gave him a sad smile in return. She handed him a note, he frowned realizing what it was.

Potter,

You'll serve detention with me tonight at six. I'll tell your team mates not to expect you at practice. If you show up on time and do as your told it may only last an hour.

Minerva McGonagal

Sirius glanced over and yelled a loud 'That's not fair', before James crumpled it up and stuffed it in his pocket. Needless to say Severus smirked when he walked past James and took the seat next to Lily.

"That'll make Slytherin happy. Breaking up your last practice before the big game." Sirius grumbled.

"It doesn't matter as long as Jones catches the snitch tonight faster than he did last practice we've got them beat. Your damn brother can't get it unless we're 150 points ahead and I don't know I'll be able to do that when I'm not going to be able to practice for three hours tonight."

James took out his potions book, he feigned reading it over. Lily jotted something down furiously on a spare sheet of parchment and passed it to him, almost immediately after he tried to pass it to Sirius. He pushed his hand back and the note lay open in front of him, fully of Lily's flowy cursive writing.

I'm sorry. I tried to get her to do it after the match but Simon made it sound much worse than it actually was. I didn't see you shoot a hex at him. But think of it this way, at least you'll be at the victory party.

James smiled over at her, Sirius glanced down at the note and smirked.

Remus was the most absolutely dull person to spend time with. Except maybe one of the popular girls when they weren't snogging him. He'd coerced Sirius to come downstairs instead of taking a nap because he didn't want to sit in the common room alone or something. So while Remus read, he stared out the window in a trance like he was imagining a very one sided Quiddich game.

"You look a bit like the worlds going to end any moment Black. Do you miss Potter that much?" Lily asked. The usual swarm of girls moved up the stairs giggling about what she'd just said.

"Nah, not much else to do…" He said

"Yes, school work is out of the question, James has his done, Remus has his done, I can just copy…"

"That's the general idea, I already know everything, why repeat it like a trained monkey. My talents are best used elsewhere." Sirius interrupted.

"Yes, detentions are made for sharp witted blokes like you and Potter. Us…normal folk can't comprehend it's intricate balance. If Potter did finish the assignment, could you be a dear and fetch it for me?"

Sirius gave her an odd look, "I'm not a dog…"

Lily smiled brightly. "No, you could never be mistaken for one, they listen so much better than you." She giggled a little while he rolled his eyes.

"If I 'fetch' it will you quit bothering me?" he leaned back in his chair and groaned. "I'm not the one who wants to chat it up with you all the time."

She crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm just interested in how Potter views Muggles. You, don't actually care about them, he on the other hand puts so much effort in the assignment it makes me smile."

"I didn't take it because I'm a Muggle enthusiast, I took it because there are pretty Muggle girls I'd like to snogg. So did James, whether you want to hear it or not." He stood up suddenly and Lily suddenly had the urge to smack him for being so rude. When he came back down he thrust the paper at Lily and started to talk to Peter loudly about which girls in their year were date worthy.

"How was detention mate?"

"Awful, I had to listen to her lecture me about fighting, then she sent me to Sluggy because some first year made a mess of potions. Apparently the moron added gilly root to their hiccupping solution. Thick black slime all over Evans desk."

Sirius laughed. "Well you made it sparkle for Evans, maybe if you tell her she'll go out with you."

"I doubt it. And Gryffindor going to lose tomorrow. It took Jones two hours to find the snitch."

"Well buddy. Just get ahead by 150 points." Sirius added. "I nicked some butterbeer, Evans has your Muggle Studies essay by the way. She asked me for it right after you left for detention."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Remus mentioned it and she asked me to go get it for her."

James smiled despite himself and messed his hair up. He picked up the last two butterbeers and headed to the common room. Sirius chuckled to himself then grabbed James' invisibility cloak and snuck downstairs.

"…well in all honestly I admire Muggles. They're cleaver, with all these inventions." James said in his most mature voice. He chuckled, he'd say he hated Quiddich if it made her like him better.

"Thank you for the Butterbeer." She took another sip. "I've never been in the three broomsticks, there's always so many people in there.."

"Thanks for helping me. I'd be rubbish without your help." He replied with a lopsided boyish smile that made her blush for some reason.

"It wasn't bad. I think you have irrigation and electricity confused though." She handed him a paper. "Just fix the things I crossed out. I made a note of why it's wrong on the back, you should get an O."

"Thanks." He took the parchment and looked it over, she'd marked it up a lot, how could it have been good if she'd marked it up so much?

"Goodnight Potter."

"G'night…" He replied shyly. After a moment he got an idea. "Wait, if you ever need help just let me know. It's only fair, and well, I do have my bright moments every once and awhile."

"Of course you do." She replied with a giggle. "Good luck with the match, I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks…" He replied as he heard the door to the girls dormitory shut. He smiled to himself and hopped up the first few stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he pulled the invisibility cloak off Sirius. "Next time ask before nicking my stuff mate."

"And Potter has the Quaffle again. Since Slytherins were born both blind and stupid. Not to mention how heavy they are, practically breaking their broomsticks when they fly. Ten points to Gryffindor." Sirius bellowed into the microphone.

"That brings the score 20-100 Gryffindor in the lead." Remus replied his hand on his forehead and his eyes suspiciously on his friend. This would be the last game Sirius ever commented on, McGonagal would see to it. "Maxwell is by far the better captain. His team is working together, He blocked another goal and…"

'Well being brilliant is a must for the Gryffindor team. Unlike Slytherin, Avery flew into a goal post at their last practice. What I want to know is how you can be that thick, you fly by it every time you get a goal, but somehow he forgot it was there?"

He heard laughing and cheers from the majority of the pitch and smirked despite himself. "Potter's got the quaffle again, what's this his 16th time? And again, they're too slow to get it from him, so why are they trying to chase him? Ah, and another ten points."

"No one's spotted the snitch yet, it could be a long game."

"Maybe the snitch decided to fly to the Gryffindor common room where it can celebrate our victory with us." Sirius replied, the audience cheered again. He had to admit, he was getting people involved in the game.

"Or maybe the fog makes it hard to see small shiney things."

"Or maybe Slytherin are so blind they not only miss the large Quaffle but they also can't see the snitch. See, James caught the Quaffle while Avery was picking his nose."

Remus had to hold back a laugh. "Lastrange is chasing Potter, who passed the Quaffle to Williams for another goal. Good teamwork."

"Looks like I'm going to get ten gallions." He heard more laughing from the audience.

"It's things like that you shouldn't admit over a microphone. You know, everyone can hear you, teachers included."

Sirius looked at him wide eyed the started again. "I was just joking, gambling is very bad. Only first years think about gambling. Which is why I bet against them because they're too stupid to realize how.."

"Lastrange has the Quaffle, and Hazely's taken care of the with a bludger. I've never actually seen that happen at a match in school. He hit the bludger at the Quaffle and Lastrange dropped it."

"What's the score again mate? I lost track." Sirius asked with a yawn earning him another applause from the audience.

20-150 Gryffindor, and if your not paying attention why are you here with me?"

"Because Everyone loves me and you'll put them to sleep with your scholar voice." There was a bubble of laughter.

"Right." Remus rolled his eyes. "Well it seems the snitch has finally come out of hiding."

"WHAT!" Sirius bellowed into the microphone. "Someone knock my bloody brother off his broomstick. I'm not losing money!" This time however he had the commonsense to pull the wand as far from him as possible before uttering a string of curse words. The audience started laughing and cheering.

"What did I just say?"

"Oh shut up." Sirius crossed his arms and glared at the field.

"Well it seems the hunt for the snitch has come to an end. It's either back into hiding or Black lost sight of it because of your rude outburst."

"Bite me."

"No thank you." Remus replied with a smirk. "Potter has the Quaffle again. And he passed it to Light just before Avery knocked him off his broomstick, scores 20-160."

"Avery has the Quaffle…and Garnet hit a bludger toward the Gryffindor end. Maxwell blocked it, but is he going to be able to recover and get the quaffle?" They waited a moment then the audience burst into applause. "He's brilliant, you see that Rosier, that's how you win."

"And Potter has the Quaffle now. What do you suppose he's up to?" Remus teased.

"Maybe he's going to give it to Evans, we're both as determined to win this game as he is to get her to snogg him." Sirius replied airily.

"And your doing so well, how many points have you scored today while in the commentary box?"

Sirius gave him a rude hand gesture. "Oh that's right, none, because your up here, not on the pitch. 20-170 Gryffindor." There was another warm bubble of laughter.

"Lastrange has the quaffle…and….No, now Potter has the quaffle…."

"And it seems they've seen the snitch at last, they're both headed off pretty fast either could catch it." Remus replied.

"Potter's racing to the Slytherin end of the pitch, he passes to Light who….well, he's got it again since some stupid Slytherin knocked his team mate off her broom. Rosier missed it, 20- 180.."

"Black caught the snitch…"

Sirius frowned, the crowd was quiet. "Yes, Black caught the snitch, he's holding it up high, but apparently they forgot about Potter's score just before, Gryffindor wins by ten points. Final score, 170-180." Remus replied with enthusiasm. Gryffindor wins the house cup for the second year.

The French in there says pretty much "Your prettier than my brother." Which I think would be something Sirius would say, kind of like "Oh? Your better looking than him, maybe you should look for someone else." XD As for the quiddich bit at the end, I can see Sirius doing commentary, "James is so great. But did you know he likes Lily Evans? She should unless she can't take a hint." Or "Oh look at my brother, flying that new broom model, see our parents buy him a new broom and I can't even have a good model."


	13. Slytherin Beating Day

Chapter Fourteen: Slytherin Beating Day

The boys were in their dorm room, planning on how they'd spend their day once free from school work. James lay on his bed, watching his snitch hover around the bed. Remus had a book in hand by the window, and Sirius was lounging on his bed, pillows tossed on the floor, bedspread half falling off looking over Remus's list of assignments they had to finish. Peter sat on the floor between James and Sirius glancing between the two excitedly.

"So, I'll do charms, James will do transfiguration and the rest of the classes I guess we'll leave to Moony since he has them all checked. What was chapter sixteen about in History of Magic?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno." James shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

Remus sighed. "Nothing matters to you does it?"

"The spells matter." Sirius said airily. "The facts, stories, they're rubbish. And besides, we'll be fine. We read over your stuff and do the work then, adding in bits we remember from our classroom naps. What's the problem?"

James laughed. "Too true, too true. We just need the practical bit of what they teach here."

"You should value everything they teach here." Remus scolded.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we know, we're bad students that's why we have detention." James replied. "My folks don't care and the Blacks just gave up."

Sirius grinned. "Nah, my Mum still sends letters, she scolds the best she can. But, without her being here it just won't stop me."

"All right, I give up then. Have fun with your delinquency." Remus added.

"Your really going to try for prefect?" Sirius asked. "It's kind of boring isn't it? I mean the power over Slytherins would be good. But you know, the study.."

"Hours of homework, and the constant attention and interaction with the teachers." James added.

"And the added responsibilities with our OWLS I think I'd kill myself." Sirius replied.

Then Remus smiled. "So, your admitting that neither of you could possibly be able to be prefect huh? Neither of you are brave enough, tough enough…"

Sirius laughed. "Stupid enough to ask for more responsibility."

"Sirius hates responsibility Moony, that's why he's trying to weasel his way out of being their heir." James replied.

Sirius laughed. "I'm still their stupid heir they haven't disowned me yet. Sure they're tempted, but Regulus is too soft and they know it."

"I don't like your Mum mate…no offence but when you were with your Dad, and she was there alone in that creepy house... It was just after Christmas and I'd been in the area so I thought on stopping by, she looked so mad, like she wanted to hit me or something."

"Yeah…she might of but thought better of it. Regulus pulled me aside maybe three days ago to tell me they were starting to think you're a bad influence. So I might like to watch out for some trouble while were out of Hogwarts. Last thing I need after taking Muggle Studies and whatnot, to be told I can't hang around my best mate."

"I think you'll be fine Sirius." Remus added thoughtfully. "He wouldn't of told you if he didn't think you could figure a way for them to stop for saying no. Just blame us some more, we've never been to your place, and well…we can all hang around James's. His folks don't mind. Besides, he's not all that bad. He is bright, maybe you could figure some way to help each other in your crazy family."

Sirius looked over Remus like he was going crazy. "You act like you talk to him…"

"I have talked with him, several times. Your just lucky he doesn't try looking for me. If we run into each other at the library he's fine, we'll talk and he'll ask about something with a class because he knows my grades are good and well. I thought for a little while he might get your Mum to think I'm all right, then he hear from someone I might be a werewolf."

Sirius gasped and looked at James then Peter. "What do you make of that mates? Could our Moony actually be a real live werewolf?"

"Nah," James replied. "I think if he were, he'd eat more meat. And he would of defiantly ate one of our owls by now."

Peter looked around at the three other boys. James was snickering, Sirius kept shaking his head and muttering it couldn't be true. Remus's face broke into a wide smile and he shook his head. "Wait, he is I don't get why we're surprised."

"Of course he's not you thick headed git. There's no such thing. They're just fairy tales." James teased. "Who do you reckon knows?"

Remus shrugged. "If you two found out in your first year I doubt anyone else would be so thick as to figure it out. I just am at such an advantage the girls fawn over you two and I'm left to read quietly and not be obvious."

"We'll when we find out who knows we'll fix them. Not to worry." Sirius replied with a grin.

"We're actually setting a world record in detentions. Didn't you know?" James added.

"Did we surpass how many we had last year? I thought we still needed six?"

"Your hopeless….But back on or old topic, you should try and get your brother to help you. There has to be something you could help him with." Remus said helpfully.

"I'm helping him enough by getting all their negative attention trust me. The funny thing about Regulus is he'll do anything to make sure he's not grouped like I am. That's why I'm surprised he talked to you at all, even if it was spying for my Mum."

"I don't think that's entirely true…"

Sirius scoffed. "I think I'd know my own brother."

"Hey…relax mate. He's just trying to help. You said yourself he's soft, you were his best friend when you were little I'd be surprised if you didn't mean more to him than you think." James replied calmly.

He sighed. "All right. I guess so, sorry I snapped mate."

Remus smiled. "It's all right."

"Now that that's settled, and we've figured out our assignments. I believe we have half an hour until detention." James added. "I have the best idea for our end of the year prank."

The two boys looked over their new masterpiece, it would be one of the most perfect pranks yet. Sirius suggested adding paddles for good measure. He grinned as his eyes darted across the fresh piece of parchment they affixed to the common room wall.

First Annual Slytherin beating day this even shall take place on the Eighth of May in commemoration of when Salazar Slytherin left our school. Students from all houses can compete in the event, the first house to hit One Hundred Slytherins earns two hundred and fifty points.

He laughed and turned to James. James had a paddle in hand, they were just waiting on the rest of the students to read it. He smiled then put the paddle back with the rest, the two boys went back up the stairs to feign innocence. They had a few hours to bask in their glory before everyone woke up and saw the signs, they had tried their best to make look like official documents. They were genius. They waited until half past eight to come down again. They heard the commotion and excited chatter the second they descended the stairs. When he saw a group of girls giggle then grad a couple of paddles he had to hold back a smirk. James strolled over, Sirius followed and they both feigned shock, but didn't hold back the amusement that showed up in their eyes.

"Now this sounds like an amazing day Sirius." James said with a smile.

"Remus and I don't find you amusing Potter." Lily said suddenly he turned to see her standing behind Sirius, he arms crossed.

"Evans, I don't know what your talking about." Sirius replied with a smirk. "It's an official document. McGonagal signed it."

Lily smiled coyly. "All right then. I'll ask her about it in Transfiguration."

James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned. No other boy in the school, would be able to hold a lie as smoothly as them. Lily Evans would figure them out in a second, she was much too smart. James took three paddles, he handed one to Sirius, then one to Lily, keeping the last for himself.

"In the meantime Evans, hit as many as you can. You'd be getting us more house points." James replied with a smile.

Sirius nodded. "Get Snivillus a couple of times. Hell, I bet Slughorn would even give you a free shot, you are his favorite."

"I'm not going to hit Sev." She replied, the common room emptied as students hurried to breakfast. They were chatting excitedly about which Slytherins to hit and which ones to not hit for fear of retaliation.

"Aw, why not?" Sirius asked. "He'd be such an easy target, so unsuspecting…"

"The only person I want to hit with is you, or Potter for making the bloody sign." She replied.

James nudged Sirius and laughed at the thought. Lily seemed oblivious, Sirius merely shook his head. "I bet you'd get us extra points if you hit Sluggy."

"I'm not assaulting a professor because you want your prank to go too far." She snapped.

"It's not like he'd report you. He just loves you Evans." He teased James smirked and started out the door like the rest of the students in their year.

Suddenly she smiled looked over at Sirius the back at James. "Potter, thank you for being a dear and giving me one of these." She twirled the paddle in her hand. Both the boys sniggered to themselves and walked without much thought. They only got to the first flight of stairs while they were waiting for the staircase to go the right way, she took it as the perfect opportunity to hit Sirius square in the back of the head.

"What the bloody hell.." Sirius groaned. At the same time, the staircase came back. James sensed he was next when she looked back at him with an agitated look and bolted down the stairs. With a chuckle Sirius followed them rubbing the back of his head. He got down to the second floor before he was exactly what he expected. She pretended to trip, James, who had fancied her for the longest time, let his guard down and went to help her up. Naturally that's why she got him first. James would let her hit him, to hit Sirius she'd have to be creative. So, in mild amusement, he watched his best friend extend his arm to help her up. She smiled at him lightly, now he'd stand there and let her beat him. However it didn't come, she just continued down to the first floor, as did Sirius. She started talking to James with a friendly air and he felt kind of bad for thinking she just wanted to clobber him over the head. Maybe she really did trip. They got to the great hall, James, being a gentleman, held the door open for her, and that's when she hit him. In front of the entire great hall. There were several gasps from girls who thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. Sirius only shrugged as she turned to him and smirked before walking the length of the room to the furthest part of the Gryffindor table from where they would sit.

Without thinking James bellowed at her over the commotion, "I suppose that means you don't want to go to Hogesmeade with me then?"

Sirius along with about eighty percent of the great hall roared with laughter. She only shot him a nasty look in response.

"Seventy five injuries before noon…" McGonagal told her class. "And until someone comes foreword, we're not having any more trips to Hogesmade.

Everyone made sounds of protests. Lily raised her hand, McGonagal nodding, to affirm she was allowed to speak.

"We all know it had to be Black and Potter. They always do something to cause trouble."

"We were just as surprised as everyone else." Sirius said trying his best to sound innocent.

"Surely you were." She replied thinking it over. "Miss Evans, did you see the boys put the sign up?"

"No.." She said uncomfortably.

"They we can not blame the two biggest trouble makers in Hogwarts history if no one saw them do something wrong."

Lily sighed, and James looked over at the red head and watched her mood change. Most of the school was looking foreword to the last trip, but it seemed to put more of a damper on her day than he'd ever seen. Her eyes were downcast, she brushed her hair aside. James looked at Sirius and sighed.

"We should just admit to it.."

"Are you crazy? They can't do anything about it. It has no trace to us."

"Well it's fine, we wont get into trouble!" James added. "We never do, we just have to clean something or write lines, it's just dumb."

"You didn't care about it before, what changed your mind. We might actually be able to get away with this one?"

James shrugged then glanced back over at Lily. She was copying something in her notes then looked back over at them accusingly. James sighed and motioned to Lily. Sirius took the hint instantly and scoffed.

"Oh no. No, no no no no! She's not going to go out with you if you 'save our trips to Hogesmeade' especially after we admit to doing it."

"It's not to make her go out with me." James replied in a superior tone, then he glanced back over to where she was and sighed. "All right, maybe just a little but what harm could it do? I mean it's our last week."

"It wouldn't do anything for you mate, your folks are decent. But I'll be extremely punished at home where they can use more spells…"

He looked over where he heard McGonagall clear her throat loudly. Sirius and James looked over and grinned at her. "Sorry Professor."

"For talking during my class or for putting up the signs Black?" she replied.

James laughed. "We really didn't do it, honest. We just saw the note in the common room and thought it was true, you signed it."

"Potter, we both know very well the two of you and your parents would be the biggest experts on a forged signature of mine. Maybe I should send a copy of the signs to your parents to figure out if your guilty or not."

The smiles on their face faded. They knew it was true. Especially with James's parents, one nasty time she sent them a note about James deciding to skip all of his classes and assignments for a week. He'd promptly taken it upon himself to write them back a letter saying there was a mistake and there was no reason to worry. Then for some reason they'd came to Hogwarts to all discus it with her, and they brought the note.

"Did I find a flaw with your brilliant plan boys?"

"All right. We did it." James replied with a sigh. Sirius glared at him and smacked him with his textbook. "WHAT she would of figured it out anyway if she sent it to our folks! What's one more stupid detention."

"Yeah to you." He said bitterly. "I have a whole family of Slytherins waiting for me and I get to spend three wonderful months with them now."

Realizing what he was saying James looked up but McGonagall was at her desk, working out what to do with them. James stood up and walked over to her desk. She looked up and he started to plead with her. "It was just me. Sirius just helped me hang the signs…"

"But you both participated."

He frowned. "His parents will hurt him…" He whispered.

"Then maybe next time you'll be inclined to think before you act. Your friend is in no mortal danger. Here Potter." She handed him a sheet of parchment. "I didn't bother to seal it because you two will read it anyway. Go see the Headmaster, he'll agree with what I've suggested to do. Take Black with you, they'll be glad to hear his brother wasn't harmed in this fiasco and that should soften any punishment he'll find there."

The walk down the corridor seemed to be the longest walk of their lives. Sirius said absolutely nothing the entire time they talked to Dumbledore, nor when James apologized profusely. They had a detention ever night they were there, and another three weeks to start their fourth year. There was also a threat of James not getting to play in the first Quiddich game of the year if either of them scored lower than an E on their end of the year tests. Sirius however, still in a bad mood veered away from James, and off toward the library.

"Where you going Mate?" He called.

Sirius shrugged. "Thought I'd go see if there's anything I can find to take my mind off things."

"Oh…all right…"

Once he got to the library he laid on one of the long benches and sighed. How could he possibly explain this to his parents. It could amuse them to know they'd been doing history of magic and stumbled across a book about the founders, and he'd enjoyed reading it. Especially when he and his friends laughed about the things Slytherin proposed to do with the school. But he couldn't tell them that. James did it because of Lily Evans, he knew he did, he'd admitted the whole thing to look better to her. She could hate Sirius to no end. Sirius was the one they all knew had problems with the house, therefore she'd see it as his idea. Maybe he could hide in the library until the next term and not go home.

"Don't you look comfy."

He scoffed. He knew exactly who it was. "Come to insult me. Add some salt to my wounds, maybe my Mother sent you an owl to hand to me. Then she can fault me for something else."

"I don't think so. I don't know about adding salt to your wounds but I seemed to do something for you. A group of sixth years thought about ganging up on your brother. So I thought I'd remind them he had a brother and they seemed to back off."

He smiled lightly. "How would you know my brother. He doesn't talk to Muggleborn witches."

"He doesn't when they let him know that they're Muggleborn. He was actually quite chatty the first few weeks…"

"Then Snivillus told him you were Muggleborn and he insulted you?"

"No. Then he asked my last name. So I told him, and he looked at me like he was trying to figure out if I were somehow foreign, then I told him myself."

"James only admitted it to it because he wanted you to be happy. Why aren't you in Hogesmeade?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. There was just something about the chattering and bustling I thought I could live without. What in the world made Sirius Black come into the library. I thought the apocalypse was upon us."

"I just wanted to be alone. Is that so wrong?"

"It is when it's you. Your mad at him aren't you?" She asked.

"What's it to you Evans? Your always mad at the both of us."

"No, I just think your both idiots. I just was hoping to give you advice. You know he doesn't want to make you unhappy, but it was the right thing to do. She would have found out anyway Professor McGonagal isn't brainless."

"Yeah. But you don't understand. I'll go home and be grounded, then I'll be at my dear Mum's mercy day and night. My Dad'll forgive me in maybe a week tops. But she'll want to lock me in a prison and never let me out. Maybe this time she'll find some nice brainwashing spell on me…"

"Please. Your not the only one going back to a place you don't feel like you belong. I can't use magic all summer. At least you have the chance to, the ministry can't tell if it's you or your parents. If I did, I'd be expelled. Your going to a house filled with books like these, I'd like to be so lucky. Your over reacting."

He sat up and looked her over. "But your parents want you there. My parents don't want me there, I'll be lucky if she'll just mistake me for a shadow all summer."

She shrugged. "You never know. Maybe she'll let you go off with James after a week because she's so tired of hearing you complain. Or she'll be so hoarse from yelling at you that she'll need you to leave to regain her voice." Lily teased. "Come on, she can't be that bad."

"One time when I was younger, probably eight she threw me out of the house and told me to find my real mother. I cried outside until my Father appareated on the front step."

She giggled. "Sirius Black cries?"

"My folks told us all Muggles start out as Muggles, and the ones that become Witches or Wizards steal wizard children's magic. So she left me outside in hope I'd feel lucky she was so over protective."

She let out another string of giggles. "She is rather awful then isn't she."

"I wouldn't exaggerate."

"You should apologize to your friend. He didn't mean to hurt you."

He sighed. "Yeah, I am being a Pratt aren't I?"

"Well you usually are but today your being exceptional. You know he was just trying to do the right thing."

"You know he likes you a lot don't you?" He didn't know why he said it but it was out of his mouth before he knew it. "Since your so quick to defend him."

She started to blush. "Potter does?"

"Yeah, he's trying to figure out the best way to ask you out he had this whole thing planned out while we were in Hogesmeade. He was going to sneak a note into a box of Honeydukes chocolates asking you to go out with him."

She laughed. "Really? That's really sweet….."

"So…would you go out with him?" Sirius asked.

She was quiet, but seemed to think it over but the only thing that happened was she stood up and left the library. He shook his head and sighed. But that night James's parents had told him he had his own assignment from them over the summer, to research all the good people that came out of Slytherin house which he would present to Professor Slughorn on September First. He was in a relatively good mood, they all seemed to be, until the owl came for Sirius. He sighed and opened the letter with a frown.

Dearest Sirius,

Your actions are absolutely unforgivable. As far as I'm concerned there is no punishment that we can find that would be fitting. You have slandered our name, the very foundation our Father's have built in the Wizarding world and you feel absolutely no remorse. On top of that, I have Mrs. Potter writing me to assure me that you meant no harm and should get such silly punishments. You're a liar, a deceitful boy and you disserve much worse than what your going to get. We'll make you right.

Our Sincerest Love,

Walburga

James read over the last sentence three times then repeated it aloud. "They'll make you right?"

"They threatened me with Durmstrang last time. Maybe she's signed me up." He replied. He crumpled the paper and sighed.

"They can't send you to Durmstrang, I won't let them." James replied in a superior tone. He took the letter from Sirius. "I'm going to McGonagall."

"What's she going to do?"

"I don't know, but she'll do something! Either that or I'll get someone else to talk to your Mum I'm not letting her send my best friend away."

"She is not sending him anywhere Potter calm down. Have a biscuit."

"Did she talk to you?" He asked. His arms were crossed and he looked over her expression.

"She had a talk with the headmaster this afternoon after the two of you were there. She asked him some questions and they talked about the punishments we use."

"What's she going to do…?"

"She wanted to make sure he can still be a student if he were married."

"Married? Did he say no?" James frowned.

"If it is a legal marriage he said there is no reason he would not be welcomed back. Now, before you say anything else he also reminded her he's a Thirteen year old boy who has no idea what he wants. I wouldn't expect anything to change Potter. But I've grown tired of hearing from her every time I give you two a detention. So start growing up and decide you want to be good boys."

When he left her office Sirius waited for him. He hadn't smiled through their detention. James had tried everything he hexed other students, he charmed the Slytherins cloaks to change off colors and glow. Both of which made him laugh any other day, but not now. He would not take this news lightly.

"What'd she say, she's shipping me off…"

"No. She said she's definitely keeping you here. But she has some plan, your not going to like it."

Then he started to smile. "I don't like anything she'd do but what's it matter? I'm still here next year I'll have some freedom." Then he was grinning. "Maybe Evans was right, maybe she really will get tired of listening to me complain and in a week I'll be hanging around you."

"Evans? When did you talk to Evans? What did you talk to her about…Why didn't you tell me right away?"

Now he was laughing. "She talked to me in the library, told me I should apologize you were just trying to do the right thing and what have you…So I did. I told her you fancy her she seemed surprised."

James grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "Really?" It was a falsely mature voice which kept Sirius bemused.

"What did she tell you?" Sirius asked.

"Evans?"

"Well only if you just came from Evans's office." He replied sarcastically shaking his head.

"Oh she said your Mum is trying to find someone you'll marry."

"WHAT!" That had ruined any amusement he'd found in the past few minuets.

"Relax mate, relax." James sighed. "She can't do anything now, she has to find someone first she's bound to have pretty much every girl here interested. So after that rubbish she's got to figure out what to ask them so she finds out who she'll like, who she thinks is best. We can rig this whole thing."

Sirius stopped and stared at his expression. "That might be fun, we could end up pranking her…"

True to their suspicions Walburga had grown tired of her son and his need to be into trouble at every waking moment. She'd told him he was allowed to go out for a few hours so long as he was home by dinner on the condition he let her cut his hair. This was something he liked, she always kept it in fashion where it was medium length and layered so it made him look mysterious and handsome. As far as he was concerned if she wouldn't cut it, it didn't need cut. She liked to cut it herself because she liked hearing the words, 'Please Mother' and 'Thank you Mother.' Along with others like "I love it Mother." Things that inflated her ego, but made him look good. She called him into her room and sat him down in front of her vanity. When she walked away to ask his brother where he was going, and what he was doing Sirius started to make faces in the mirror.

"Sirius stop, your to be fourteen tomorrow." She scolded. The thought of his Mother with scissors near him should make him cringe, but he was relaxed and smiling.

"Mum?"

"Yes…"

"Why can't I leave it long?"

"Because your face and eyes are handsome and when you let it grow longer it looks like a mess."

He grinned. "James's looks like a mess."

"Well you're a Black and not a Potter. Sweetheart, lean your head back. I want to make sure all of it is still wet…" She ran her fingers through it and nodded approvingly. "My first born can be good when he likes."

"How short are you going?"

"I'd give you a proper haircut like I do with your Father but I know how you are. How short will you be willing to go? Shoulder length?"

"Just about to the end of my ears? Will it grow to shoulder length for Hogwarts?"

"It might. Yours grows fast…" She took the scissors and started with the comb. "Then again you grew fast so I shouldn't be surprised. Some days I'd give anything to have my obnoxious little Sirius back."

"Aren't I still obnoxious?" He asked nicely.

"Yes of course, but you were a cute sort of obnoxious. Always smiling and quick to say things to please us. I don't know what happened." The expression on her face was solemn, but when she glanced up into the mirror her eyes betrayed her. She felt something, there was a deep sadness there, and for once it wasn't fake.

"I just like Dad."

"You've always been your Fathers. That is true. There have only been a couple of times in your life where you've preferred me."

"When?"

"Well, I do think one time you might have been three. You wanted a broom so bad and you cried and cried and cried. You made your Father so angry with your crying he struck you with his broom and told you, you were still too much of a baby to handle the responsibility."

"I don't remember that…"

"You wouldn't you were young. But I spoke to him about it. I told him you were to get the smallest, lowest flying training broom the next day. You were always brave, and of course he agreed with me. Then he reminded me Regulus would fuss and want one too. He was right. The second you got to flying Regulus cried for a turn, and kept grabbing at you, when he finally succeeded he knocked you off and into one of the tall bookcases we have in your Father's study now. You were bleeding from your arm and leg and your head…and guess what you did when you saw your Father standing over you."

He smiled. "I got back on and flue around some more?"

"No, you picked up the broom and asked him how to clean it."

"You said I got hurt…"

"You were, but at that age you were always hurting yourself. You'd hit your head, shin your knees, you'd come and show me then go back to playing. You didn't care about getting hurt, and you never liked to be coddled. But when you saw I wouldn't let you go, and noticed all the blood…You wouldn't let me let go of you."

"Would you still do that now?"

"Of course, you're my son. You frustrate me to no end, but your still my little boy." She kissed his cheek. "Do you like it so far?"

"Yeah. You know I always do Mum."

"How many of the girls your dating now will be sad their boyfriend had a trim?"

He grinned. "They'll get over it."

She was silent a moment and that seemed to prepare him for the question she asked next. "Would you Date a pureblood?"

His grin fell. "Well…if she's cute."

She sighed. "What would constitute as cute?"

"Light hair and eyes, well even dark hair is fine. Clear complexion, few inches shorter than me. Long hair, long legs…nice sized chest.."

"Not picky at all are you? Well, she is very lovely. She has chestnut brown hair, it falls to about her mid back. She's got beautiful blue eyes."

"Where's she on the tapestry?"

She glared at him in their reflection in the mirror. "Sirius…"

"Mother."

"Don't start love, I'm being civil. You can say no. Your grandfather is trying to arrange it. I told him you never would. He said if you seem interested he'd send a picture. She's French, he wanted to have you all summer, but I refused. I told him a week, then you could chose if you wanted to come back. But if you stay and don't do as I'm asking you'll stay home all week, no James, no girls. I'll just have you study but I want to keep an eye on you so I can try someone else if I chose."

"All right, I'll think about it."

"Arcturus will be pleased if you say yes. What pleases him pleases your Father. You'd do well not to disappoint him."

"If it's just one date why would I stay there a week?"

"…He thinks you'll be pleased. He also thinks if he spends some time with you, you might be good. I'm sure if he could handle your Father he can handle you. He thinks this whole thing is a faze and wants to help us end it."

"When does he want me?"

"He's not in a hurry. But I would like it if you planned it with him yourself. You'll look more mature."

"All right. I'll owl him before dinner."

"In French…"

Arcturus knew how to sway his grandson. The girl was beautiful. He was sure as he ever was about going on a date with her. He just wasn't sure about his grandfather's company. It would be seven days of silence, protocol, and frustration. Maybe he'd get lucky and he'd get to spend the nights on the beach with her.

"James." He called into the mirror. "Come on…I need advise."

"What advice?"

"This girl comes with strings." He held up the picture. James whistled.

"What type of strings?"

"Black strings." he replied James laughed.

"Mummy said you have to?"

"No, she said I didn't have to. But I'll be trapped in number twelve."

"Just do it. She's pretty."

"A week in France, with my Grandpa…"

His face soured. He didn't know anything about the older generation of Blacks but he was sure they were more like his mother than Father. "Maybe you should just try and hang around her. Tell him you want a date a day."

Sirius grinned. "Not a bad idea."

He sent his letter and boasted to Regulus who simply crossed his arms and glared at his brother every time he saw the picture. He was also furious at the extra portions Sirius was getting, not for the food as much as for the attention. Sirius didn't even suspect anything was a miss even when his Father summoned him to his study.

"Sirius, let's sit and talk for a moment." He filled two glasses with wine. "Have a drink."

He happily obliged, it wasn't often they let him have wine, let alone one that had been chilled all day for his Father in the evening. He took a few sips before his Father spoke again.

"It seems to me your mother hasn't been completely honest with your Grandfather's intentions. Let me explain. It's not just a date son, he wants you to be betrothed."

Sirius stared at him. "I'm not old enough to be married…"

"You are if we all agree on it." The color drained from Sirius's face. "I told her to let me ask you honestly she laughed and told me you were never honest with us, why be honest with you? So if in writing your mother and I agree with her parents that the two of you can be married it would be so. I just wanted to warn you, and for you to know on your own. If your not going to marry her, do not bed her."

"I've never…"

"Don't lie to me. I know you weren't her first but I heard. Believe me that alone saved you from your mother Half Blood or no. If you bed her, which is what your Mother is hoping for I have to sign the paper agreeing to marry you off."

"How would you know? Either way she could still say I did…"

"Your Grandfather would need the sheet to prove it. I'm just letting you know, If you shame us there, you'll be in a bad position."

He crossed his arms and sighed. "Anything else I should know? Any advise is welcomed Father."

That brought a smile to his face. "Watch what your Grandfather offers you. Don't drink more than glasses of wine when he offers it. Most importantly watch your mouth. Your French is beautiful, you'll charm her I'm sure. Just keep your mouth and temper under control."

"Yes Sir."

"You want a little more wine?"

He smiled. "If I can. Thanks Dad. I appreciate you telling me."

"I appreciate you trying to make them happy." He gave him a pat on the back. "I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

"What do you…"

He smiled sadly. "You're a bright boy. Just don't let them trick you. I was impulsive when I was your age. Certainly not rebellious though. If you need anything while your there, don't be afraid to ask my mother. She'll fawn all over you so long as you ask in French and mind your manners."

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

"Your mother? No, your like a trophy to her. She loves you. She just doesn't like your attitude sometimes."

"A trophy?"

"Yes, for all of the hard work with my Father. They meant this as an insult to me. I promise you, it's punishment for my folly, not yours. That's why I hope you'll be good. She must look familiar to you."

Sirius frowned. Now he knew what this was about. "Is she your mistress's daughter?"

"No, she was barren. That's why I was to marry your mother. This is her niece. The look very similar, like people say Bella and your mother do. They want you to get her with child and wound me."

He frowned. "I'm sorry If I knew I wouldn't have agreed…."

He stroked his hair. "You're a good boy. I know. She was the only woman I ever loved…But he wouldn't let me have a wife that could give me no children." He drained his wine glass and poured some more.

"But she's not the same?" He replied. "Why would she do that to you? I don't understand…."

"There are many things you don't understand son. You don't need to understand this, the only thing you need to understand is after everything is over you'll either be my son, or her trophy. I know you, I know you would rather not be her trophy. Because when you're her trophy, you'll never have to worry about anything because she'll make sure everything's done before you know its been done."

"What do you mean…?"

A small smile found it's way on his face. "You're a bright boy. I learned from experience. That ring on her finger, it's her favorite trophy. Unless she can have you. You're the only thing I've enjoyed from our marriage, I do love your brother as well but you. You were always mine, but you were our first born, and to her you were to be hers."


	14. A Family Dinner

Chapter Fourteen: A Family Dinner

He only appreciated the house during the holidays. The smell of the roast wafted up the stairs forcing him to come down the stairs, rather happily. He adjusted the garland that hung from the rails as he walked, the same ones he and Regulus fought over when they were younger. The tree stood tall at the bottom of the staircase, it glittered in the dark room. In spirit of the season he started humming Christmas carols as he continued his walk to the kitchen.

"Oh, Sirius. Be a dear and get me the platter from the top shelf." She asked not bothering to look up from what she was doing.

"Sure Mum." He continued humming, only stopping to much on a cookie form one of the plates she had spread on the table.

"Leave the cake alone." She warned.

"Of course Mother." He stood next to her leaning back into the counter, munching on another cookie. But he had laid the platter down with care. She turned to face him.

"Don't you look sharp.." She ran a hand through his hair then moved her hands to adjust his suit coat. "Meeting a girl for lunch?" He nodded. She untied then retied his tie so it lay flatter.

"James wanted to meet this girl from Beaubatons. They're visiting for the holiday. We thought we'd help welcome them." He grinned.

"Beaubatons?" She gave him a pensive look, as if she were debating about asking if she were a pureblood.

"What time is dinner?" He asked.

"Around six. Uncle Alphard should be here around four. Grandma and Grandpa around five…Then your Father should be home while they're getting their things settled. I would like to have you back before Alphard.."

He rolled his eyes and tilted his head back. "It's only Eleven now, I'll do fine with managing being home by then. We're just going to have a light lunch and maybe do some shopping."

She smiled at him. "Your so handsome, I'm sure you'll catch her eye."

He smiled despite himself and nodded.

"I don't care what everyone else says. You do look like your Father, but you are much more handsome. Fourteen, and already taller than him.."

"We're the same height…"

She held back a laugh. "Your not much taller, just a little. But you wouldn't notice, you don't have to look up at him anymore. I notice, believe me, I've spent years looking up at him." Whenever she talked like this to him he started to feel gradually and gradually more uncomfortable. James had made a joke once, if he were closer to her age they would have surely made a better couple. After he was thoroughly revolted by the thought they laughed about it. But every time since then the idea came back to his mind and he wanted to get away from her quicker. James teased him time and again for it, after all he told him. His Mom liked to do the same thing.

"He still mad?" He asked changing the topic, after all he didn't want to risk it.

She continued studying him. "About what?" Although she argued hard with him, she rarely remembered anything the next day.

"Muggle Studies…" He grumbled.

She moved away from him and went back to her prepping. "Well of course he's still furious. But darling, if you brought home a pretty pure blood girl he'd change his mind about that. It wouldn't hurt if she we're from Beaubatons, after all Grandpa Arcturus would be pleased with that. Your Father would likely be proud."

"What if I married a half blood?"

She sighed. "You'll marry a pureblood. But right now your just a boy, playing around…You have plenty of time. If your worried about what he thinks you could always drop the class."

"I like it." He replied firmly.

She sighed. "You need a better hobby."

He grinned. "I've got a better hobby, it's girls."

"Your Father shared that interest... Just remember to be a good boy, for once. We'd appreciate all of our Grandchildren to be within wed lock."

He scoffed. "I don't want any kids."

"You will one day. Once James and Regulus are settled down you'll want a family too. You'll be just like your Father.. You'll tell your wife one day you'd love to take your son to a Quiddich game, if you had one…Then she'll be wondering why you waited so long.."

He shrugged. "I'll see you later Mum…I'll be home in a few hours."

"Have a good time. Give James our regards."

"I will Mum. Do you need anything for dinner?" He asked. She paused and smiled at him. He knew in her mind she was taken aback it wasn't like Sirius to offer her any help. That was why she had Regulus.

"No dear, but thank you for asking."

He went back upstairs, claimed his coat and scarf and stepped into the fireplace. "Potter Manor!" He tossed the Floo powder at his feet and the next moment he knew he was standing in their fireplace. He cast a cleaning charm on his clothes, and looked around for his friend. He left their sitting room and looked around in the kitchen, where he was surprised not to find Mrs. Potter.

"James!" He called.

He heard a faint noise from upstairs and decided to look there. His friend left the door open, he was messing with his hair.

"Where are your folks mate?"

James grinned. "Won't be home until Eight. Thought we'd just have some fun here. There's a bit of ale and wine my Dad wouldn't miss, and my Mum made a whole roast chicken with all the fixings."

"Excellent." Sirius replied with a wide grin.

He knew he had too much Ale, when he flooed back home, he fell sideways out of the fireplace and burst into laughter.

"Sirius." He turned toward the stern voice and frowned.

"Do you realize you're far more than an hour late?"

He bowed his head. "Sorry Father. I lost truck of the time." He watched his Father's eyes run over him, inspecting every detail of his appearance. The rest of the family likely just started dinner, it was just past six…maybe closer to seven.

"You reek of wine and ale…There's lipstick on your shirt, you look unkempt ..shirt unbuttoned.. Where is your tie?"

He shrugged. "Must of forgotten it at James's…Sorry Dad."

"Clean up now." He didn't need to be told twice, he stumbled a little as he pulled himself together and started up the main staircase.

"Yes sir…" When he stood at the top of the second landing he swayed and tripped on the first step. His Father stormed up the staircase and grabbed him by his shirt roughly.

"You test my patience." He grumbled. He moved his wand to his face and Sirius's eyes widened.

"Now go upstairs and clean up."

He felt more normal, as the spell worked. His hearing wasn't foggy. He continued up the stairs to his room, threw his clothes on the floor, and changed into the freshly pressed suit laid out for him on his bed. He buttoned his shirt up, put the suit coat on and yawned loudly. He should have just stayed there and slept it off, as James suggested. All the way back down stairs he thought on what his Father would say. He heard their voices, the silver wear hitting the plates, he was in a load of trouble.

"I thought you said Sirius was back Father."

"He is, and he was in no shape to sit and eat with us, he needed to clean up."

"Is he willing to explain why he's late?" Walburga asked. "He told me they were seeing girls.."

Orion interrupted her. "Kreacher, please take the wine glass from Sirius's seat. He wont be needing anymore to drink tonight."

It was a poor way to make an appearance, especially given the current conversation. All their eyes were on him, watching as he sat down next to his brother. He kept his head bowed, he didn't want to meet any one's gaze if he did it would only lead to more questions. Regulus cleared his throat.

"Father, may I have some more mashed?" He asked, his voice calm, but effectively breaking the silence.

"Of course…" It came out almost as a mumble to himself. He picked up the bowl and handed it across the table to his wife, who happily passed it to Regulus.

He smiled to himself, clearly used to relieving the tension between Sirius and their Family. "I saw Professor Slughorn today. He was in Florish and Blotts, I thought I'd get a little more light reading as I finished my assignments." He turned to Sirius, and offered the bowl. "Want some?"

He smiled and took the bowl piling some onto his plate. "I'm famished."

"Have some lamb too then." Alphard added. He pushed the plate over to his nephew.

He looked up, with a wide grin as he helped himself to the rest of the meal. Of course, someone would have decided that would be the best time to remind everyone of his late arrival.

"Sirius dear, what were you up to that made you late?" His Grandmother asked.

He sighed. "We were just messing around…" He tried to explain.

"We'll you'll be her the rest of the Holiday." Orion said firmly. "We didn't raise either of you to lie."

"I didn't lie, Father. I met James at his place and they came shortly after."

"But you stayed with them there didn't you? Deceitful boy.." His mother replied with malice.

"I really thought we were going out all right? I didn't know his plan changed…"

"Well, don't be too hard on the boy. After all the Potter's watched them." His grandmother replied with enthusiasm.

"If they were home Mother, my son wouldn't have been stumbling around reeking of ale. I'm sure they're furious at James. Or is he sleeping it off?"

He sighed and started to eat his lamb.

"Answer me." He said firmly.

"He fell asleep sir, I did too. And I woke up and came home hoping I wasn't too late." he sighed.

"Very irresponsible….I'll discuss your punishment with your mother don't worry. Then I'll get back to you."

"I warned you boys would be difficult. You always were…You were so charming though."

Sirius smiled despite himself. His Grandfather continued. "He is home now though. Sure, he drank too much, but you drank at fourteen against our wishes."

"But I didn't tell you I was going to a public place while I decided to go to a private place and drink with my best friend and a few girls you've never met."

"But there's no reason to be so hard. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll make a mistake and you can marry him off. Find him a nice pure blood…What respectable family has a daughter his age I wonder…?"

He remained silent glancing at his brother one more time before helping himself to more dinner.

"What are his grades like Walburga?" His grandmother asked.

"Sirius? His grades are excellent, despite the letters we get about his misbehaving.."

"And what of Regulus?" She asked, possibly filing a list of girls in her head.

"He always has excellent marks. You know he's seeker for Slytherin as well? After dinner he can show you the recent team photo."

"What position does Sirius play?" Their grandfather asked with interest.

"Sirius can't seem to make the Gryffindor team." There was an air of pleasure in her voice as she read the stunned expression on their faces.

"He enjoys Quiddich." Orion added helpfully. "He and his friends carry on with it all of the time at the Potter's. But he's a very fickle boy. He likes it very much in the presence of James and Regulus but he finds other things more interesting…"

"I would think so, he is fit. He wouldn't look like that lounging around the house. Maybe you just aren't using the right means to see he gets on the team."

Sirius looked over his grandfather with every sign of dislike. Regulus noticed he was about to open his mouth, likely to say no Gryffindor had ever paid to be on the team unlike Slytherin; so he stomped on his foot causing him to groan loudly instead of yelling at the older man. Sirius in response pushed him out of his seat and laughed loudly as Regulus fell onto the floor, sadly no one else seemed to be amused.

"If you can't control yourself go to your room." Walburga said wearily.

Sirius sighed and picked at his food. "If I were to go to my room would I be allowed to finish my dinner there Mother?"

"You certainly would not. Your bedroom is for sleeping. If you can not eat in the dining room you do not need to eat at all." She replied.

His appetite seemed to win over the fact he was frustrated with them and he fell silent again. They were in silence for a few moments, Sirius looked over at Regulus he shook his head. Likely meaning he should just stop answering questions for the time being, maybe he would get to pudding, for once.

"How has school been this year boys?" Alphard asked, he looked over to Sirius, with a light smile. He knew about Muggle Studies, in fact he'd been the only Black Sirius had informed.

"I'm thrilled to be taking new classes." Regulus said enthusiastically. "Ancient Runes is a lot of study. But it is interesting, and Arithmancy is as well, but I'm much more fond of Ancient Runes."

His Uncle's eyes went to Regulus as he spoke then he looked back to Sirius. He sighed and set his fork back on his plate. Why couldn't he be lucky enough for them to ignore him completely, like his Mother when she was angry. "It's been all right. Nothing new really. James is taking extra lessons with his Dad. They go to the ministry but, I'm not always allowed to join him on account of my bad behavior."

"What type of extra lessons?" His Grandfather asked curiously. He was always impressed with the connections the Potter's had. They were in with everyone, the influential, the powerful, the biggest and greatest magical families, he was proud Sirius was his best friend. But that didn't nearly make up for his short comings.

Sirius picked at his food, hoping to get a couple more bites in before he'd start on them again. "Things for our OWLs. It's rubbish to us, we're bright enough on our own. We don't need it. But his Dad insists, it's kind of boring actually. But the man he gets the materials from is in the Auror department. It's good practice for the practical part. Good Defense and Charms practice, even if I don't get to go with them James still shows us everything. It's nothing difficult after all."

"How delightful." He turned to his son. "Why wouldn't you allow him to go? Maybe one of the test administrators that year would be that very same man. Then he would receive points for not only knowing James, but also because he knows the boy's potential."

"We never allow him to go because he only asks if he can go with James. He rarely gives us any information on who will be there, how long he'll be gone excreta." He replied in frustration.

"Well Sirius, if your Father doesn't give you permission to go next time owl me.."

"Father." He started firmly. "Sirius left alone to his own devices is trouble. Let alone with James, we're pleased he is a pure blood and they are so close but you simply don't understand the trouble they look for together." Orion defended.

"I think it's a wonderful opportunity to open a few doors. Why not ask if Regulus could join if your so worried? Mr. Potter wouldn't mind I'm sure."

"Regulus would though." Walburga added. She leaned over to brush some of her youngest hair aside, before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone says James and Sirius are just like brother's at school…"

He shrugged her off. "Mother stop please. I think it's fine, I have my own friends."

"Yeah." Sirius snorted. "And they're all idiots." He looked over at Regulus while sipping his tea with a smirk on his face. He shot him a nasty look. "The only one with common sense is Crouch. Then lets see…Lestrange…a bit demanding but his brother was good enough for Bella he's all right by you. Oh Malfoy, he's bright one, a bit cruel but bright. Who else you hanging around with again?"

He scoffed and turned to challenge his brother. "Well Petigrew is as bright as a pile of rocks…."

Sirius laughed. "We don't keep him 'round because we think he's smart."

"Lupin looks like he's homeless. You give him your old clothes so he has something decent to wear." Regulus continued. His mother seemed to be enjoying it. No one else did, the smirk on Sirius's face dissolved.

"Well at least he's bright. He only has his Mum, they're poor…"

"Lets not forget James is madly in love with a Mudblood…" He regretted saying it the second he said it out loud. The second it slipped all of their eyes were on him. He held a hand over his mouth and gave his brother an apologetic look. It made no difference, the damage was done.

"Since when dear?" She was speaking to Regulus, she wouldn't trust Sirius to answer. There was little she could do to sway him, but much she could to sway her good son. They both remained silent however. "One of you tell me or your both getting absolutely nothing from this family…"

"Third year." Sirius replied in frustration.

"You are not going down that path. We absolutely forbid it…"

"Well write another letter to Dumbledore. He'll just tell you my grades are excellent and wonder why your being a bitch…"

"Go to your room." Orion replied. "No one needs to hear that language. Apologize to your mother."

"I'm sorry for my coarse language Mother." he replied irritated.

He sighed. "It would have been better if you said it like you mean it, but I suppose as always a poor apology is better than none."

Sirius went back to eating, however his Father looked him over angrily. "Did I just tell you to do something?"

"Yes sir…But I'd hate to waste Mother's excellent cooking. I was just going to finish my plate." Sirius replied. She sat up a bit straighter, she always liked when they made her feel needed.

"I said you are excused." He repeated.

"Orion dear, just let him finish. He won't share the other courses with us, but at least he'll have something in him. He was polite in his reasoning. We don't know if he and James had lunch, so breakfast could be the only thing giving him energy."

"If your sure." He replied with a sigh.

"Come now Orion. You just need him to be…more acquainted as to why we're superior because we're purebloods."

"He would see it if he were in Slytherin." He replied.

"Maybe instead of sending him away, like he wants, it would be more appropriate to make him understand."

He tired to hurry up to finish his dinner but his Grandfather watched him with a nasty grin on his face.

"There are a few punishments I'll try on him, if you'd allow me. You'll just have to take his wand from him. If he loves Mudbloods so much, he'll have no problem being one for a bit.."

Orion sat in his study, trying to entertain his mother and brother in law. But every time they seemed to be enjoying themselves another scream was heard. Walburga insisted Regulus stay downstairs the whole time, but he insisted he was tired and made things much worse for himself. Instead of reading downstairs himself, he held his pillow over his head to muffle the screams from his brother.

"Now, my Sirius. So you like feeling like a Mudblood? They are not welcome in this house. Let alone our family."

"I'm still not afraid of you.." He panted. Arcturus smiled and flourished his wand.

"Of course not, not our Gryffindor." The smile on his face distorted. "I don't believe the rubbish your Father says about being reasonable to you…If he just threw a few of the right curses you'd already be a good boy like your brother."

"Your wrong about them.. All of you… Some of the best students are Muggle born." Sirius replied.

"Crucio." He said airily. Sirius screamed again. "Who's wrong?"

"All of you…and your absolutely mad…"

"Crucio."

"STOP!" Sirius yelled back. "You've been at this an hour leave me alone!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do boy. You going to drop that class?" He asked in a kinder, more friendly tone.

"Yes…" He replied suddenly. "When I'm studying for my NEWTS…"

"If you were my boy, I think I'd just leave you here to die. After all we always have Regulus." He said airily." He sat in the fine leather chair his grandson brought into his room.

"Your not saying anything my Mum doesn't say to me. Let me guess, you wish I'd just been born a squib so you could of killed me off early."

"If you were my boy, and a Squib we wouldn't waste our energy. You'd be locked in here, with nothing. Fortunately for you, you and your brother started your accidental magic early. So we treated you like pampered little Princes.."

"Fortunately…" he repeated bitterly.

"Yes, you were too young for you to remember now. We had such high hopes for you.." He said nicely.

"Yeah." He rubbed his temples and sat on his bed, hoping they were done with the torture. "I'm such a burden to this family."

"Just the Mudblood loving side. Your risking so much Sirius…" He moved to him, sat on the bed and put his arm around him. He tucked his wand into his cloak. He rubbed his Grandson's shoulders in a comforting way, causing him to lean into him. "You could very well have this house one day."

"I don't want this house, I'll live down the street, with the Muggles you guys love so much." He teased.

He cleared his throat. "Sirius, your aware I have quite a bit of gold….Belongings. Your fond of the Villa, I know you are, love the beach, you like the leather chair in my study, so you begged your Father to let you have that one in here. For the time being your still our heir, until you disgrace us by continuing outside of school with the Muggle nonsense."

For a moment he thought about it, his Grandfather's grin grew. He was a good negotiator after all. "All you need to do is marry a pureblood Witch, have a boy of your own…and we'll all do our best to forget about this Mudblood nonsense. Would that be so bad?"

He shook his head, and was patted on the back. He simply took it as a sign he'd conceded to his point. He wasn't alone for long, he knew she would be waiting somewhere, one of them had to, and it certainly wouldn't be his Father, after all, they were his parents. He kept his head down, trying to look thoroughly defeated, she be more likely to leave him alone.

"You could have controlled your tongue." She said in a condescending way then she paused. "Well I suppose it was really your brother who ruined it for you after all. But just this time."

He shrugged, making it a point not to make them any more angry tonight. She sighed heavily. "I know your upset he let your Grandfather do that to you, but you need to realize it's all for the best."

"Would you let him do that to Regulus…"

She frowned, he didn't look up, and now she noticed his voice was a little hoarse. "You sound like you could use some tea."

He shrugged. He wouldn't mind if she brought him some, but he didn't want to let her know that. She'd use it against him to continue their argument from before. If he were a good quiet boy like Regulus he wouldn't need tea. He didn't hear her leave, up she was no longer in the door way, where he'd heard her voice. She likely went back to the family, the ones she liked. He threw himself across his bed. "All the better for me.."

He looked to his night stand and noticed the two way mirror, he thought he'd talk to James once they all went to bed. His parents were probably mad they'd been drinking too. But their mad resulted in a scolding then his mother rounding on him and telling him if they couldn't trust him alone in the house they'd have to make sure he didn't even have small freedoms like going into Diagon Alley alone. From experience it would last a week, then he'd come around to London to tease Sirius, after all his parents didn't want him at the Potter's he'd be allowed to spend time at the house. The charm with James's parents is they forgot they were trying to punish him. The reverse happened to Sirius he thought bitterly. His parents forgot when they weren't punishing him. So they'd say something like, "What would you like for lunch Sirius?" Then he'd happily reply they'd be in the middle of a nice conversation, completely relaxed, no tension then he'd get a question like. "How is Ancient Runes?"

His response would be a simple, "Regulus is taking that. Remember I'm taking Care for Magical Creatures." That would be fine for another dose of conversation. Then they'd hit another tough patch.

"How about Arth…" then he'd stop and she'd make that horrible fake sobbing sound. But they'd never remind him he was taking that class. He'd only remind them. They knew, they just thought if they ignored it, it would go away. Just like they did when Regulus mentioned Voldemort.

He heard someone come back with a tray. He shifted to sit up and look back toward the sound figuring it was Kreacher, bringing something up for Regulus. But it was his Mother, which surprised him. What surprised him more was she also brought him a piece of cake. Maybe she was learning from experience if he wasn't offered any he'd just go downstairs in the middle of the night and take the rest for himself. He stood up and took the tray from her, laying it on the bedside table.

She brought a hand to his cheek, likely looking over if he needed any healing spells. "I've never minded you being in Gryffindor for that reason, Slytherin was the right choice after all but, a bit of chivalry wouldn't hurt this family."

"Thanks Mum." If she were willing to be civil he wouldn't mind. After all they always had ways to provoke him. He didn't need to do or say anything to activate their anger.

"Tomorrow you need to be on better behavior. They'll only be here a few short hours, but Uncle Cygnus would appreciate not hearing a thing about anything you may or may not have heard about You know who."

He smiled. "I won't talk about Voldemort."

She sighed. "You know who I mean, I heard you talking to Regulus about her. Wild rumors, having a child and what nonsense. He will not appreciate it and I will not tolerate it. If you say a thing about her you'll be right back her, dinner or no."

"Yes Mum." He replied nicely.

"Lets have a proper meal tomorrow night then. Maybe if you can manage it your Father will let James stop by before the week is up."

"I'll try my best." He replied she stood up, turned from him and sighed.

"I don't want to hear that. You will, or you'll be very bored the rest of the time your away from Hogwarts."

He frowned. "I will then, since it means so much to you."

She seemed pleased as she exited the room. He looked back over at the try, complete with cake and grinned.


End file.
